Maid for my Sister
by LaDy CoUnteRpart of NaTsume
Summary: A Tsubasa x Misaki fic. Rated for safety. This is my first try so please don't expect much. Guyz, finally, it's finished.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: I only made this because I really liked the plot and I want to know if people will like this. In this chappie, I don't know if I was really able to give you a hint on what plot is really on my mind. I used Sakura as their family name because of some hidden reasons.

Summary: Mikan Sakura is the spoiled sister of Tsubasa, the youngest businessman on Japan. He always needs to find a personal maid that will qualify to his sister's _qualifications. _What will happen if he run onto Misaki Harada, his childhood friend whom he haven't seen after graduation in high school, and tell her what is his problem? Can she refer him to a good maid?

Disclaimer: I don't, and never will I, own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

Maid for my Sister  
(Tsubasa x Misaki)  
by: LaDy CoUnteRpart of NaTsume

Chapter 1 (Prologue)

_T__subasa's POV_

:"Onii-sama!!" screeched an auburn-haired girl that bursted into my room so suddenly.

"So early in the morning, Mikan-hime, what is it?" I asked smiling.

"Hime, hime, please, let me explain!" her maid-but-actually-a-nanny came running after her.

"Ah, I think I already know what is the problem," I said when I saw the nanny. Mikan sat on my lap, after nodding a little to my secretary who was in front of me.

"When I went out from my bathroom, my uniform is still not on my bed! Then she gave me a very sweet milk, which you all know I don't like! I hate too sweet milk! Then she gave me bacon, when I want is an omelette!" she cried, pointing to he current but nearly fired nanny.

"Demo, Hime, I was still finishing the laundry that's why I wasn't able to prepare your uniform," explained the nanny with a pleading look on her face.

"But the laundry, as written on the schedule, shall be done during Saturdays! And we have Chiharu to do that!" Mikan shouted at her.

"Hey, you don't have to shout, I might lose the ability to hear," I said, laughing. "Okay, this is enough, what do you want to do now, Hime?"

"I want to change her!" Mikan answered, pouting.

"Hai, as expected!" I said, shaking my head. "Well, gomen ne, Asuka, we can't do anything, the Hime said, so the Hime is followed."

"Onegai, Hime, Tsubasa-sama, please give me another chance," Asuka continued to plead to us.

"Gomen ne, Asuka-san, but we'll have to fire you," having seen that there's no more changing with my decision, the maid left my office. I turned to my sister, "Now, now, go to school or you'll be late, I'll find a new maid for you right away."

"Hai, Nii-sama," she went down from me and went out. "Ittekimasu!"

"Itterashai!" I said, then we heard the sound of the car drove off. "Um, Chiki-san, don't worry about this _usual _event, this time, I'll do it personally so cancel all my meetings for today."

"Hai," she said, then went to her own table which is near the door. I look at the window when she left, _This is gonna be a long day!_

End of POV

xXxXxXxXxXxXx—xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Character Profiles:

The Sakura Family:

**_Tsubasa_** – he is the current head of the Sakura family since their parents had died, leaving the whole responsibility to his sister and their business to him. He is the older brother of Mikan. In his current age of 22, he is already a successful businessman but still doesn't have his own family. He loved her sister so much that he spoiled her, but their parents had taught them also good manners.  
_**Mikan**_ – she is the younger sister of Tsubasa, 17 years old, and a spoiled one. She is doing pretty average on her studies, she is also very pretty, and she loves her brother so much. She often changes her personal maid because what she want should: 1) know how to cook different recipes and shall know how to work in the kitchen, she doesn't need a real chef, though. 2) know how to do household chores, especially the laundry because she don't want her clothes ruined. 3) know how to do the garden because when she is in the mood she loves to garden, in fact, her brother had their garden much more larger and made a greenhouse at the back of their mansion. 4) have basic knowledge in cosmetology like knowing how to use a blower, iron, curler, knows how to apply make up, knows how to give her different hair styles, she needs this because she loves having her hair done, and again, she made it clear that she don't need someone who had finished cosmetology. 5) know handicrafts because she loves it also. There are a lot more "qualificatons" to be her maid which makes Tsubasa dizzy when looking for one.  
**_Chiki Iwaki_** – Tsubasa's office secretary, but often times work at the Sakura Mansion because Tsubasa usually stays there.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx—xXxXxXxXxXxXx

This is the usual life in the Sakura Mansion, every morning, you could hear the very loud voice of their Mikan-hime (she likes to be called like that), while stomping to Tsubasa's office, and her personal maid a.k.a. nanny running after her, pleading her not to fire her. Then Tsubasa expecting what will happen, will just smile at what's happening. Whenever Chiki would see this expression on her master's face, she would just shake her head and wonder why her master don't make any move about this. This happens, sometimes for about 3 days, everyday. The housemaids would just shake their heads. Even though Mikan-hime is very spoiled, they know that the Hime have a kind heart. She knows that there's no perfect one, but her pointers are pretty easy, sometimes: 1) listen when she's talking. 2) don't make her call you more than once. 3) chat when your job is done. 4) punctuality is a must.

And just now, another maid has been fired, and their Tsubasa-sama is on the whirls again in finding a new one.

* * *

Here it is, it's done. I don't know if you'll like this, and I got this very bad prologue, but I just thought that the plot is a good idea to start one. Well, just R&R.


	2. Bumping into an Old Friend

Summary: Mikan Sakura is the spoiled sister of Tsubasa, the youngest businessman on Japan

Summary: Mikan Sakura is the spoiled sister of Tsubasa, the youngest businessman on Japan. He always needs to find a personal maid that will qualify to his sister's _qualifications. _What will happen if he run onto Misaki Harada, his childhood friend whom he haven't seen after graduation in high school, and tell her what is his problem? Can she refer him to a good maid?

Disclaimer: I don't, and never will I, own Gakuen Alice.

Thanks for the review of pearlgirl710 (just see for yourself in this chappie), and flametrisha (I know it's rare that's why I put this up XOXO). They were the first ones to review and this is for them.

* * *

Maid for my Sister  
(Tsubasa x Misaki)  
by: LaDy CoUnteRpart of NaTsume

Chapter 2 (Bumping into an Old Friend)

_Normal POV_

"Tsubasa-sama, are you leaving right now?" Chiki asked Tsubasa.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx—xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Hep, hep, hep! Previously:_

"_Itterashai!" I said, then we heard the sound of the car drove off. "Um, Chiki-san, don't worry about this __usual __event, this time, I'll do it personally so cancel all my meetings for today."_

"_Hai," she said, then went to her own table which is near the door. I look at the window when she left, __This is gonna be a long day!_

xXxXxXxXxXxXx—xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Ah, yeah, I'm just taking a break," Tsubasa answered.

"Should I call Terada-san to prepare your car?" she is referring to his driver.

"Oh, no, I would go alone," he got up and went to his room through the connecting door. When he went back to the office, he is already in simple jeans and shirt. "Chiki, remember if someone calls, tell them that I'll be busy for the next few days so expect me to call them next week probably. Well, then, I'm going."

"Hai, itterasshai!" she answered.

He went downstairs and found Terada-san watching T.V. in the living room. "Ohayou, Terada-san!" he said cheerfully.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Tsubasa-sama. Are we going somewhere?" he got up and bowed to him as a sign of respect.

"Oh, no, just give me the keys and take the day off, I need to go personally," he got the keys and went to the garage where his car is waiting. In a few minutes, he's already on the road.

First, he went to the agency where he always looks for a maid for Mikan. He examined one by one the profiles of the available maids but no one passed his sister's qualifications. He went to next agency but still no one passed. He had already gone to four agencies but still no one passed. So he stopped in the central park and left his car in the parking lot and took a walk.

"Uh, oh," he said when he saw fan girls running to him. "This is gonna be a long run."

"Tsubasa-sama!!" they squealed. Well, who can blame them? It's Japan's youngest successful businessman who is devilishly handsome walking in the central park with no girl with him.

"Off I go!" he started to run as fast as he could. When he looked back to see if he had lost them, he accidentally bumped someone carrying some paper bags. "Huh, looks like I've lost them," he said not noticing that he has bumped someone.

"Aherm!" said the girl.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't notice," he said. He gave his hand to help the girl stand up then get the paper bags that fell. "Her- Misaki?!"

"Oh, thank- Tsubasa?!" they both said surprised.

"Oh, look what we got here, I was running away from all those fan girls which seems like all of this town's girls when I bump into the only girl that doesn't fall for me," he said, laughing.

"Oh, still conceited as ever, Tsubasa Sakura," then they both laughed. They agreed to take lunch together in a fancy restaurant and talked about the past.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx—xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Character Profile:

Misaki Harada – Tsubasa's childhood friend, best friend, best girl friend (not as in girlfriend), classmate since birth, etc. She is 21 years old; Tsubasa is older than her in 6 months. The last time they had seen each other was when they had their sayonara party after graduation in high school. She is a soon-to-be model and now preparing to start her career in New York.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx—xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Oh, I see, you are going to New York next month to start being a model," he sighed. "It's been so long since we've seen each other and now you're going away. Guess there's nothing we could do with it, since I'm very busy."

"It's okay, Tsubasa, I'm going to visit here every Christmas and summer probably," she said, reassuring that they're going to see each other again. "But you look like you had a world tour, is there any problem?"

"Well, remember my sister, Mikan?"

"Uhm, yeah, the cute one that you brought along with you sometimes during parties," she said, smiling. "So what's the problem with her?"

"Well I need to find her a personal maid a.k.a. nanny that should pass her qualifications. Know what, everyday we always need to change the current. Then we need to look for one again, and it's being a trouble to Chiki-san that's why right now, I let her stay in the mansion office and just wait for phone calls, at least, she can relax a bit," he explained to her. "And now, I decided to personally look for one."

"Really? What are these qualifications?" she asked, amused. He passed to her a folder which contains a list of stuff.

"Well, she should: 1) know how to cook different recipes and shall know how to work in the kitchen, she doesn't need a real chef, though. 2) know how to do household chores, especially the laundry because she don't want her clothes ruined. 3) know how to do the garden because when she is in the mood she loves to garden, in fact, her brother had their garden much more larger and made a greenhouse at the back of their mansion. 4) have basic knowledge in cosmetology like knowing how to use a blower, iron, curler, knows how to apply make up, knows how to give her different hair styles, she needs this because she loves having her hair done, and again, she made it clear that she don't need someone who had finished cosmetology. 5) know handicrafts because she loves it also," she read.

"She points out that she don't need a professional one nor a graduate, but she should know the basics to what's written there," he said. He looked at his watch then said, "Oh my, I should probably go back home. Well, looks like I lost to find one for the day. But it's a little early, though, would you like to go with me to our house and I'll tour you there?"

"Really? I'd love to!" she said. He picked up her paper bags then lead her to his car. He opened the door for her then went to his own seat. A few minutes later they are already in front of the Sakura Mansion.

"This is your house? It's very huge!" her eyes growing large with amusement.

"Well, c'mon and I'll show you around," he laid his hand to her which she gladly accepted. After an hour of touring her around in the mansion, they went to the porch in the end of the hall in the second floor and had snacks.

"Ano, Tsubasa, I have someone to recommend to you as the personal maid of your sister," she said, breaking the silence.

"Really, Misaki? Who?" he asked excited.

"Well, uhm, I'm interested in being the maid of your sister, do you think it's okay if I try it?" she said.

"Are you in your mind, Misaki? You are going to be a model then you're going to work as a maid!" he said, startled.

"Well, I'm serious, Tsubasa, and I just wanna give it a try, anyway, they put me on vacation since the flight would be next month," she said seriously. "And besides, you haven't found one, so while you look for one, I'd be willing to be her maid."

Tsubasa stopped to think the said, "Well, if it's okay, why not?"

"Oh, thanks Tsubasa!" she said happily then leaped to him to hug her.

* * *

Well, here is chapter 2, like what you expect it to be, Misaki will be the maid! I hope you liked it, and please R&R, I need those so I can continue.


	3. The Hime Meets the Maid

Summary: Mikan Sakura is the spoiled sister of Tsubasa, the youngest businessman on Japan. He always needs to find a personal maid that will qualify to his sister's _qualifications. _What will happen if he run onto Misaki Harada, his childhood friend whom he haven't seen after graduation in high school, and tell her what is his problem? Can she refer him to a good maid?

Disclaimer: I don't, and never will I, own Gakuen Alice.

Author's Note: Thanks to pearlgirl710, flametrisha, Peace Heaven, XxblackwingsxX for the reviews. I'm glad that you liked my fic. I decided that I'll update this every after 7 days so that you don't need to check and check and check if I have updated.

* * *

Maid for my Sister

(Tsubasa x Misaki)

by: LaDy CoUnteRpart of NaTsume

Chapter 3 (The Hime Meets the Maid)

xXxXxXxXxXxXx—xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Previously:_

"_Well, I'm serious, Tsubasa, and I just wanna give it a try, anyway, they put me on vacation since the flight would be next month," she said seriously. "And besides, you haven't found one, so while you look for one, I'd be willing to be her maid."_

_Tsubasa stopped to think the said, "Well, if it's okay, why not?"_

"_Oh, thanks Tsubasa!" she said happily then leaped to him to hug her._

xXxXxXxXxXxXx—xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Ahehe, okay, okay, I get it, you're happy I know, but let go of me, I can't breathe," he said while laughing.

"Hehe, gomen ne, I was just happy," she quickly let go of him but she stayed on his lap. After a while, she hugged him again because she still can't believe it. "I'm really glad that you let me, Tsubasa!"

"air air" Tsubasa hugged back but he can't seem to breathe.

"Gomen again, Tsubasa!" she let go but again, she remained on his lap.

"So, when are you starting?" he asked after he got enough air.

"Could I start now?" she quickly asked back.

"If you could, why not?" he said.

"Yay!" she was so happy that she raised her hands that made her jump a little from her seat.

"Yeouch! Hey, that hurts you know," he said while laughing. He is very amused to see Misaki so happy. "Okay, let's go, Mikan texted me that she's at the mall buying something for her project so she'd probably go home after dinner already so we still have time to get your things."

"Oh, yeah, c'mon!" but she remained on his lap. She did not notice that she's on his lap so she was surprised when Tsubasa suddenly lifted her then walked while carrying her bridal-style to the car. "Hey, Tsubasa, put me down!"

"Well, can't let you walk because you'll probably ask me to carry you on my back, you're more lighter this way and you'll bite my ear again if I carry you on my back," he just shook his shoulder and went inside, still carrying Misaki on his lap. Misaki went to the passenger seat then Tsubasa started driving after giving some reminders to Chiki. "We'll probably be back at 7 pm so tell the cook that I want dinner to be prepared already but just freshly cooked, okay. And tell her to prepare these for dinner," he gave her a piece of paper where the food listed are Misaki's favorites. (I can't think of any elegant Japanese food so I made it like that).

"Hai, Tsubasa-sama. How many persons are eating?" she asked.

"Mikan said they'll be back after dinner so that means she and Taka-san is eating dinner at the mall. Then that means me, you, Misaki, and Terada-san will be eating later," he counted the persons that will eat. He always includes Chiki, Terada, and Mikan's driver during their meals because their table is very big but there's only two of them in the family and the three are already close to them. "Well, we're going!"

Misaki directed him the way to her house. During the ride, they listened to the radio which they listened to together when they were in high school and sang with it. After fifteen minutes, they arrived at Misaki's apartment wherein she lives alone. Her parents had already passed away so she lives alone. She packed her things and Tsubasa helped her then they put it inside the car. She went to the landlady and told her that she'd be living in the Sakura mansion until her trip to New York so she's leaving her apartment. That month's paid already so the landlady let her go. Next she called her manager and said that she's living in the Sakura mansion and call there instead of the apartment when she needs her. After these they drove off to the Sakura Mansion.

A maid took her luggage and other bags then led her to her new room. Tsubasa followed her after checking the dinning room.

"So, how do you like it?" Tsubasa asked her.

"It's beautiful Tsubasa, are you sure that I'm just a maid?" she said.

"You're not just a maid in here Misaki, you're my best friend so you stay here. And since you have given up your apartment, why don't you stay here whenever you come home from those trips?" he offered.

"Honto ni? You would allow me to stay here? I'd love to demo-" Tsubasa cut her off.

"It's settled then, you're staying here, that means you're part of the family already!" he said. "C'mon, you can finish that later, let's eat dinner."

"Hai!" she stood up then cling to his back. "But you'll carry me!"

"Do I have any choice?" he said then lowered his back then they headed downstairs. When they entered the dinning room, Chiki and Terada were there already and were shocked to see their master carrying a girl.

"Konbanwa, minna-san, this is Misaki Harada my childhood friend and best friend that will be staying with us for a month. I'll discuss everything later when Mikan and Taka-san comes back. C'mon, let's eat," he said.

"Konbanwa, minna-san," she bowed to them then sit down at the left side of Tsubasa.

"Hey, aren't you the latest cover girl in Young Soul magazine, that teenage magazine that is on the top list today?" Chiki asked when she recognized her.

"Ah, yeah, that's me, I'm glad that you read that magazine," she smiled at Tsubasa's secretary. After they finished eating, she went up again to her room to continue arranging her stuff. Well, she's a model, right, of course, she have lots of stuff and clothes and beauty products, etc. She was almost done when she heard a loud voice from downstairs that reached the second floor because of the loudness.

"Tadaima!" it was Mikan, she just came home from shopping. "Onii-sama!" _She's probably clinging to Tsubasa like what she does when someone bullies her when she was still little. Well, gotta finish this, Tsubasa might call me anytime!_

After she was done, she looked at the mirror to check her self first then went downstairs. Along the stairs, she met a maid that was going up.

"Oh, Misaki-sama, I was just about to call you, Tsubasa-sama wants you at the living room now, Mikan-hime is already there," she said.

"I'm going there, and don't call me Misaki-sama, Misaki would be better," she smiled at the maid.

"Oh no, Tsubasa-sama said you're part of the family and you're a top model, we can't just call you Misaki," the maid shook her head.

"Well, if you insist, but treat me like you treat Tsubasa, I don't like people to look up on me just because I'm a top model," she smiled then went down. In the living room, she saw Tsubasa and Mikan seated on the couch while the staff of the house lined up in front.

"Mikan, here she is, you're new maid," Tsubasa said.

"Misaki-nee-chan?! Is that you?" Mikan's eyes widened. "You're prettier than before!"

"I'm glad you recognize me, Mikan-chan!" Mikan hugged her and she hugged back.

"Onii-sama, don't tell me that onee-chan will be my maid?" Mikan looked at her brother.

"Well, not really a maid, since she will live here for a month only, she just volunteered to be your maid for now while I look for one. Anyway, she's qualified, she's a model so she knows all those girly stuff you like, and she can cook well and do some cool recipes, do some household chores, since she lived alone when she became a model, she knows how to take care of the garden because she loves flowers like you do, she can watch how the laundry is done with your clothes because she's a model, her clothes need to be in appropriate condition, and she knows handicrafts since that's at least the best thing she could do when we were in high school," Tsubasa explained. Misaki hit his head.

"What do you mean the best thing I could do, have you forgotten that I'm also a top student when we graduated?" she said.

"Well, we're almost a tie back then," Tsubasa said. Yes, they almost had a tie in being the top student, since they work together in projects, homeworks, studying, and all, but of course, they are still different in some aspects so Tsubasa became the top student and Misaki is the second.

"So anyway, I also would like to explain one more thing, Misaki had already left her apartment so she'd still be living up to the end of next month in this mansion even if I find a maid for Mikan because after a month, Misaki will be leaving for New York because of her modeling career. Then whenever Misaki goes back here in Japan, she would still stay here so her room now will be hers forever and this house will be her home also, does anyone has a complaint?" Tsubasa said to the whole household. When no one spoke, he introduced Misaki one by one to the staff. Everyone accepted her with both hands which made Tsubasa and her happy.

"Ne, nee-chan, I'm glad you accepted to live here," Mikan said to her when everyone has left, even Tsubasa left the living room and went his office which is upstairs.

"I'm glad too, c'mon, let's go up you still have school tomorrow," she smiled then they held hands in going upstairs. Mikan asked her where her room is and she pointed her room which is in the right side of the hall.

"Wow, you have all of these clothes?" Mikan's eyes widened when she saw a clothes' rack full of dresses.

"Yeah, I need to put them there because they can't be folded since they're gowns and formal clothes," she said. Mikan looked at the dresses then she opened the closet. Her eyes grew wider.

"You arranged these clothes, nee-chan?" she was amazed by how the clothes were arranged from casuals to semi-formals, from jeans to skirts, from blouses to t-shirts, from tank tops to halter tops, etc etc. "I hope the dressing room was as neat as this."

"You have a dressing room?" she asked.

"Yah, onii-sama provided one so that if we have guests and needs clothes, they would have a variety to choose from and so as me," she said.

"Then we'll arrange it in the weekend, ne?" she promised the girl.

"Honto ni? Okay, I'm going to sleep now," Mikan went out and she followed, she saw her enter the room next to the room in front of hers. "Oyasuminasai, nee-chan."

"Oyasuminasai, Mikan-hime," she said, then went to Tsubasa's office that is on the other side of the room in front of her room. "Chiki-san, is Tsubasa done yet?"

"Iie, Misaki-sama, he's still reviewing some reports but he's nearly done," Chiki shook her head.

"Okay, but can I come in?" she asked again.

"Sure," Chiki said then continued typing.

She knocked at the door then she heard Tsubasa's voice saying that it's open. "Hi! Still working?"

"Yeah, you can sit down on that couch while you wait for me, I'm nearly done," he pointed to the couch near the door.

"Want some massage, Tsubasa, you seem a little tired," she offered.

"Can you?" Misaki nodded and went to his back then started massaging his head. "Well, maybe this is because I haven't had a vacation, I completely forgotten to have one."

"Well, this month's nearing to end then next month would be Mikan's summer break, so maybe we could go somewhere like the beach," she said.

"That's right, you're still here by then since the end of next month will be your flight," his face lightened. "I'm done, c'mon, let's go to sleep."

When they went out of the office, Chiki already went to her room. Then, when they were in front of her room, Tsubasa pointed to the room in front of hers, "This one's mine, if you need anything I'm right here."

"Hai! Tsubasa, thanks," she said.

"For what?" he asked.

"For letting me stay in here, that's all. Well, oyasumi, Tsubasa," she said.

"That's nothing, oyasumi, Misaki," he said then they both went to their rooms. She turned off the lights then went to her bed. _Why am I feeling this way? We're still the same; we act the same like we act before when we were still studying. They say we act like a married couple back then, but we're still acting like we do those times, I wonder if they would still say that we act like a married couple now. But why do I feel this way when I went to his lap? I just sat there, unlike before that I even slept on his side while we're taking a nap by the sakura tree. This is so, different, it seems like, my crush before has grown bigger!_ Misaki slept thinking of these.

Meanwhile in Tsubasa's room, _This is so not good, I had so many girlfriends before when we graduated from high school but I never felt this with any of those girls. Why did I felt like conscious when she sat on my lap and hugged me? My, my, this is not good. I wonder if she felt conscious too when she sat on my lap. Maybe my crush before on her had grown bigger and turned into love. _They're thinking about the same thing, the days they had in their school days.

* * *

This is chapter three, minna-san, I hope you like it, I only finished this today so I wasn't able to check if there are wrong grammars so please bear with it. Please R&R, no flames please, I'm only new to writing!


	4. First Day of Being a Maid

Summary: Mikan Sakura is the spoiled sister of Tsubasa, the youngest businessman on Japan. He always needs to find a personal maid that will qualify to his sister's _qualifications. _What will happen if he run onto Misaki Harada, his childhood friend whom he haven't seen after graduation in high school, and tell her what is his problem? Can she refer him to a good maid?

Disclaimer: I don't, and never will I, own Gakuen Alice.

Author's Note: And again, thanks to pearlgirl710, flametrisha, Peace Heaven, XxblackwingsxX for supporting this fic from the very first day I wrote here in , and of course to cherryblossomkisses95 who just recently read my fic. I hope that you'll like the next chapters more! And about the every week update, that would mean every Tuesday, ne? But my mom came home this Sunday so mom being here means a lot of shoppings, swimmings, and vacations, so I decided that at the very Tuesday I'm available, I would update this with how many chapters there should already be!

* * *

Maid for my Sister

(Tsubasa x Misaki)

by: LaDy CoUnteRpart of NaTsume

Chapter 4 (First Day of Being a Maid)

xXxXxXxXxXxXx—xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Previously:_

_This is so not good, I had so many girlfriends before when we graduated from high school but I never felt this with any of those girls. Why did I felt like conscious when she sat on my lap and hugged me? My, my, this is not good. I wonder if she felt conscious too when she sat on my lap. Maybe my crush before on her had grown bigger and turned into love. They're thinking about the same thing, the days they had in their school days__._

xXxXxXxXxXxXx—xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Misaki's POV_

Krrriiiinnggg! Went my alarm clock. _What is this? It's only 6:00! Ah, yes, I set it because I don't want Mikan to wake up before me. Okay, let's see, what do I do first? _I grabbed the list which is under my alarm clock. _Hmn, it says prepare Mikan's bath then wake up her before the bath cools down. _I went to my bathroom first then took a bath. It's only 6:00 and Mikan's wake up time is 6:30. I took a bath quickly. Then I put on casual clothes. I wore white shorts with a brown belt and a simple pink blouse. When I was satisfied with my look, I went to Mikan's room then knocked. She was fast asleep. I went to her bathroom and prepared her bath, and then I went back to her bed and woke her up.

"Hime, your bath is ready, hurry up or you'll be late for school," I said to her when she sat on her bed.

"Ah, hai!" she said then went to the bathroom. I fixed her bed then get her uniform from her closet then leave the room. I went downstairs to the kitchen to prepare Mikan's breakfast. The cook was about to prepare breakfast when I stopped her.

"I'll be the one to cook breakfast today for everybody, don't worry, I know what Tsubasa likes and so as Mikan's," I smiled then put on an apron and tied my hair into a ponytail. I hummed a tune while I get the ingredients and stuff from the kitchen cabinets and refrigerator. I made fried rice and fried shrimp and extracted juice from fresh oranges. I was making the fried rice when Mikan called me. I passed the frying pan to the cook then went upstairs quickly. She is done taking a bath and wants to have her hair done. I dried her hair then put some cream then tied her hair in a high ponytail then brushed it. It didn't need to be curled since Mikan's hair is already wavy at the bottom then I curled the excess in both sides which I intentionally didn't include in the ponytail.

"Hime, breakfast is ready, go down when you're ready," I said then went outside her room.

_End of POV_

Meanwhile in Tsubasa's room…

_Tsubasa's POV_

It was only 6:00 when I woke up but I didn't went to the bathroom immediately. I stayed in bed. From now on, Misaki will be staying with us; I wonder what might change while she's in here. This is the day that she will start being the maid of my sister, will I hear Mikan's screeching again to my office? I don't know what might happen, my crush on her before, it might grow larger and develop into something else. I might as well collect memories together with her and Mikan while she's here, at least when she go away, everything will be fine. Ah, better start the day now!

I stood up from my bed and fixed it then went into the bathroom. Then I dressed into my usual office outfit. I was just about to go to my office when somebody knocked at the door. I went and opened the door. It was Misaki, in those short shorts and pink blouse with an apron on top. Damn, she looked sexy, especially with those shorts that reveals those slim, flawless legs of hers. I looked away, "What do you need?" I asked.

She smiled with those glittering eyes, "Breakfast is ready, Tsubasa, I prepared them and I'd like to eat with you and Mikan."

"But I need to head to my o-," she cut me off. "No buts, you'll eat breakfast with us whether you like it or not. Chiki-san, Taka-san, and Terada-san are already there." She pushed me out of the room. I couldn't disagree with her whenever she asks me to do something just like before.

Just like she said, Chiki and the others are already there in the table. Only the three of us are missing. I sit down on my usual place which is in the head while Misaki sat on my right after removing her apron which fully revealed what she's wearing. The shorts were shorter than I expected and it revealed more skin. Wait, was Misaki really wearing extra short shorts or they just really looked that short to me? It did look short to me but it really wasn't that short. It's in a normal length.

We were just about to eat when we heard a loud rampage going downstairs. I already know who it was so I just smiled in my usual self and waited for her.

"Onii-sama!!" screeched our young princess.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Mikan-hime! What is it now? Don't tell me Misaki failed to be your personal maid?" I asked her when she arrived in the dinning hall with her backpack which she put in the seat on my right side then sat on my lap. Ah, why do girls love to sit on my lap?

"Iie, actually, I was about to tell you that I like her demo, I can't find you in your office nor in your room," she said, then she looked at the food and her eyes widened. "Oh, it's fried rice!" She went to her own seat and started getting food on her plate. Uhm, did I tell you that my sister also has a big appetite like mine? "Itadakimasu!"

We also started eating. We really liked the food. "Hey, Misaki, you cooked today right?"

"Uhuh!" she nodded.

"It's good, and the juice, it's sweet but it doesn't have sugar," I said while trying to look at the bottom of the glass if there is any trace of sugar there.

"Iie, it doesn't have sugar in it, I extracted that from fresh oranges that's why. I saw it in the ref and there are lots of it so I decided to use them, and fresh fruit juice is good for the body," she explained.

"The fried shrimp is good!" Mikan said with food in her mouth.

"I learned that from one of my trips here in Japan when I ate in a seafood restaurant, they say that in some country they call it camaron rebosado, I think it's Spanish," she said. This meal, for the first time since I became the head of our family, became happy and had everyone in the mansion eat altogether. Ever since I started training on how to handle our business and at the same time studying, it's either I wake up too early or sleep late then wake late. I haven't ate breakfast nor lunch with Mikan since then. Even during weekends, it's only dinner that I can eat with her but that is only sometimes; not until now that Misaki is here to make us eat breakfast altogether again.

_End of POV_

After they all finished eating, Mikan and Taka-san left for school, Tsubasa and Chiki went to the office, Terada-san went to living room as always and read the newspaper, and Misaki started to help the maids clean up the table. Then she went upstairs to clean Mikan's bedroom. She was sweeping the floor when she heard Tsubasa calling her. She put aside the broom then went to Tsubasa's office.

"Why did you call me?" she asked.

"I was just gonna say that I'm leaving now, I'm going to the main office of Sakura Empire," he said while arranging the papers on top of his desk. "You can do whatever you like while you're in here and waiting for Mikan to arrive."

"Just call what if you're going home late, ne?" she said. "And hey, can I arrange the mansion? The curtains, especially the ones in the living room, seems like they haven't been change since last year."

"Well, you can, you may also arrange the guest rooms if you like, Hayame-chan can help you, we haven't got a new housekeeper since the death of the last one," Tsubasa said. "Well, I'm off, Chiki-san, let's go."

"Hai!" Chiki answered from outside the office.

Before he went outside, Tsubasa gave her a quick kiss in the forehead then headed outside. She was shocked but regained herself quickly then went after them. "Itterashai!" She waved at them. When they were out of sight, she headed inside. "Hayame-chan! Come here for a moment!" She called.

"Nani?" the maid asked.

"We're going to clean this house and rearrange this, ne? Now, let's get started," she said. "C'mon, let's remove the curtains."

So they cleaned the mansion. They removed all the curtains and table cloths and bed sheets and the flowers in the vases in the living room and in each of the guest rooms. There are actually four guest rooms excluding Misaki's room; all in the second floor together with Misaki, Mikan, the room next to Mikan's which is intended for her personal maid, Tsubasa's office, Chiki's room, and the master's bedroom which is Tsubasa's. That's when she realized that her room was a lot bigger than the other guest rooms and like the size of Mikan's and Tsubasa's bedrooms. Tsubasa's office, Chiki's room and all the other guest rooms are all in the same sizes except the one she is using and the room beside hers which is a nursery. The two rooms were both the same size as Tsubasa's and Mikan's. She asked the maid why.

"The room you are using was Tsubasa-sama's room before their parents died. The room next to yours is the nursery when the two were still babies," Hayame said. _My room is Tsubasa's room before! It's like, it's like I'm his wife! Wait! Gather yourself, Misaki, you are NOT even his girlfriend so why think you're his wife! _"Uhm, Misaki-sama?"

"Oh, gomen, I was just thinking about something. Now, we've already removed the curtains and sheets, and we've already dusted the cabinets, tables, and some decorations, swept and cleaned the floors, and the walls and stuff are well maintained. There are no cracks so it's really only cleaning, rearranging, and decorating that are needed and we're already done cleaning," she said. "Now, where are the curtains and sheets put?"

"It's in the room beside the dressing room downstairs," they went downstairs to the said room. When she saw one cabinet full of folded curtains, she pulled out one by one those that she liked then hanged them in a high dress rack. Then she examined it carefully. Hayame was surprised but picked up the curtains that fell from those that she pulled.

"Where's the bed sheets and pillowcases?" she asked.

"It's on the next cabinet. Doushite? Have you chosen the curtains already?" she asked.

"Iie. I have seen what I liked most but I need to see the bed sheets also," she said while opening the cabinet.

"The sheets and pillowcases on the right shelves are the individual ones, the bottom drawer holds the pillowcases for the throw pillows in the living room." Hayame said.

"Oh, yeah, thanks," she said while inspecting the sheets and pillowcases. Then she started pulling sheets and cases again just like what she did to the curtains. "Lay these on the table."

"Hai," Hayame took the sheets from her then laid it on the table in the room. She stood up then looked at the sheets then at the curtains. Then she appointed the sheets which will go to each curtain she chose and to which room they would go. Hayame was very impressed on how creative she is. "Sugoi, Misaki-sama! No wonder you're a great model!"

She smiled at what the maid said. They were putting back the other curtains and bed sheets when she remembered the table mats for the center table, coffee tables, and side tables. "Hayame-chan, where's the table mats?" she asked.

"It's on the next cabinet I think," she said, not looking at her because of the curtains she is putting back.

She opened the next cabinet which had curtains and bed sheets. She noticed that the right shelves have boyish ones while the left are girlish. She already guessed that those are Tsubasa and Mikan's but still she asked. "Ano, Hayame-chan, why are these curtains separated from those?"

"Ah, those are Tsubasa-sama and Mikan-hime's curtains and bed sheets that's why," she answered, still not looking at her. She nodded then looked at the curtains and sheets. They do seem special. Then she noticed a pink curtain and sheet set that is still on it's cover, stuck on the side of Tsubasa's curtains. She took it then realized it hadn't been opened nor used. She opened it then laid it. It's a pink curtain and bed sheet set that has a design of cherry blossoms on it. The set looked familiar to her. She was trying to remember where she had seen it when Hayame spoke.

"That curtain, bed sheet, and pillowcases set are Tsubasa-sama's. He said it's special but he said it's not for Mikan-hime. He bought Mikan-hime another one that had tangerines on it," the maid said while looking at the curtain. "Tsubasa-sama looked happy when he looks at that. He often does."

"Really? Maybe he bought this because it reminds him of someone he cares for and makes him smile, maybe someone he loves," she said then stopped on what she had said last. She then remembered something.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx—xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Flashback:_

_Set when they were kids._

"_Hey, Tsubasa, look at that pink bed sheets and curtain set that has cherry blossom print on it," she pointed the set that is displayed by the glass wall of the shop they went across while walking home from school._

"_Yeah, what about it?" he asked._

"_I would like to have those on my bed when I grow up and have my own room," she said. "But those are for king-size beds and we're only poor and only have a queen-size bed that is fit for the whole family already."_

"_Maybe if you work hard and try to earn some money, you could buy a king-size bed of your own," he just simply said then continued to walk._

"_Tsubasa, chotto matte!" she ran after him. Tsubasa then walked faster and made her catch him. They laughed and laughed while running…._

_End of Flashback_

xXxXxXxXxXxXx—xXxXxXxXxXxXx

She smiled upon remembering that. _So Tsubasa did care for me. _She smiled at the thought. "Hayame-chan, I'm using this set for my room," she said to the maid. "Now where's the table mats again?" She started to choose table mats then they went out of the room and started putting the sheets on the beds and the curtains on the windows. They rearranged some furnitures then replaced the flower vases and flowers with new ones and new fresh flowers from the greenhouse. They decorated, rearranged, and replaced until she was satisfied.

"Misaki-sama, you're really great! Look how the living rooms looks after you've rearrange it, it's only Chiki-san who chooses and replaces the table mats and curtains every month when she's not busy," the maids were amazed. "Chiki-san's choices are also great but you're work is greater."

"If only we have a girl in here that could work on the rooms, maybe this house is very arranged every month, of course Mikan-hime is still young for these and she's busy with school," one maid said.

"If only Tsubasa-sama would have a wife to manage the house instead of a housekeeper," Hayame said. "Hey, maybe you could be his wife, Misaki-sama."

The maids agreed. She blushed at the idea, "He's not even my boyfriend! And besides, we're bestfriends, that's all."

"But you fit together Misaki-sama, you're very beautiful and he's handsome, but he's a little playboy, wait, that gave me an idea, maybe you could stop Tsubasa-sama from being a playboy sometimes and make him settle!" Hayame said.

"Yah, Misaki-sama can do that, she was even able to make the family eat all together!" the cook agreed. Everybody else agreed.

"But he's a very rich person. A young businessman, and considered to be Prince of Japan! While me, I'm just a starting model that poses for children, teens, and adults' magazines," she said.

"Doesn't even care, nor does Tsubasa-sama cares, he's already rich to marry a rich girl also. And if he's a prince, you're a perfect princess already," they said. They started teasing her again until her cellphone rang.

"Excuse me for awhile, moshi moshi?" she left the group. "Oh, Hime, hai, hai, I'll say it to your brother. Ja ne! Hime is going home late but can catch up to dinner."

She noticed it was only 4:00, Tsubasa's regular time out is 5:00, and so she went to the kitchen and decided to bake a cake for dessert. There were enough ingredients for the cake she planned so she started baking one.

"What is that Misaki-sama?" The cook asked.

"I'm baking a cake for dessert," she smiled at the cook.

"For what are these cherry blossom molders?" she asked when she notice cherry blossom shaped molders. (They're flat ones but have the shape of a cherry blossom, it's like a cookie cutter but it's a molder.)

"For the flower candies that are put on top of cakes using toothpicks, I can't find ones that are really like flowers so I used that flat molders and decided that I'll make it as toppings instead of those that have toothpicks," she said while mixing the ingredients.

She was already making the flower candies when they heard Tsubasa's car stop in front of the main door.

"Tadaima!" he said very lively. "Misaki? I went home early 'coz- hey, the living room looks nice!"

"Welcome home, Tsubasa-sama, Misaki-sama was the one who worked on this. Even the guest rooms are great," Hayame quickly went into the main door.

"Well, no wonder she's a model, where's she?" he asked.

"She's on the kitchen, Tsubasa-sama," she answered.

"Okay, arigatou," he went to the kitchen. "What's that?"

"Cake for dessert, you like chocolate cake, ne?" she said.

"Hmm, yeah, nice work with the living room, huh," he said then suddenly hugged her from the back then tickled her. (Imagine! He hugged her!)

"Hey, I'm making the flowers, it might be ruined!" she laughed when he started tickling her.

"Hehe, gomen," he said then let go of her. "Ano, I liked how you rearranged the living room, think you can supervise the upcoming party to be held in the party hall for the businessmen?"

"You're looking for clients, ne? Sure I can do it, how much time do I have?" she asked.

"For about a week, it will be held next week Friday," he said.

"So that means I have nine days, give me the important details and I'll be the one to do manage everything," she smiled.

"Ah, yeah, just get it from Chiki-san," he said then went upstairs to change his clothes.

"Hey, before you go, Mikan is going home at probably dinner time," she said.

"Yeah, she had informed me," he said then continued to go upstairs. They waited for Mikan to come home then they ate dinner. All of them liked the cake she baked.

"Ano, Misaki-nee-san, could you teach me how to bake?" she asked.

"Of course, Mikan, but you already know how to bake right? I mean, you're great at cooking," she said.

"But I like to learn more," she said.

"Oh, I see. Well, how do you like the living room?" she asked.

"It was great, I haven't got plans on rearranging that because of so many things to do at school because it's nearly summer break," she answered.

"It's okay, I don't have anything to do then that's why I did that," she said.

After they were done eating, they went to their own rooms except for her. She went to Mikan's room before Mikan can even get there and started to prepare her bath. When Mikan entered the bathroom she then picked a sleepwear for her. She chose a simple baby pink pajama top and bottom set. After Mikan was done, she dried her hair and brushed it. And then she helped her with some of her homework specially algebra. After they were done, she kissed her forehead then went to her own room. She also took a bath then wore a top and boyleg pajama set. She lied down on her stomach on her bed. She looked at the clock. _It's still early. _She thought. She picked a book then started to read. After a while someone knocked.

"Hey, Misaki, can I come in?" it was Tsubasa.

"Uhm, yeah, it's open," she said. She looked at the door as it opened and in came Tsubasa in his boxers only. "Uhm, Tsubasa, could you at least wear a shirt?"

"Ahehe, gomen ne, but aren't you used to seeing this perfect body of mine?" he teased then posed in front of her.

"Oh sorry, but we're already grown ups, Tsubasa. What would people think if they see us in one room with you showing that PERFECT BODY OF YOURS?" she said, emphasizing the perfect body of yours.

"Doesn't matter anyway, no one would see us, and I'm seating here in a chair, not in your bed- how did you find these curtains and beddings?" he finally noticed the curtain and bedding set.

"Hehe, I didn't know you really cared for me, Tsubasa. You still remember that I like these," she smiled in a teasingly manner.

"I saw that as I was walking around that street where that shop was located. Then I remembered so I bought it then thought that I would give it as a gift for you when we meet again," he said.

"Aw, c'mon, you could have given it to me already, you have your connections, you could easily find me since I'm a model," she continued to tease him.

"I don't have time, I have so much work when I bought that I forgot to give it to you, but you did receive the flowers, right?" he asked.

"Oh, those dozen flowers, oh no, it's dozen bouquets of dozen roses, there's a bouquet of red roses, there was a white one, then tulips, then pink roses, then yellow, then the assorted colors of roses, and many others," she said as she count the bouquets.

"That was when you first signed a big contract, right?" he asked again.

"Ah, yah," she said. Silence. _He looks hot in those boxers, well, I could say, he really has that PERFECT body of his._

_My, Misaki wears these kinds of sleepwear? I don't even know if that is sleepwear or underwear. I know that she DOESN'T have anything under those garments, even if that pillow is hiding her chest, I can say that she doesn't have brassier under that. Oh, what am I thinking, I'm not pervert or any of the like, I maybe a playboy back then, but I was never a pervert! (Ano, Tsubasa, I'm not a pervert too, gomen ne, but we have to make it like this. Hehe talking to a written character!)_

"I'm going to sleep already, oyasuminasai!" he said then went out as quickly as he can before Misaki knows what he is thinking about her.

"Sleep tight, Tsubasa!" she just said as he went out. "What's with him?"

They both thought about each other as they slept like the other nights. _This is not good! _They both thought.

* * *

Okay, this is chapter four, I tried to make it longer. I hope you like this but I don't think you will. Gomen ne, minna-san, I'm running out of ideas! Well, just read and review, criticisms accepted but not flames please, don't make me desperate.


	5. The Party: Introduction of Fiancée?

Summary: Mikan Sakura is the spoiled sister of Tsubasa, the youngest businessman on Japan. He always needs to find a personal maid that will qualify to his sister's _qualifications. _What will happen if he run onto Misaki Harada, his childhood friend whom he haven't seen after graduation in high school, and tell her what is his problem? Can she refer him to a good maid?

Disclaimer: I don't, and never will I, own Gakuen Alice.

Author's Note: Thanks to the following who reviewed chapter 4: pearlgirl710, XxBlackWingsxX, and Peace Heaven. Thanks for the review guys, you are my inspiration in continuing.

* * *

Maid for my Sister

(Tsubasa x Misaki)

by: LaDy CoUnteRpart of NaTsume

Chapter 5 (The Party: Introduction of Fiancée?)

xXxXxXxXxXxXx—xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Previously:_

"_I'm going to sleep already, oyasuminasai!" he said then went out as quickly as he can before Misaki knows what he is thinking about her._

"_Sleep tight, Tsubasa!" she just said as he went out. "What's with him?"_

_They both thought about each other as they slept like the other nights. This is not good! They both thought._

xXxXxXxXxXxXx—xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Early the next morning, things went out fine like yesterday. She was able to wake up before Mikan and was able to prepare her bath on time. She did not cook today, though. When she went downstairs to the kitchen, the cook had already prepared breakfast and Tsubasa, Chiki, and Tera-san were already eating. Then they left early before Mikan can even finish her breakfast because of so many things to do in the office, mainly things about the upcoming party.

"Tsubasa had changed, ne? He knows the word punctuality now. Before he would be always late in class during lunchtime because of sleeping on the Sakura tree," Misaki said while they are eating.

"Iie, nii-sama is still that late guy, you know, when I had a party in school wherein I asked him to be my escort, he came 15 minutes before the end of the party," Mikan said. "But you're the one who has changed a lot, nee-san. You're much more graceful than before."

"Hehe, but I still have my power punch which I use when someone annoys me, like you're brother. You're the only one who didn't change, Mikan," she said. "You're still that little sister of Tsubasa that has that sunny smile, big appetite, and-"

"Bad in algebra," Mikan continued when she remembered her almost failing score in their quiz.

"Don't worry, I'm here, I can help you!" Misaki said. "Now, hurry up and finish your meal, I'm going upstairs to clean your room, ne?"

"Hai!" Mikan hurried up then went to school after finishing. After cleaning Mikan's room, she started planning for the party. She went inside the party room. She counted the tables.

"The tables are okay, they're enough to accommodate the guests," she said. "There's enough space for everybody if they want to roam around, there's a mini bar, a stage-"

She stopped when she saw the stage. _Not bad._

She went inside the stock room wherein the curtains and others are put. She looked at the curtains and table cloths for the party room. "Hayame-chan!"

"Yes, Misaki-sama?" the maid quickly went inside.

"Prepare these curtains and table cloths I chose, we will put that on the tables on the day of the party in the morning. Now, go to the party room and open the windows, we will start cleaning," she said then went to the phone in the living room. "Yes, yes, I would like catering service next week Friday and I want it to be prepared at 6 o'clock in the evening so that before the guests arrive, everything is already ready, understand? Okay, remember that I punctuality is a must. Yes, arigatou gozaimasu!"

"You ordered a catering service for the party, Misaki-sama?" Hayame asked when she got in.

"Yeah, there's only a few days left that's why we can't just prepare food that'll be enough for more than 50 guests," she said while dusting the tables. After they were done sweeping and dusting the tables and chairs and even the stage, she went inside the living room then sat on the sofa. She looked at the clock. "It's already 3:00, Mikan will be here anytime, she said their teachers had an emergency meeting."

"What about Tsubasa-sama?" the maid asked.

"Chiki-san said that he has one more meeting for today that would be up to 5:00 probably so they would go home in the normal time. Nah, I doubt it. Knowing Tsubasa, punctuality is one thing that is out of his mind. Maybe I should teach Chiki-san how to do the ultra punch, he's probably sleeping on his desk," she said. Hayame sweat dropped.

After half an hour, Mikan arrived then hurried to her room. She followed her inside with her snacks and found her sitting in front of her desk with many books and notebooks open together with her laptop.

"Mikan-hime, here is your snacks," she said.

"Yay, food!" she merrily jumped from her desk.

"My, Mikan-hime, you have lots of homeworks today," she said.

"Ah, yeah," she just answered while eating the sandwich.

"Want me to help you?" she offered.

"Will you?" Mikan's eyes widened.

"Yeah!" she said then they started doing Mikan's homeworks. They finished just right to take a bath first then have dinner time. They went downstairs to the dinning room; everyone is already seated on the table except for Tsubasa.

"Ne, Chiki-san, where is Tsubasa?" she asked Chiki.

"He said he's just taking a bath," Chiki answered.

"He's late again," Misaki said. After another minute, Tsubasa entered the dinning room. He was just about to sit down when Misaki punched him. "You're late AGAIN!"

"Ahehe, gomen ne, Misaki, I was just-" he said.

"SLEEPING!" she shouted at him.

"Hehe, gomen ne, now, now, don't shout, we're having supper here," he said.

"Haven't I told you that everyone should eat altogether if we could," she said while going back to her seat.

"Okay, okay," he said then they started eating. After that they did their usual routines then went to sleep. The next morning after everyone was gone, Misaki started preparing for the party again. She asked Chiharu to wash the table cloths because they're a little dirty because of being stocked in the cabinet. Then she went out of the mansion then rode the car she uses. The guards opened the front gate for her then she went out. First she went to the restaurant she asked called for the catering service. She went inside the manager's office.

"Ohayou, Harada-san, are you here to pick out a package for the catering service you ordered?" the manager asked.

"Yes," she said then sat on the chair the woman pointed to her. The manager explained to her the packages for the catering service while she asked some questions.

"So it's settled then, Ms. Harada," the manager said as she stood up from her seat.

"Yeah, thank you, I hope that everything I ordered will be as I wanted it to be; a buffet with waiters that will assist the guests, this party's not just any party, you know. 'Till then, ja ne!" she said then went outside. Outside the office, someone called her name.

"Hey, Misaki!" a boy with long black hair called her. She looked at the direction of the person.

"It's you, Akira!" she smiled.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx—xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Character Profile:

Akira Tonouchi – Tsubasa and Misaki's friend from middle school up to high school. Has a crush on Misaki during those days. He is also a model like Misaki but also an actor. Has a thing for girls but can't catch up to the fangirls of Tsubasa. He had also been a partner of Misaki in some parties.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx—xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"It's been a week since I've seen you, Misaki, and I heard you're not anymore in your apartment," he said.

"Well, I moved out since I'll be leaving Japan on the 30th next month," she said.

"That would mean you're only staying here in one month and some days, ne?" he said.

"Yeah," she smiled.

"I heard you are living in the Sakura mansion, Misaki, is that true? You're living with Tsubasa?" he asked her.

"Not that kind of living, Akira, I accepted his offer in living in their mansion as my home but also as the personal maid of Mikan-chan while he hasn't found one," she laughed. "Well, it's almost 2:30, I need to go home, there are lots to do there."

"Hey, what about leaving your contact number, the one you gave me is always out of reach or something," he stopped her.

"Oh, sorry, I kinda bought another one which can be used in other countries you know, I'll text you later, I still have your number. Well, till then, ja ne!" she waved at him then left the restaurant.

After she had finished the preparations for the party, she went to the production company and looked for the band she wanted to play for the dance. Then she went to the stationery shop to personalize the making of the invitations. It took her two days to finish the invitations which she gave to Chiki to give to the guests then the very last day, the day before the party, she, Mikan, and Chiki went to the mall to shop for dress to wear for the party. Luckily, she was able to make all the preparations needed in the allotted time Tsubasa gave her.

_Friday afternoon._

"Oh, good, you're here, come in, come in, Misaki-sama is inside the party hall, next room to the living room," Hayame said while she welcomed the catering crew.

"Make sure everything's in perfect order! The table cloths, the curtains, the table setting and arrangement! Oh good, the catering crew is here!" this is the scenario the catering crew found when they got inside the party hall. Misaki is giving commands to the maids who are putting on the table cloths and etc.

"Konbanwa, Harada-san, I'm Ririko Shikawasa the team leader of this crew," the team leader approached her.

"Konbanwa, minna-san. Now, start setting up for at exactly 7 p.m. the party will get started. I expect a good performance from everyone, ne," she said with a welcoming smile in her face. "Now, where is Tsubasa? He knows that there's a party going on and he's still not here!"

"Nice work, Misaki-sama, it's only nine days preparation but still you were able to make a fantastic work in managing the party," Chiki said.

"Not really," she said.

"It's not 'not really' you know, from the invitations to the guest accommodations, I'm sure everything will work out fine," she said then left her to check on the guest lists.

"Arg! Where is Tsubasa?!" she angrily said. When she saw that Chiki could handle everything already, she went outside the room and checked on Mikan.

"Come in!" she went inside when she heard Mikan's voice. "Oh, it's you Misaki-nee-san!"

"Hello, why are you still not wearing your clothes?" she asked when she noticed that Mikan is still not in her proper clothes for the party. "You're not supposed to sing in front of everybody in a formal party on those clothes."

"I can't choose what to wear, Misaki-nee-san," Mikan said as she sat down on the side of her bed with some dress laying on it. "We had shopping yesterday and I bought many that I couldn't choose what to wear! Those are businessmen; I need to wear something that would reach their expectations."

"Remember what I used to tell Tsubasa when he asks me to be his muse for parties that he needs to attend?" she asked the princess.

"The one you said when he invited you for the Christmas Party Gig for the sons and daughters of the Board members and some others related to business?" Mikan asked back.

"And also the other parties as well," she said.

"Why me?" Mikan guessed.

"Ahehe, no not that, but that's a part of that. I always say that when he asks me to be his muse. Those parties he always needs to attend are parties like these, right?" she said.

"Yeah," Mikan said.

"And I always say to him, 'why me, those parties are for people that belong to the upper-class, I'm sure they are expecting you to bring an upper-class date too'," she said, imitating the way she say those to Tsubasa before.

"Ah, yeah, now I remember, then you would add, 'and besides, I don't have a nice dress to wear, those people will probably wear extravagant clothes!'" Mikan also imitated the way she acted before.

"That's right. Then Tsubasa would just pull me to a clothing store then would ask me to choose one," she continued.

"What does that connects to what dress I should choose?" Mikan confusedly asked.

"Well, when I ask Tsubasa what should I wear, he would just say, 'something that is so you'. There is where my creativeness comes," she stood up from the bed then picked up a dress from the bed. Then she hummed a tune then spoke again, "Of course you should look your best no matter who the people you would be partying with, but you should look the best you are, not just the trend you should be in, that is fashion, you express you by how you look. You don't just wear clothes and put on make up and accessories that are in the latest look, you put on what suits your real appearance and feelings, and who you really are."

Mikan smiled at this. "You have a good voice, Misaki-nee-san."

"Don't kid me, I know I don't have a really good voice like yours that's why I only hummed a tune then spoke. Now, go ahead and choose your dress, I'd just check out the party hall then I'll be right back to do your hair and make up," she laughed then went downstairs.

She found the party room already set up. The curtains, the tables, the buffet table in the middle with the food already there, the waiters and waitresses together with the house maids, the drinks in the bar and the bartender, the stage, the decorations, everything, except for her in her dress, Mikan, the guests, and of course, the host, Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa!" she yelled. Chiki approached her.

"Lady Misaki, I can't find Tsubasa-sama anywhere!" Chiki said to her.

"What?! Wait, I think I know where to find him. I'll just go up and attend to Mikan and I'll get dressed too then I'll find him," she hurried to Mikan's room.

"Misaki-nee-san, is this okay?" Mikan shyly smiled at her. She was wearing a halter-top sparkly tan dress that reaches above the knees.

"My, my, I didn't know that the spoiled princess of Tsubasa knows how to become shy in front of people! Hehe, just kidding, it looks good on you, Hime, I'm sure Tsubasa will be proud to tell everyone that you're his sister. Now, sit down and I'll start doing your hair and make up," she pointed to the chair in front of Mikan's dresser. She started doing her hair and make up. "Now for the finishing touch," she put on a small but elegant tiara with some cherry blossom designs on Mikan's hair.

"It's perfect, Nee-san, for being the Sakura Princess," Mikan said as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Of course, maybe Tsubasa should wear a crown too," they both laughed at the idea. "Now, choose your accessories if you want I think that diamond set would be perfect for that sparkly dress, I'll just get dressed too."

She went to her own room then quickly took a quick shower to look fresh. After she got dressed and had her own hair and make up done, she quickly went out then looked for Tsubasa outside the mansion. She was about to head outside the mansion when guests started to arrive. She stopped at the main door together with Hayame.

"Konbanwa, minna-san," she respectfully bowed.

"Oh my, you're the famous model, that one who ranked first in the Japan all-time favorite model of the year, right?" a gorgeous woman who is with his husband commented.

She smiled. "I'm the party's emcee for today, madam, as for now, please let Hayame lead you to the party hall where you would see Chiki-san, Tsubasa's secretary, to welcome you in the party," she said then turned to Hayame then whispered, "I'll just go look for Tsubasa." Then she left.

"Tsubasa, Tsubasa! Where are you?" she shouted. Then she spotted the lined up Sakura trees on the side of the mansion. _Probably there. _She went to its direction then carefully looked for Tsubasa on its branches. Then she saw him, sleeping again. "THERE YOU ARE!"

"Hey! I might fall with the loudness of your voice," he said while going down. As soon as his feet reached the ground, Misaki punched him.

"Have you forgotten that you have a party tonight?!" she said. "And you're not even dressed yet! My, the guests had already arrived, go up and change!"

"Hai, hai!" he started heading towards the back of the mansion then stopped and turned back to her then looked at her carefully from head to toe. She is wearing a night blue off-shoulder dress that reaches above the knee, a little higher from what Mikan is wearing.

She started to become conscious about herself but she's confident that she looked good, though. Then suddenly, Tsubasa started going near her. She started to go back but she hit the tree trunk. Luckily, the tree is not that rough so it did not tore her dress but unfortunately, Tsubasa had her pinned and he's smirking like he has some plan in mind. She got nervous. "Tsubasa, you need to get dressed."

He just smiled. He put his hand up to her head that she thought he would ruin her hair but he just pinned it to the tree trunk. He smiled more. Misaki closed her eyes. _He isn't gonna kiss me right? _

Then she felt something move on top of her head. "There, perfect for a new princess in my life."

She opened her eyes then noticed Tsubasa looking at her head. She felt for her head.

"Opps, don't ruin it, it's a tiara just like the one I gave you to put on Mikan, though it's for a queen actually, Mikan would be angry if there is another princess," he smiled then kissed her forehead. He whispered something to her ear then left her.

Then she realized she was already inside the party hall. She didn't actually know how or when did she get there. Then Chiki approached her.

"Lady Misaki, you can start now. As soon as you call Tsubasa-sama's name, he would come out of the door from there," she pointed to the entry door that had a red carpet below. She headed to the stage then went up. The lights started to focus on her. Everything was dazzling. She smiled then raised her chin.

"Konbanwa, minna-san. I'm Misaki Harada, your emcee for this night's party. And now, I would like to present to everyone, the host of this party, Tsubasa Sakura of the Sakura Empire!" everyone applauded as the big two-way door opened and in came Tsubasa.

He looked really handsome. He is wearing black pants and black coat with white long sleeves underneath. (Sorry, I really don't know how to describe what a character really look like, especially men's dress.) He walked through the carpet which leads to the middle aisle and up to the stage. He went up to her then held her by the waist. "Tsubasa!" she whispered.

"Hush," he just said then held the microphone. "Konbanwa, minna-san."

The daughters who came with their parents went crazy with Tsubasa's smile. Misaki sweat dropped.

"I would like to thank everyone for coming even though this is just a simple gathering for us businessmen to meet with the others like us and investors, I hope everyone will have a good time, enjoy the night! I'll be circling around later, okay," he just said. He was about to get down from the stage when she stopped him.

"Minna-san, may I have your attention for a moment. I would like to present to everyone, the princess of the Sakura family, Tsubasa's very own princess, his little sister, going 18 next year at January 1, Mikan Sakura!" she said as the grand door where Tsubasa entered opened and in came Mikan. She stopped at the middle aisle when she saw Tsubasa went down from the stage and approached her. He offered his arm and they walked to the stage. You could see how proud Tsubasa was in the moment. He was very proud to present his sister to his fellow businessmen. This was the first time that Mikan was included in the parties and he want her to know how to circulate with their business because soon enough she would help him run the Sakura Empires.

From the youngest to the eldest guest, all the boys and men drooled over Mikan as they saw how pretty the Sakura princess is. Cameras keep on flashing as some professional photographers that are invited take pictures of her together with Tsubasa. For sure, they already know what the headline for tomorrow's news is.

"Ne, Nii-sama, do I really need a grand entrance? This is just a simple party right?" she whispered to him.

"Of course you do, Hime, you are the Sakura Princess, considered to be Princess of Japan," he laughed at how dense his sister is when it comes to thinking. Then they reached the stage. "I would like to take this opportunity to introduce my sister. Minna-san, I am proud to introduce to you, my younger sister, the only princess, Mikan Sakura! Please respect her as much as you respect me," he proudly introduced her.

"Now, to give us a special song, please give way for the princess," Misaki passed the microphone to Mikan then she took Tsubasa's hand and then they went down from the stage and went to their table. Mikan took a deep breath while the intro started playing.

"I think you should sing with her, she's only used to singing in small contests or in front of her classmates," she whispered to Tsubasa.

"I thought you said that I don't have a good voice unlike my sister?" he teased her.

"Oh, just go, you know that song, right?" she asked.

He smirked. "Of course!" Then he went up the stage and hold another microphone as Mikan sang the first line.

_Mikan:_Konna ni no tooku e futari wa kite shimatte  
_Tsubasa:_ Ano koro no  
_Both:_ Osanai kimi no hohoemi ni mou kaerenai ne

_Mikan was surprised when she saw Tsubasa looking so cool as he sang while going up__ to her._

_Tsubasa:_ Kimi ga warau sekai ga suki de  
_Mikan:_ Soba ni itai soredake  
_Both:_ Wasurekaketa itami wo mune ni

_The audience were touched by the two siblings. The single hit went into duet._

_Both:_ Time goes by...  
Toki no nagare wa  
Futari wo kaette yuku keredo  
_Tsubasa:_ Nakushita mono mo yume miru mono mo  
_Mikan:_ Sono te o totte omoidasu yo  
_Tsubasa:_ Itsumo kimi no soba de

_Even Misaki was touched and amazed at how perfect the voices of the two siblings together while singing._

_Tsubasa:_ Kanashii koto sae oboeteo kitai kara  
_Both: _Kimi no chizu ni  
_Mikan:_ Watashi no tame no peeji wo nokoshite oite ne

_The scene was really touching. Mikan gained confidence now that the audience seems to really like their song._

_Mikan:_ Mirai kara fukitsukeru kaze o  
_Tsubasa:_ Kimi wa ano hi shinjita  
_Both:_ Ashita wa motto takaku maiagare

_Mikan and Tsubasa looked really happy to sing together. Their eyes are sparkling while they hold hands while singing._

_Both:_ Time goes by...  
Toki ga sugitemo kitto kawareru  
Mono ga aru no  
_Mikan:_ Todokanai kara mitsuketai kara  
_Tsubasa:_ Yume no tsubasa wo sagashi ni yuku  
_Mikan:_ Soba ni ite ne  
Zutto

_Misaki stood up from her seat then sang the next part. She realized that another voice should sing the next part. Well, she's confident that her voice is pretty good too, but not really as good as Mikan's.  
_

_Misaki:_ Time goes by...  
Toki no nagare wa  
Futari wo kaette yuku keredo  
Nakushita mono mo yume miru mono mo  
Sono te o totte omoi dasu yo  
_Tsubasa & Mikan: _(La la la la la la...)  
_While Misaki:_ Time goes by...  
Toki ga sugitemo kitto kawareru  
Mono ga aru no  
Todokanai kara mitsuketai kara  
Yume no tsubasa wo sagashi ni yuku  
_Tsubasa & Mikan:_ Soba ni iru yo  
Zutto

The room was filled with the applaud of the guests. The two bowed first together then Tsubasa held her one hand then the three of them bowed together. Then they went to their own table and they started eating.

"Thanks for singing the next part, Misaki, we were troubled on who would sing that," Tsubasa said as they eat.

"It's nothing, my voice is not really as good as yours but I decided to sing that part," she said.

After they were finished eating, the three of them went from table to table and Tsubasa introduced the Mikan and Misaki to the guests. They were already separated from each other and went to some other groups when Chiki approached her.

"Lady Misaki, Black Flames is already here," Chiki pointed to the backstage.

"Oh, okay, arigatou, Chiki-san. Guys, gomen ne, but I need to attend to something," she turned then went to the back stage. In the back stage, the rock band Black Flames are already preparing.

"Hello, guys, ready to go from rock to mellow?" she teased the boys from the band.

"Good thing we're ready for any kind of gig, senpai," one with blue eyes said. The vocalist just grunted.

"Okay, guys, you know what to do and what to play, right. Prepare on the back of the curtain, it will rise after I speak," she said then left the group. She went to the stage. "May I have your attention please. We have ordered a band to play today at the party, please dance as this rock band go from rock to love songs!"

She went down then the curtains rose. Four seventeen years old boys, same age as Mikan, were seen.

"Nani?! What are those boys doing up there?" Mikan screeched but only Tsubasa and Misaki heard it since the room was filled with some commotions. Many were really surprised especially those girls that are the same age as Mikan.

"Do you know them, Mikan?" Tsubasa asked her.

"Hai, they are my classmates, ow, now I know why, I've forgotten that they're a famous band!" she answered.

Slow music filled the room. Some had already started dancing in the middle. Tsubasa lent his hand to Misaki. "May I have this dance?"

"Why me? There are those girls over there that are drooling over you," she pointed to a group of girls their age.

"Didn't I tell you earlier that you promise me the first dance for tonight?" he said then held her hand then they started to go in the middle. They became the center of attraction but they didn't care. They just continued dancing. The girls were jealous and at the same time were touched by the beautiful scene while the boys who wanted to dance Misaki sighed.

They finished the whole song then got back to their table. The group sang 4 more songs then stopped. They came to the crowd first and ate. Chiki put on slow music. A lot of boys asked Mikan to dance. Even two boys from the Black Flames lent their hands. One is happily offered while the other hand wants to go back but was held by someone else.

Mikan, being the dense Mikan she is, was glad about this and chose according to the hand she saw. She saw that pale hand but clean one that didn't have anything on it like rings or stuff. It was actually two but she chose the one in the right. "Nani?!"

"Don't play surprised, I know you like me, baka," he teased her when they finally faced each other.

"I don't, you pervert! In the first place, why did you ask me to dance? That means you're the one who likes me," she answered back.

"Someone held my hand then offered it to you, strawberry," he said while looking away. Mikan was about to fight back when he knelt down then offered his hand.

"Take this dance or we'll create a scene in here," he said. She looked around and saw people starting to look at them. She hesitantly took his hand then they started to dance. During the dance, they just bickered at each other till the song was finished.

The Black Flames left the party, Mikan went to her room, Misaki and Tsubasa stayed with the guests.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx—xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Character Profiles:

(Black Flames members)

Natsume Hyuuga – classmate of Mikan, vocalist of Black Flames. He has black raven hair and a pair of ruby red eyes. He is the very mysterious and quiet most popular boy in school. Has a lot of fangirls just like Tsubasa's.

Ruka Nogi – another classmate of Mikan, lead guitarist of Black Flames. He has blonde hair and a pair of blue eyes. Yep, he's the other one who reached out his hand to Mikan for a dance. Unlike the others, he's not rich, actually, his father is only a personal driver of one of their classmate (Got a guess who?). He is also the best friend of Natsume.

Kokoroyome (Yome Kokoro) – another classmate of Mikan, drummer of Black Flames. He's one of the best 'pranker' in class and often chased by girls, be it fangirls or those that he played pranks on.

Yuu Tobita – another classmate of Mikan, guitarist of Black Flames. He's the class president and the top student in class. If Koko is the 'pranker', then he is the one trying to stop him.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx—xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Meanwhile, in Tsubasa's group.

"Ne, Sakura-kun, is that girl, the one you danced with, is she your girlfriend?" one asked.

"Or is she already your fiancée?" another asked. This attracted some more associates that their group became larger. He just smiled. Then Misaki went to them. He held her by the waist.

"Thanks for helping, we got most of the investors' hearts," he whispered.

"Ne, Sakura-kun, when is the wedding?" someone asked.

"Yah, she is someone you should not lose you know," another commented. Misaki blushed.

"Well, aren't we too young for that?" he went in with the jokes.

"But you're already stable, Sakura-kun, I think you already had enough of your share with women," one teased.

"But she's just started her modeling career, I don't want to screw that up," he just said.

The talk continued until the party is over.

"Ne, Tsubasa, they thought I'm your girlfriend," she said as they went upstairs.

He just shook his shoulders and continued. When they reached their rooms, he kissed her forehead first then went inside.

* * *

My, my, have you all guessed right on who the band members was? What about the other female classmates of Mikan? There are all reasons to why I give hints to them, but maybe not the way you think it will be. Everything will be according to how you will react on my stories. If I should continue or not, it's all up to you. Hope you like this chappie! And hey, I can't think of any song so I chose that one, hehe I don't think it matched the event!


	6. A Rival!

Summary: Mikan Sakura is the spoiled sister of Tsubasa, the youngest businessman on Japan. He always needs to find a personal maid that will qualify to his sister's _qualifications. _What will happen if he run onto Misaki Harada, his childhood friend whom he haven't seen after graduation in high school, and tell her what is his problem? Can she refer him to a good maid?

Disclaimer: I don't, and never will I, own Gakuen Alice.

Author's Note: Thanks again to pearlgirl710 (you're always the first one to review each chapter, thanks, girl!), XxblackwingsxX (thanks for enjoying this fic from the very first time you read it!), and ilovenatsume (thanks also for continue reading this fic up to the next update) for reviewing. I updated this much earlier, wherein it should be tomorrow, because I'm going somewhere tomorrow.

Maid for my Sister

(Tsubasa x Misaki)

by: LaDy CoUnteRpart of NaTsume

Chapter 6 (A Rival?!)

xXxXxXxXxXxXx—xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Previously:_

"_Ne, Tsubasa, they thought I'm your girlfriend," she said as they went upstairs._

_He just shook his shoulders and continued. When they reached their rooms, he kissed her forehead first then went inside._

xXxXxXxXxXxXx—xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"He's getting weirder and weirder since I moved in here, what's up with him?" she thought as she went inside her room. The thought continued as she changed her clothes and go to sleep. "He seems to speak now before I can unlike before that he can't beat what I say."

She went to her bed holding her toothbrush. "Hoe! Why am I still holding my toothbrush?!" She ran back to her bathroom and returned the toothbrush. She went to her bed. While sleeping, she didn't realize that she's still saying Tsubasa's name.

"Tsubasa, you baka, you had many responsibilities now and it's time to be serious but you still don't know the meaning of punctuality and keeps on sleeping on Sakura tress…" she mumbled as she turned while sleeping…

Next morning.

Krrriiiinnngggg!!!!! It was a Saturday, but still she makes sure that she wakes up before the Hime does. Still not opening her eyes, she felt for her alarm clock which is on top of her bed. It stopped. She felt a hand beneath her palm which got the alarm clock first. _Whose hand is this, my hands aren't as tough as this, I use milk soap for my hands to keep its moisture! _She thought. _Wait, a hand! _She opened her eyes. _Oh, it's only Tsubasa. _She thought then closed her eyes again. Then she realized something. She opened her eyes again and finally awakened.

"Eee-" Tsubasa laughed but was able to cover her mouth before it reaches outside.

"Hehehehe, okay, okay, I'll let go of you if you promise not to shout anymore, Mikan and the others might hear you and think that a monster has gotten in here," he said then let go of her.

"Tsubasa! What are you doing in here so early in the morning?!" she shouted but made sure not to be heard outside, then jumped to him and straddled him.

"You want tickle fight huh," he said then pushed her to the bed then straddled her then started tickling her.

"Hey, stop it, hehehehe, Tsubasa, stop it!" she tried to stop him but she can't she keep on laughing while he didn't stop tickling her waist. Finally she was able to stop him a little and roll over him. Then she started tickling him.

"Nii-sama, Nee-san? What are you doing on Nee-san's bed?" a still sleepy Mikan who was rubbing her eyes and the other hand holding a very big white bear said that made them stop. Tsubasa was already on top of her. One hand is on her waist while the other is on her neck which made them look like, something. Then Mikan's eyes widened when she fully registered to her mind what she is seeing. They were still on their sleepwear. Misaki in a top and boyleg set again while Tsubasa in his boxers and a plain white undershirt. "Eeeee?!"

Tsubasa then pulled her blanket then rolled off of Misaki then lay on her side. "Hehehe, ano, Mkan," he scratched his head. "We would need a little 'privacy'."

"Uhm, okay," she said then went outside. They laughed when they heard her loud voice cheering saying, "Yay! Yay! I'm going to have a baby nephew!"

Then she turned to him. "And what do you mean about that 'PRIVACY'?!" She shouted at him.

"Hey, why do you girls love to shout at my ears, I might lose the ability to hear," he laughed then pulled her by the waist. "Why, you want another round? I'm ready for another tickle fight."

"Tsubasa!" she shouted then they started having a pillow fight.

"Enough already, I'm still sleepy," he said then went lied down. "Why does your pillow have big lumps Misaki?"

"TSU-BA-SA!!!" she shouted angrily. "Have you forgotten your position?!"

He opened her eyes then laughed immediately then rolled off of her. "Gomen ne, gomen ne, I didn't mean to. Hmn, I guess hanging out with Akira spread that pervert disease. C'mon, let's sleep; Mikan's probably going to sleep again."

"You're not planning to sleep in my room, do you, Tsubasa?" she asked. Then she realized he was already fast asleep. "Looks like you're drained today, Tsubasa." She said then pulled her blanket up to them and slept also.

She was the first one to wake up. She smiled when she saw his face on her side; but then he started moving and hugged her. "Hmn, pillow," he said. _What?! Me, a pillow?! _She thought. She tried to escape from the grasp but he wouldn't let go. He really thought she was a pillow.

"Tsubasa, Tsubasa," she started waking him up.

"Hmn?" he opened his eyes.

"You still have work, Tsubasa," she said.

"Don't worry, I can go to office in any time I want, Chiki-san probably just canceled my meetings for today," he said then snuggled again.

"But, Tsubasa, I am the maid of your sister!" she said.

"Oh, right, hehe, gomen ne," he said, still close his eyes, then let go of her.

"And what do you think you're doing on my bed? Don't tell me you have plans on sleeping in here?" she stood up from the bed with hands on her hips.

"Yah, whatever, now, remember, you are the maid of my sister," he said.

"Ugh!" she said then went to her bathroom. She took a bath then when she was finished, she put on a robe on her body. She put her head first outside the door to see if Tsubasa is still sleeping. Yep, he was still sleeping, actually, he is snoring a little, but only a little. She tiptoed to her closet then got a mid thigh short and a pink blouse with puffed sleeves. She tiptoed again to the bathroom. She was about to go inside when he heard Tsubasa call her.

"You're done already?" he asked, he's already sitting on the side of her bed, rubbing his eyes.

"Ah, yeah," she ran to her bathroom. She was putting on her clothes when Tsubasa knocked.

"Misaki," he called.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I didn't know that your size is 36, I thought it was 30 only," he said. Her eyes grew wide. She felt for her chest. She forgot her brassiere!

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

"TSU-BA-SA!!!!" she shouted then opened the door enough for her arm to go out. "Hand it over!"

He laughed while putting the garment on her hand. "What are you hiding there?"

"Tsubasa, one more and I'll knock you out!" she warned. She quickly changed her clothes then went outside. She went directly to Tsubasa's direction who was laughing at her. She gave him a quick punch that he wasn't able to dodge.

"Itai! Hehe," he laughed while rubbing his jaw. "Okay, I'm going back to my room and take a bath, hey, maybe we could go swimming in the pool today, since I have no appointment for today."

"That could be," then her phone rang. "Hello. Oh, Akira-kun, nice of you to call. Yeah, not really, uhm, yeah, at 2:00, okay, bye!"

"Who was that?" he asked.

"Akira-kun, he asked me to go out, gomen ne, Tsubasa, I can't join swimming today, I said yes to him because I wasn't able to go with him the last time because of my modeling job," she said.

"Iie, it's okay, maybe we could just have night swimming tonight. I'm going back to my own room," he said with a fake smile. Her forehead creased. Was that sadness she saw in Tsubasa's eyes? Nah, maybe not, she just shrugged her shoulders then went to Mikan's room to check. She was there, just awakened. She went to the bathroom immediately then prepared her bath. "By the way, I'm going out today, Mikan-hime."

"Ah, I see, it's fine, there's not much to do today, anyway, maybe I'll just have shopping with my friends," Mikan said then went inside the bathroom. She swept the floor first and fixed Mikan's bed. It was already fixed but she double checked since Mikan put her clothes on it. After she made sure everything is okay, she went downstairs and set the table. The three of them all woke up late so they will be eating brunch. Terada is already at the office with Chiki, maybe Tsubasa won't be going to office today. Taka will be eating lunch together with them, just waiting for Mikan if they should go out today.

After a while they were all complete in the table: Mikan, Taka, Tsubasa and she. As usual, Tsubasa is the last to come inside the dinning hall again. Tsubasa's very cheerful again. _Maybe he isn't really sad like I thought a while ago, but I know Tsubasa, he can hide his feelings sometimes. No, he always shows what he feels, except, when I'm around. Whenever I seek for sadness or jealousy in his eyes when a boy talks to me, his eyes are always blank, they seem casual but actually their blank. I know him, we've been best friends since the starts of our lives, but why would he be sad if I'm going out with someone, who am I for him to like me? I'm just a soon-to-rise model while he, he's a rich businessman, no, he's prince of Japan._

"Oi, Misaki, you fine?" he said, which made her snap out of her thought. "Hmn, I know I'm really handsome, Misaki, you don't have to hide it."

"Conceited! I'm not hiding anything!" she said.

"Then why are you looking at my face like that? Admit it, I'm really handsome, ne?" he said.

"I'm not looking at your face, you just thought that. And you are not the most handsome guy in my life!" she covered her mouth at the last thing she said. She just said it. OMG!

Tsubasa really laughed hard at her reddened face. He can tell it was both because of being annoyed and embarrassed. "You said it! You said it! Hahaha, my, my, I know I'm too handsome, but don't be embarrassed, Misaki!"

Well, he just started it, she went off chasing him while he ran around the big table and Mikan and Taka just laughed hard.

After resting on the porch, Mikan and Taka went out; Mikan's having shopping with her friends. Misaki and Tsubasa were left sitting while facing the big swimming pool of the mansion.

"How long had it been, Misaki?" he asked, breaking the silence in between.

"Almost 4 years," she said.

"That long already, and on that long years that I separated from everybody else, the only ones I have news are Kaname who still visited the mansion while I studied in another country, Akira whom I hanged out with since three months ago when I had the time, and lastly, you, whom-" he was cut off by Misaki.

"Whom you still had news even though we're apart, right? You sent me those flowers during my big show, Kaname always informed you what happened to me, right?" she said.

"Yeah," he said then silenced enveloped them again.

She broke the silence. "I'm going up to change; Akira would probably arrive anytime from now."

She went upstairs. Tsubasa was once again alone. Their parents died when he was 3rd year High School. He finished high school then went to another country to continue college. All those years he spent at another country, leaving Mikan here in Japan but having their lawyer look after her while he always talk to her on the phone if he had the time or chatted with her, he didn't have time for himself. He always used most of his time, studying, working hard for their family business, just to make sure his parents' hard work won't go into waste and keeping up his promise that he'll take very good care of their princess. He never had the time for himself. Maybe all he had for himself was rest. But never really hanged out with friends, nor have vacations and relaxations, especially no girlfriends. Well, once in a while maybe, who could really blame him, he's a guy, and he's not just any guy, he's prince of Japan, girls come to him, he didn't need to look for one. And yet, he's heart belonged to Misaki, she just didn't know. That's why from a distance, he made sure he knew her activities, and sent her flowers. Actually, she didn't know that the anonymous flowers and chocolates she received are from him. The only one he signed was the last one he gave when she won the Top Model Award and many others during that fashion show she had which was very special since it focused on her and became her awarding night. He wasn't really used to wooing girls; he didn't know how to let Misaki know how he feels. Whenever he tried to give hints, she would just ignore it. And now, she's here, just right beside him, and yet he couldn't get the chance nor the courage to tell her. But when he offered her to move in to their house and consider it her home, he promised, that she won't be leaving Japan without him telling her what he felt, no matter what her answer we'll be.

He was in his thoughts when he heard a sound of a car go in then a knock on their open front door. He went inside the living room and saw Hayame letting him sit. Akira's eyes grew wide in delight when he saw Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa!" he said. He was holding a bouquet of roses.

"Aki!" he also greeted. "It's been a week since we went to the bar!"  
"Hehe, well, is it okay if I borrow your new princess in here?" he asked.

"It's fine, just make sure Mikan won't hear you say that again, you know her, she wants to be the only princess, that's why we call Misaki queen in here," he said. "Oh, there she is."

Misaki went down from the stairs. "Tsubasa, we're going."

"Tsubasa, I'll return her later," Akira said.

"Yeah, just make sure you'll return our queen in one piece or else I myself would be the one to haunt you!" he joked in a way that they knew that he's serious about it.

"I'll make sure about that, I know what the prince can do if this very important person in his life is hurt in any way. Well, ja ne!" he said then he led Misaki to his car. Tsubasa just looked at their retreating figure.

"There goes another princess in my life, maybe next time she'll be leaving this house to be claimed by another man then the next time another girl leaves this house again, then that would mean that the most precious princess of my life is to be taken by another man also. But I'll make sure whoever takes both my queen and princess that they are worthy to replace me in their lives," he said, knowing that his dog is silently sitting on his feet. He bent down and rubbed the fur of the dog slowly. "I wonder if my queen can forever be queen of this house, Inuichi."

He went upstairs to his room and got his jacket and shades. He went to the guardhouse and took the keys to his personal car. He set off to the central park where he saw Misaki again after five years.

It was only a half hour ride then he parked his car in the parking lot. He went to get some soda first then sat on a bench while looking at the kids playing in the playground. Then he saw a probably five years old child crying. Her sandcastle was wrecked because a soccer ball knocked it off. Then a boy probably six or seven years old came running for the ball. He picked up the ball first then kicked it back to his friends and told them that he'll just have a time out then tried to calm the girl. Then he helped her rebuild the sandcastle, which made the girl smile widely.

Tsubasa also smiled seeing the two children. He already knew where the two would lead to. They'd probably be the best of friends too or even lovers. Lovers? Maybe if he can only tell Misaki how he feels and have the courage to court her maybe he can be sure that the two can end up as lovers. But seeing the looks of the two, wherein the boy acts like a knight in front of the girl, they might probably end up somehow like what he wanted to end up with Misaki.

He threw the empty can into the waste bin. Then he started walking through the central town. He saw the bulletin board. _Oh, great! I've forgotten that there's a festival tonight in the Hisakata Shrine, I'm sure Mikan and Misaki would insist on going there, ah, I don't know why pretty girls have very irresistible smiles._

Meanwhile in a café in central town too…

"Gomen ne, Akira-kun, but I can't accept your love," she said.

"There's another one, right?" he asked, understanding the fact that she's just being true to her self.

"Uh," she nodded.

"May I know who the lucky guy is?" he asked.

"Iie, gomen ne, but I want to keep it secret, I hope you understand," she said.

"It's okay, I understand," he said then looked away. "Ah! Looks like your charm failed for the first time, Akira."

"There are other girls, Akira-kun, lots of them. More beautiful and talented than me," she said.

"You're the most beautiful for me, Misaki," he said.

"But there's always one that is more beautiful than a beautiful person, always, no one is the most beautiful in this world," she said.

"Yah, maybe one day, I'll meet someone who would be more beautiful than you in my eyes, the one for me, but now, I shouldn't give up, it's okay right?" he said. "Well, let's go, you should probably tell Tsubasa that there's a festival tonight at the shrine, he probably forgot it."

"Ah, yeah," she said then smiled. They went out of the café then headed towards the parking lot of the park. On the way, they saw Tsubasa walking.

"Oi, Tsubasa!" Akira waved at him.

"Aki! Misaki!" he smiled back.

"Ne, Tsubasa, there's a festival tonight, maybe we should go together, with Mikan," she said.

"Ah, yeah, I almost forgot if I wasn't able to read it here," he said.

"Well, no need to drive me home, Akira-kun, Tsubasa's here already," she said.

"Yeah, I'll see you later in the festival, Tsubasa, Misaki," he said then went ahead. The two of them went to Tsubasa's car.

"What were you doing there anyway, Tsubasa?" she asked.

"Nothing, just having a walk, it's been a while since I had a relaxation from office," he answered.

She nodded. They just opened the radio then did not spoke again all throughout the ride. They arrived home to find Taka being helped by the maids carrying many as in many shopping bags from different designer clothes and accessories.

"I think, I already know what those are," she said.

"Yeah, Mikan's room is probably flooded, my, my, I'm sure in the next morning, Hayame will be going up and down, carrying lots of clothes, she'd be transferring those old ones and those that she doesn't usually wear in the dressing room," Tsubasa said. She saw a genuine smile in Tsubasa's face. That explains it. Seeing Mikan the way she is, even though she's a spoiled brat in the eyes of everyone, makes him contented. A screech of Mikan completes his day. She also smiled. _Tsubasa should probably look for the girl he would want to be with forever, to keep that smile when Mikan grows up._

"We better check on her first, Tsubasa," she looked at him.

"Yeah, c'mon," he said. They went upstairs and saw the princess laid on the bed. Her legs are spread out and so are her hands. "Tired, my princess?"

"Just a little, nii-sama," she smiled. Then she suddenly jumped into Tsubasa who was sitting on the side of her bed. "Ne, nii-sama, tonight's the grand day of the festival in Hisakata Shrine, we haven't checked it out, we'll go there, ne, ne, ne, ne?!"

"Of course, that's why we're here," he said.

"Yay! Yay! Yay!" Mikan cheered.

"So, rest a little then change into a kimono, it's their tradition to wear a kimono when it's a festival, then we'll eat dinner out on the way there, ne?" Misaki said. "Then tomorrow morning, we'll arrange your closet."

"Hai!" Mikan cheerfully answered.

"We're going now, Mikan," Tsubasa said then they both went out. They went to their own rooms then rested a little. When it was already 6:00, they took a bath then changed into traditional clothes which are appropriate in the shrine. They went to the festival together with Chiki. They ate dinner first on a restaurant then continued on. On the shrine, they saw Akira already there then he joined them. They went to the lake and get wishing tokens. (I just made this up, okay?) They faced the lake.

_I wish that Nii-sama would finally get the courage to tell Misaki-nee-san how he feels and that they share the same feelings. _Mikan wished.

_I wish that Mikan would continue to smile even if there are problems ahead and that I'd be able to protect these two ladies in my both sides. _Tsubasa wished.

_I wish that Tsubasa will find the woman would make him smile a true smile forever when Mikan grows up. _Misaki wished.

"Ne, nii-sama, what did you wish for?" Mikan innocently asked.

"I should not tell you of course, that's why it's called Secret Wish to the Moon," he smiled. He really liked Mikan act like a child but sometimes it worries him. She's too innocent and too brave sometimes. _Your fault, Tsubasa, you continued what your parents does, especially your father. _He thought.

"Like father, like son, Tsubasa," Misaki said, knowing what he's thinking.

"Hehe, maybe you're right, father spoiled mother while I spoiled my sister, and there's the like mother, like daughter," they all laughed.

"Hey, look, that's a cute bear!" Misaki pointed to a bear which is one of the prizes in a shooting booth. "But I'm bad at shooting, hey, look, I want to play that too!"

"Me too, c'mon, Chiki-san, nee-san," Mikan pulled them. Tsubasa and Akira were at their back.

"Know what, she rejected me," he said to Tsubasa.

"Really? Why?" he asked.

"She loved someone else, and I don't have the slightest clue to who is it, the only possible one is you, but I can't really tell," he answered. "But I'm not losing!"

"Me too," Tsubasa said. Akira looked at him with the 'what' eyes. "I'd tell you the truth, I made up my mind that she would not go to New York that I haven't told her how I feel."

"Then that's good," Akira smiled.

"C'mon, let's get that bear for her," he said. "Oi, Misaki, we'll go for the shooting booth!"

"Honto? Let's watch, Chiki-san, Mikan-hime," she pulled the two back to the shooting booth.

"A gun and five bullets, please!" the two said at the same time. The man smiled. He knew that there's a competition in the air. The two started shooting at the toy soldiers lined up (Just imagine the competition Touya and Syaoran in CCS to imagine how they played). They would need a total of five soldiers to get one prize.

"Here!" the two said at the same time again while handing to Misaki the bear which means that Misaki got two bears. She was very happy and immediately hugged the bears. Then Tsubasa handed the panda to Mikan. Yep, on the first set Tsubasa got the bear then on the second set, Tsubasa got a panda while Akira finally won a bear.

Next the girls spotted a cute organizer. This time, Misaki only wanted one. The game was throwing the rings to the cups. Tsubasa got three and gave Misaki, Mikan, and Chiki each. Akira lost. The night continued with Akira losing to Tsubasa to every game they went. When they were both tired, they rested on a bench with a bowl of yakisoba (sorry, I can't think of anything that is sold in Japanese festivals.). Misaki, Mikan, and Chiki went to the catching a fish (the one that you use something that has a net something that can break when hit with water.) Mikan was having a hard time. She had many tries already. Chiki got the most while Misaki is just average.

"Mou, I can't catch any!" Mikan whined. Misaki faced her.

"Here, you do this, blah blah blah," Misaki helped Mikan. Tsubasa just smiled at the scene. _Maybe I should really have the courage to tell her how I feel. She looks like a good sister to Mikan._

The next night they went again to the shrine to see the fireworks display. Mikan was really happy. Tsubasa and Misaki who were standing next to each other smiled seeing how happy Mikan is.

"Misaki, do you think the one I love loves me too?" out of the blue, Tsubasa asked Misaki. Misaki was surprised by the question. She suddenly looked at Tsubasa.

"What do you mean?" she asked back.

"I mean, I'm not sure if the girl I like loves me back too," he said trying not to look at her with obvious eyes.

"Oh, she probably does, every girl might fall for you, except those that already loves someone," she said, she looked at the sky again trying to hide the hurt from the fact that Tsubasa loves someone. Then it hit her. She didn't know this. "Hey! I thought we were best friends, why did you not tell me you love someone?"

Tsubasa can't find the right word to say.

"Fine then! You don't want to say it to me, huh, I'm not that important to you anyway," she said, pouting with that pout that made Tsubasa think again that she's pretty. Well, she's really pretty even if she was pouting.

"No, no, it's not that! Of course you're important to me! It's just that, I, I don't want you to know yet, because you might be shocked and go away from me," he said.

"Why would I go away from you if you tell me who it is, Tsubasa?" she said. Maybe it was someone she didn't want or maybe it's her mortal enemy in any aspect. The thought scared her.

"Just promise me you won't go away when I had the courage to tell you, okay?" he said, holding her hand.

"I promise, Tsubasa, I'll wait for the time you have the courage to tell me," she said and tried to smile. 'And I promise that when that time comes, I should be able to bear with the pain I might feel...'

Okay, so the last part didn't turn out good, like the way it should be, and Tsubasa's really OOC in here, urg, I hate it when a character's becoming OOC. Oh, sorry, well, there's nothing I could do with that right, anyway, please, please, please review, I need it to correct anything I need to correct. Thanks!


	7. A LostPatience Misaki

Summary: Mikan Sakura is the spoiled sister of Tsubasa, the youngest businessman on Japan. He always needs to find a personal maid that will qualify to his sister's _qualifications. _What will happen if he run onto Misaki Harada, his childhood friend whom he haven't seen after graduation in high school, and tell her what is his problem? Can she refer him to a good maid?

Disclaimer: I don't, and never will I, own Gakuen Alice.

Author's Note: Thanks again to XxblackwingsxX, crimsonjica, pearlgirl710, animeaddict.7, Peace Heaven, and ilovenatsume for your wonderful reviews for chapter 6, I was really surprised by that, I left for one day then the next day it was already 6 reviews, thanks guys, I promise to update as soon as I can.

* * *

Maid for my Sister

(Tsubasa x Misaki)

by: LaDy CoUnteRpart of NaTsume

Chapter 7 (A Lost-Patience Misaki)

xXxXxXxXxXxXx—xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Previously:_

"_Just promise me you won't go away when I had the courage to tell you, okay?" he said, holding her hand._

"_I promise, Tsubasa, I'll wait for the time you have the courage to tell me," she said and tried to smile. 'And I promise that when that time comes, I should be able to bear with the pain I might feel..'_

xXxXxXxXxXxXx—xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Kya! Kya!" cheered an ever cheerful Mikan-hime. A loud rampage upstairs can be heard from downstairs. Misaki shrugged her head with a smile as she already knew what was happening while she is setting the table for breakfast. "Nii-sama!"

Then there came a loud thud from upstairs that seemed like something big fell. Everyone suddenly rampaged upstairs to the office only to see Tsubasa fell on the carpet with Mikan on top of him still cheering and the executive chair knocked down.

"What's with today, Mikan?" Tsubasa asked.

"Today is the last day of Mikan in school, Tsubasa," Misaki answered and shrugged her head again. She went back downstairs with the others after they made sure that nothing happened to their prince. They can still hear their Hime asking Tsubasa many things for summer like vacations, shopping, etc, etc. After a while, the two went to the dinning hall together, Mikan still asking Tsubasa a lot of requests.

"Of course, of course, everything for my precious Hime," he answered as he went to his seat.

"Nii-sama, why don't we go to Kaa-san's beach resort? The one that she inherited from grandpa," Mikan asked as they ate.

"Good idea, Mikan, I haven't visited that, I only receive reports according to its status. Yeah, Misaki, that beach resort is one of the bests in our province, you haven't seen that one, right?" Tsubasa then turned to her.

"Yeah, I haven't seen that, I thought you're only on real estates business," she answered.

"The Sakura Empires is the business passed on to the first son of the family, then the other siblings would take part as vice president, or wherever their field is, but since there's only Mikan and I, that means I'm the president as Mikan is the vice. But Okaa-san also came from a rich family that's why we have a beach resort, which will be Mikan's since I get the travel company," he explained.

"Eh? You also have an airline company?" Misaki asked.

"Yeah, we inherited all since both are parents don't have any siblings," he answered. Then he turned to Mikan. "So, prepare your stuff, okay. Swimsuits, sunblocks, and all those girly stuff you need. If you want you can bring snacks but the beach is complete with the perfect snacks."

"Ne, Nii-sama, there's a new swimsuit in that beach wear shop in the mall, can I buy that?" Mikan asked.

"I thought you already bought one from that shopping you made last Saturday?" Tsubasa asked.

"But that one is on that boutique in the mall, but this one is a special offer, Nii-sama," Mikan pleaded.

"Alright, but make sure you won't buy for it for a million yen, I know you, Mikan, last time you almost bought a silver watch for a hundred thousand just to make sure you'll win the silver ring," Tsubasa said.

"I'll make sure, Nii-sama," Mikan said then went out to go to school.

"Would you believe it'll only be a month then I'd be leaving for New York already?" Misaki said.

"Yah, that's why I'm giving the best out of it while you're here, I promised Mikan I'll take a one month leave from office to spend it with both of you," he said.

"Honto ni?" Misaki asked. "We're leaving tomorrow already, right? After I clean Mikan's bedroom I'll go buy a new swimsuit too."

Tsubasa just shrugged his head. _Why do these girls have almost everything in common? They love clothes, they love cooking and baking, they love flowers, they love stuff toys, they love chocolate and candies, they love ice cream, they love clinging on me, they love using those puppy dog eyes on me, they love to smile that very sweet smile on me, they're both innocent, they both look vulnerable and fragile to me, they're both precious to me, and most of all, I love them both._

He stood up from his seat then started going towards the stairs. He saw Terada-san in the living room again reading the newspaper.

"Tsubasa-sama, look at the headline, on last Saturday morning's news, I forgot to show it to you because we can't find you anywhere," Terada said to him. He walked to his direction. The headline has a big picture to it.

"Just a simple party and yet made history," he read the headline. There was a picture of him and Mikan walking in the red carpet. "Hmn, the photographer's good."

"Yeah, the picture is great," Terada agreed. "It says here that the simple gathering for the businessmen and investors made a big, awesome party because of Mikan's exposure. Mikan-hime, the princess of Sakura Family, was introduced, for the very first time, by her brother, Tsubasa, youngest businessman in Japan. This was the first time she was shown in gatherings like this. According to interview, Prince answered to a question that he wanted to make her exposure in the right time, when she's in the proper age to socialize in the business world."

"Hehe, I really did answer that. Anyway, just wait for me and Chiki, and after a while we'll be going down," he said then went upstairs. After a while, the three of them left for office. Misaki then left also after some minutes.

She went her favorite beachwear shop in the city. As she expected, some of her model friends were there also, by coincidence, buying swimsuits.

"Oh, it's you, Misaki-chan, ohayou!" they said.

"Ohayou, minna-san," she greeted back.

"You're also gonna buy a swimsuit?" one asked. She nodded.

"Hey, is it true you're living in the Sakura Mansion?" another one asked.

"With the very famous Tsubasa Sakura?" another one continued.

"Ahehe, news really spread fast. Yeah, I live there; I had given up my apartment then moved there. Tsubasa is my childhood friend. He's actually my best friend. I'm doing the job of Mikan's personal maid because Tsubasa haven't found one yet," she smiled. The girls were somewhat astonished with the confirmation. Obviously, it's because of Tsubasa. My, what a charming best friend she has.

"Could you introduce me to him?" one asked.

"What are his likes and dislikes, from girls down to food?" another one asked.

"Does he have a girlfriend right now?" another one asked that made the others suddenly think for a while.

"Is she prettier than you?" one then continued to ask that brought back the commotion.

"What is her job?" another one asked again. She became silent because of the questions. The girls kept on asking her but she just smiled. She didn't know the answer herself.

"Wait, is it possible?" one then looked at her with creased forehead. She hesitantly continued, "That you, Misaki, are his girlfriend?"

She suddenly turned her head to the person. "No! Of course not, it's just that, he doesn't have a girlfriend right now, and if he does have one, he didn't tell me about it."

"Oh," the others nodded. They continued their girl talk as they tried on different beachwear. And before lunch time, she was able to finish her shopping. She bought a new pair of sunglasses, a new bottle of sunblock lotion, a straw summer hat with a ribbon around it, a new pair of flip flops, and of course, a new swimsuit. It's a two piece pink with white designs bikini. She waved goodbye to her friends then went back to her car (actually, it's one of the mansion's cars, the mansion has a total of ten cars probably; the one Tsubasa and Chiki used to go to office, one that Mikan uses, the family van, a van with a house inside, the convertible top that Misaki uses, Tsubasa's personal car, a luxurious limousine, the "road trip" car used for "sneaky" purposes, etc.).

Then she went to the grocery and bought some snacks and other stuff that Tsubasa said wasn't available in the resort. She was able to go back home just in the right time for lunch. After eating, she started preparing her stuff. She brought out her summer bag and put inside it the clothes and towels she would bring and her other stuff. Then she went downstairs to the living room and dialed the phone to Tsubasa's office in the Sakura Empires.

"Hello, Chiki-san, yes, yes, this is Misaki, is Tsubasa busy right now?" she asked. "Oh, good, please do direct me to him, yah, thanks."

After a while, Tsubasa lifted up the phone. "Tsubasa, are your things ready for tomorrow? No, should I prepare it for you? Okay, so that shirt, shades, cap, flip flops, I got it, yeah, yeah, right, I know what to bring for you, okay, bye!"

She went upstairs to Tsubasa's bedroom and luckily, the door is open. She brought out Tsubasa's bag and opened his closet. She brought out some shirts that have a nice fabric for summer, shorts, some pants, pajamas, a cap, sandals, Tsubasa's sunglass, and even, undergarments. She put them inside the bag neatly and then put it aside. Then she went downstairs to the kitchen and put the food that she bought from the grocery in one paper bag.

"There, that should be enough," she said. Everything was already prepared except for Mikan's. She went upstairs to Mikan's bedroom and brought out Mikan's cute, pink travel bag. She put inside it Mikan's personal needs and some summer dresses, sleepwear, shorts, shirts, blouses, etc. "Mikan just need to add what she wants to."

At six o'clock, Mikan and Tsubasa were already home. Mikan happily showed them her new swim wear. Tsubasa's eyes widened in shock upon seeing the swim wear. It was also a two piece bikini with bright colors and designs.

"Mikan, you're not really wearing that, are you?" Tsubasa asked. Misaki and the others laughed at Tsubasa's expression.

"Tsubasa, Mikan's already grown up, and besides, I'm sure it looks good on her, the design will make her look more innocent than she already look like," Misaki said.

"Hai, hai," Tsubasa said, giving up.

That same night, Mikan, Tsubasa, Chiki, Taka, Terada, and Misaki went to Tendou no Hikage (Heaven's Sunshine). It's in a remote area that they arrived at exactly sunrise.

"It's a good name, Tsubasa, look how beautiful the sunshine is. It looks like it's coming from heaven," Misaki said, admiring the look of the sunrise in the sea.

They went to a cottage near the sea but in a private area. It's really the rest house of their mother.

"Eh, Tsubasa, it's really a tree house! As in literally!" Misaki exclaimed upon seeing the rest house. It's a two-storey beach house with strong trees in one side which has a connecting bridge from the house to the rooms on the trees. The bedrooms are on the trees but there are also two rooms inside the second floor of the house. In the back of the house is a nipa hut.

"Pick which room you like, princess," Tsubasa said to Mikan.

"My room of course!" Mikan said then went to one of the rooms on the trees.

"Okay, just be careful when you're running to the bathroom!" Tsubasa said. "When we were still young, she suddenly needed to go to the bathroom that she ran, the bridge fell, luckily, I was below exactly on the point where she fell, so unluckily, she fell on top of me."

"Oh, so that is the cause of the sprain and bruises you had when I saw you back in town," Misaki said.

"Yah, hehe," then they both laughed. "So, do you want to share room with me?"

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

0... BLAST OFF!

POW! Misaki gave him a punch. "I will never share room with you, Tsubasa!"

Tsubasa laughed. "Doushite?"

"Don't act like you don't know! Remember what you did when we were still junior high? The girls' dormitory had a fire that we needed to share rooms with you boys, then you offered your room to me but you put an insect on my bag!" she shouted.

"Oh, that," Tsubasa said then laughed. Misaki whacked his head again. "Itai! Misaki, so violent!"

"Suits you so!" Misaki said.

"Hey, Misaki, there are frogs there beside the hut, want some?" Tsubasa joked. Misaki's hair went up in horror. "Just kidding!"

"TSU-BA-SA!" WHACK! Another one which made him flew anime style. Misaki went to one room on the tree. Chiki, Taka, and Terada circled around him. His eyes were swirls.

"Ano, Tsubasa-sama?" Chiki said.

"That's three in a row, Tsubasa-sama," Taka said.

"Not even an hour passed, Tsubasa-sama," Terada said.

"She whacked him, right?" Chiki asked.

"He flew," Taka informed.

"She looks annoyed, Tsubasa-sama," Terada said.

The three went to their rooms while Tsubasa slowly stood up. He went to his room rubbing his head. "That was one sure whack!"

He went to his own room which is on the top most part of the tree. He opened his bag and smiled upon seeing his stuff neatly put inside. "Aye, Misaki will sure be a good wife."

He put the clothes and others inside the cabinet then went to Misaki's room. He knocked. "Misaki?"

"What do you need?!" Misaki asked, not wanting to open the door.

"Just wanna thank you for arranging my stuff and to say sorry," he said. "Could you open the door now?"

Misaki opened the door then smiled that very sweet smile. "Of course!" Unfortunately, the smile meant a whack. BAM! Then she shut the door again.

"That's the 4th one this morning, Tsubasa-sama," Taka and Terada said.

"Hehe, she's angry, you know," he said nervously. Eng! Eng! Trtrtrtrtrtrt! What's that emergency sound for?!

_Tsubasa's POV_

"For all you know, an angry or really annoyed Misaki means danger. There are rules to this:

Number one: When Misaki is annoyed, don't do something foolish or baka-ish.

Number two: When Misaki is annoyed and you're the reason, never do something foolish or baka-ish.

Number three: When Misaki is really annoyed and whacked you three times already, don't wait for the next one if you don't want her to knock you down.

Number four: In addition to rule no. 3, not even the sweetest cake will do for the apology.

Number five: And lastly, when a Misaki Harada is really, really angry, and you're planning to say sorry, never, ever, miss out one detail to avoid her getting more angry."

_End of POV_

"Doushite, Tsubasa-sama? Did one of your plans a long time ago miss out a detail?" Taka asked.

"Uhum," he nodded. "The last time she was really annoyed was the one she said earlier, when I put a cockroach under my bed before I transferred to Kaname's room. What I did was I put on a red carpet from the entrance of the dorm up to my room, the next afternoon after school. There was a table set with two chairs with a candle light in the middle. She was still mad, though. She sat impatiently in the chair when she arrived and waited for me, then I came with an elegant cake on my hands but I did not notice that I put the switch on the floor which is for the mini stage to come out, I bought it from Mikan's classmate by the way, so I tripped, and the cake went over her, so, she got angrier and did not talk to me for about a week and punched me harder and harder every time I tried to get near her."

The two nodded as he told the story.

"Now, help me think of a plan to say sorry to her," he said as they walked downstairs to the kitchen. "Ah, I know, we'll grill barbecue later in the afternoon and eat in front of the house."

They found Chiki preparing food in the kitchen. They sat on the bar stools in front of the counter table. Then they heard a rampage going down from upstairs.

"C'mon, nee-san! This is a good time to go swimming in the sea while the sun isn't that high yet!" as expected, it was their energetic princess, wanting to swim. The two went down in their swim suits.

"Chiki-san, join us after you're done there," Misaki said, giving the others a smile but Tsubasa a frown.

"Go, I'll catch up!" Chiki said while continuing her cooking. Misaki and Mikan went out while the three went up to change to their swim wears. Then they went out and followed the two. After a while, Chiki followed. Tsubasa swam a few laps first then went back to the shore.

_Misaki's POV_

Mikan, Chiki, and I are laughing while making the sand castle when that dork together with the two went out. But that sure is a hot dork. He was only wearing swimming trunks that exposed his so-called Perfect Body of His. I might say, it really is perfect.

For a while, the world seemed to slow down to me. He looks so hot standing on the shore after a few laps of swimming. Some drops of water dropping from his hair and skin while the seawater going up the shore taps his feet gently and that lively smile and sparkly eyes, it sure is a good view. Girls would probably go crazy when they see this view. Speaking of crazy, who would win against this young girl beside me in the craziest girl contest?

"Wah! Sugoi, Onii-sama! You look great!" Mikan said and clapped her hands. Yep, she has the craziest fangirl look ever. Maybe she could lead a fan club for Tsubasa?

The dork laughed and went to our direction. He patted Mikan's head. I was still a little mesmerized and more mesmerized when the dork came near us. "Want another pose?"

_End of POV_

Opps, his mistake!

"Uh, oh!" he said warily. Alert! Alert! WHAPACK! There came the punch. "Gomen, gomen, Misaki!"

"Conceited!" Misaki retorted. Tsubasa scratched the back of his head then went back to his lounging chair and put on his shades. He used his hands as pillow on the back of his head.

Mikan has been taking pictures since they came here. Tsubasa became her center of interest. They're sure that half of the pictures taken were Tsubasa's already.

They stayed there on the shore until it was 7:00 already. They went back inside the beach house and had their breakfast in the hut. They minded their own business afterwards. Some went on the seashore, some slept, some opened their laptops, etc. Tsubasa then planned what he had to do later. He got Taka and Terada in his sides while he planned. Mikan went out and stayed under the tree and took pictures. Misaki went to the veranda upstairs and took a nap. Chiki stayed in the hammock beside the hut while reading a pocketbook.

"Oi, Chiki, I'll do lunch today!" Tsubasa called.

"Hai, Tsubasa-sama!" Chiki answered then continued reading.

"C'mon, men, off to the sea!" Tsubasa said then went out together with the two. They went at the back of the house to get buckets. Then they went to the sea and tried to catch fishes and others using their hands.

"Tsubasa-sama is really used to this," Taka said.

"After some years of not going to the sea he's still good at this," Terada agreed.

"He's trained by her mother herself and even his father is good at this," Taka said as their heads go up the sea.

"Hime-chan! Look, I got your favorite! Lobsters and crabs!" Tsubasa waved to Mikan while the other hand holds two separate nets of crabs and lobsters. Mikan went near them as she took pictures of her older brother.

"Sugoi, Nii-sama!" Mikan said as her eyes widened at the sight of her favorites. Tsubasa chuckled.

"Of course, for my precious hime," he said then went to the kitchen to cook the seafood. Taka and Terada each carried a bucket of fish. After a while, lunch was ready, prepared by our one and only Tsubasa-sama. "Call Chiki and Hime-chan, I'll call Misaki."

He went outside and saw Misaki sitting on a rock looking at the sea. He went to her direction carrying a plate with rice; the lobster and crab open already, etc. "Misaki, you wanna eat here? They're there in front of the house."

She was calm. "Tsubasa," she said.

"Hai?" he asked, he thought she's not mad anymore.

"You forgot that I don't eat lobsters!" she then shouted. "Hmp!" She stood up and joined the others in the table.

"That's strike two, Tsubasa-sama," Taka said.

"Hehe," Tsubasa laughed then they joined the girls on the table eat lunch. After they finished eating lunch, they minded their own businesses again. Tsubasa then started the plan. He asked Taka and Terada prepare the barbecue for later while he went upstairs to his room and stayed there almost all afternoon. At 5:00, Mikan knocked at his door saying that it's time for sunset. He followed downstairs. All of them are sitting by the bonfire in the middle waiting for the sun to set. Taka and Terada are grilling the barbecues.

"Nii-sama!" CLICK! Went Mikan's camera. The film went out. "It's perfect! But this could have gone better if Hotaru was here to take the picture."

They all laughed. Then he signaled that he is about to do something. The others made excuses to do something. Misaki didn't really notice. The view was so splendid that she did not notice. She went to the rock she sat on again and stayed there to see the sun set. Tsubasa went near her.

"Misaki," he called. "I'm sorry." Then he started strumming the guitar. (Yep, he has been practicing inside his room that's why.)

_She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after  
_

He looked at her. "I know, it's only sometimes that you see me hold this guitar. Only you and Kaname knows this except for my housemates of course."

_  
__Chorus:__  
Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

"I hope this works," Tsubasa thought.

_She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
She runs on 100 proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do?  
I'd do anything for her_

"Promise, I'll never put a cockroach again in your bag," he said.

_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

"What about frogs?" Misaki asked.

_And when she sees it's me  
On her caller ID  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Is still ringin' in my head  
Still ringin' in my head_

"I'd kill every single one I'd see to put them away from you," he said then smiled.

_She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined_

They didn't know Mikan was out there taking pictures of them in different angles. Actually, she was holding an empty album. In the front cover it says there: "Destined to be: Tsubasa and Misaki"

_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more_

Misaki was starting to smile slowly.

_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
Oh, I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for_

"I think I'll be forgiven," Tsubasa thought again.

_Just the girl  
I'm lookin' for  
She's just the girl  
I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl  
I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for_

Misaki smiled. "Thanks, Tsubasa, just promise never to do those pranks again."

"Yeah, I promise I'll never do that again," he said and he embraced Misaki while she rested her head on his chest. It was a nice view for Mikan.

"This will be a good centerfold," Mikan thought. She took a picture first then watched the sun set also. "This is their day today."

Lesson for the day: Never, ever annoy a Misaki Harada to the fullest if you don't want to have an ice pack on your bedside.

* * *

Aww, I think that was sweet, the end part. Hehe, please read and review guys!


	8. Cupid, Photographer, Hime, & a Couple!

Summary: Mikan Sakura is the spoiled sister of Tsubasa, the youngest businessman on Japan. He always needs to find a personal maid that will qualify to his sister's _qualifications. _What will happen if he run onto Misaki Harada, his childhood friend whom he haven't seen after graduation in high school, and tell her what is his problem? Can she refer him to a good maid?

Disclaimer: I don't, and never will I, own Gakuen Alice.

Author's Note: Thanks again to XxblackwingsxX, crimsonjica, pearlgirl710, animeaddict.7, Peace Heaven, and ilovenatsume. You guys are starting to become my regular reviewers, thank you very much guys, really.

* * *

Maid for my Sister  
(Tsubasa x Misaki)  
by: LaDy CoUnteRpart of NaTsume

Chapter 8 (A Cupid, a Photographer, a Princess, & a Couple?!)

_**-an energetic child, a very kawaii baby, a princess I love, a hime that makes me smile.**_

xXxXxXxXxXxXx—xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Previously:_

"_This will be a good centerfold," Mikan thought. She took a picture first then watched the sun set also. "This is their day today."_

_Lesson for the day: Never, ever annoy a Misaki Harada to the fullest if you don't want to have an ice pack on your bedside._

xXxXxXxXxXxXx—xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next day at the beach, some of them woke up early, except for our princess, of course. Misaki and Tsubasa are in the veranda. Misaki is standing with her arms on the handrail while Tsubasa is on his usual position on the chair; hands on the back of his head. Chiki is in the kitchen preparing breakfast while the two chauffeurs are in the living room.

Meanwhile in the Hime's bedroom…

The Hime is still drooling in her sleep when her alarm clock rang together with her cellphone. Still half asleep, she reached for her alarm clock and turned it off then she reached for her cellphone.

"Hello?" she said.

"Oi, dummy, shouldn't you be awake at this time of the day in a beach," the voice said.

"Hota-chan!" the Hime then suddenly fully awaked.

"Why did you call last night?" Hotaru asked.

"I was just gonna ask, why does my new digital camera don't have the pictures I have taken," she said.

"Dummy, you weren't able to save it!" Hotaru said.

"Oh, I see. Eh? Oh, good thing they were only pictures of the view along the way," she breathe out freely.

"Oh, so that's it, gotta go, I need to find a new pair today, people might think I love my old one," Hotaru said. Mikan sweat dropped. "Ja ne!"

Mikan put the cellphone back to her side table then went to the bathroom and took a bath. Then she went downstairs to the kitchen.

In the kitchen…

"One, two, three," Tsubasa counted.

"OHAYOU!" the ever energetic princess came down.

"Just in time, Hime-chan, it's already breakfast," Tsubasa said. They ate breakfast then after a while, they all went out to do jet skiing.

Mikan as usual had her Polaroid camera with her while the digital is hanging on her arm.

"Tsubasa!" a boy shouted. It was Kaname, waving at them. Tsubasa and Misaki looked at him and waved. And at the same time, a camera flashed. Was it Mikan's Polaroid camera? No. Was it the digital camera? No. Guess who it is, but never in Mikan's wildest dream that her very own best friend would have vacation in their beach resort.

"Hmn, nice one, this would be the month's cover, I'm sure it will be the year's best sale ever," Hotaru said while looking at the image in the camera. Then she dialed something in her cellphone. "Yes, I already have this month's cover, and I think I also have the centerfold, yes, yes, bye, nii-san."

"Hotaru-chan!" BAM! Yes, it was the ever famous baka gun, upgraded constantly. "Itai, Hota-chan, you meanie!"

"That's what you get for being a baka, you dummy," Hotaru said.

"Yo, Tsubasa!" Kaname went near them.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx—xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Character Profiles:

Kaname Sono – he is Tsubasa's best boy friend, he is also a friend of Misaki's and Akira's, he also belongs to the upper class, and his family have a garment factory and plushies and stuff toys factory, including the shop itself.

Hotaru Imai – the princess of the Imai family, Mikan's best friend, belongs to the upper class also, but unlike Mikan, she is very serious and has that cold, emotionless attitude but she cares deeply for Mikan. Their family run a publishing company and a magazine wherein she's the photographer and she sometimes write the main stories itself. They also run a toy factory and other gadgets factory, but her brother finished both being a medicine and management. She has cold amethyst eyes and short raven hair but she's a beautiful one like Mikan.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx—xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"You two, wanna join jet ski and others with us? We're using the family's yacht," Tsubasa invited. Kaname nodded.

"Newest and hottest couple of the year becomes cover in Young Soul," Hotaru said while typing. The three sweat dropped while Tsubasa just smiled.

"Ano, Imai-san, you're not really planning to put that picture on cover, are you?" Misaki asked.

"No, I'm planning to put it, and I'll sell it, I'm sure it'll be a big hit, 30 000 yen per copy," Hotaru said; eyes with the money sign. The three sweat dropped again. "That's a really nice shot you know."

Well, why wouldn't it be, Tsubasa looks so cool on that Hawaiian polo shirt with all the buttons unbuttoned, leaving the Perfect Body of His shown, with a matching Hawaiian short while Misaki is in her two piece bikini with a long skirt or should I say something girls wear in beaches that has a ribbon or something to tie it in the side of the waist to cover the hips down to the feet. (Got what they're wearing?) Then Tsubasa's right arm is around Misaki's shoulder and the other hand waving at Kaname while Misaki's left arm is around Tsubasa's waist and the other hand waving at Kaname too.

"Tsubasa…" Misaki called.

"It's okay," Tsubasa said.

"Oh, by the way, I forgot to introduce you," Mikan said. "Onii-sama, Misaki-nee-san, Kaname-nii-chan, this is Hotaru-chan, my best friend. Hota-chan, this is my nii-sama, Misaki-nee-san, and Kaname-nii-chan."

"Oh, it's the Imai Princess," Misaki said then curtsied a little while talking. "I'm Misaki Harada, Imai-san."

"I know," Hotaru said coldly. "You're our top model, have you forgotten."

"Ah, hai, ma'am," she sweat dropped.

"Anyway, shouldn't we be going, you coming, Hotaru-chan?" Tsubasa asked.

"Sure, I can have the photoshoot for you two and Mikan's," she said.

"Why me?" Mikan pointed to herself.

"You're the centerfold, you baka," Hotaru said. "This month's edition would be a summer special with the Sakura's."

They went to the dock where the yacht is waiting. Terada, Taka, and Chiki were already there. They went inside and started going towards the middle of the sea. Hotaru took pictures of Mikan for the centerfold and started a little interview and stuff. The same thing happened to Misaki and Tsubasa afterwards.

"Nevermind that question, and that, and that, and that," Hotaru said while flipping and flipping the notepad. The two sweat dropped. "Oh, this one is interesting, have you done 'it' already? Answer or I'll both shoot you with the baka gun."

"NO!" Misaki quickly. Tsubasa just laughed.

"What 'it'?" Mikan then asked. The two sweat dropped, Hotaru aimed the baka gun at her.

"The thing a boy and a girl do in the bedroom," Hotaru said. "How baka can you be."

"Oh, that, yes, they did that, I think that was last Saturday, I saw you two that morning in Nee-san's bedroom, you're on top of her, Nii-sama," Mikan said innocently. The two sweat dropped again.

"That was a tickle fight, Hime-chan," Misaki said, blushing.

"Oh, so they did it in Misaki's bedroom," Hotaru wrote it. Misaki looked at Tsubasa with pleading eyes. Tsubasa breathed out.

"Hotaru-chan, I want to say something first before you decide if you'll put that," Tsubasa said.

"What is it?" Hotaru looked at him.

"Of course, we'll do it on the night of our wedding!" Tsubasa said lively (Narumi style).

Misaki fell anime style then whacked Tsubasa's head.

"Oh, so that's it, it was just a simple good morning," Hotaru nodded then wrote it in the notepad. Then she asked them to pose wherein Tsubasa leans on the side of the yacht, back facing the sea, and look at the side where the air blews their hair while Misaki is also the same but her left arm is hugging his waist and Tsubasa's left arm is around her shoulder. Then they had jet skiing, scuba diving and stuff then they ate in the yacht itself. They all went back to the shore at around 5:00.

"We'll see you tomorrow, 'kay!" Tsubasa waved at Kaname and Hotaru. Kaname escorted Hotaru to her cottage. Tsubasa and the others went back to the resthouse. Mikan fell asleep on Tsubasa's back.

The next day, Kaname and Hotaru hanged out with them. They went to the beach and had swimming.

"Oh, it's my favorites," Hotaru said while looking at the two figures that are relaxing on beach chairs also; not even bothering to remove her sunglasses.

"Misaki, Mikan, put on your shades," Tsubasa said while he and Kaname are putting on their shades. They were on together with the guests and tourists and wanted to avoid being chased. Misaki and Mikan quickly put on their shades. Hotaru stood up.

"Where're you going, Hota-chan?" Mikan asked.

"Just to do an interview for an article," she said then went to the two figures. Yep, it was Ruka and Natsume, her two favorites. "You two, you'll give me an interview about your band and summer or I'll sell these ones to those girls over there who are talking about you two."

The two laughed. "So? Those pictures are great, nice shot of the heartthrobs, Imai," Natsume said.

"Have you forgotten that you're talking to the Princess of Imai Family, Nogi, Hyuuga? Of course, I never went to action without plan. There's a freebie on the back of this," she said, her eyes twinkling with that evil aura. "This is for 10 000 yen by the way, it's a special promo for summer."

The two sweat dropped. They knew all along that this blackmailer has a plan on mind. The same thing that happened to Tsubasa, Misaki, and Mikan's interview happened to two. "Okay, that's it for now, let's play volleyball together with the others," Hotaru said then pulled the two using one of her inventions. "Let's play beach volleyball."

"Hey, that would be great, what about a two on two?" Tsubasa agreed.

"Got it, it will be me and Ruka against you and that Prince Bear," Natsume said, pointing to Kaname.

"Me? Prince Bear?" Kaname said pointing to himself. Tsubasa laughed.

"Anyway, let's start," Tsubasa said. Mikan took pictures while scoring. Misaki gave towels every time they take a break. It was a tough fight. Natsume was obviously irritated while Tsubasa is just smiling the way he is like it's nothing. Ruka sweat drops while trying to calm down Natsume. Kaname is thinking of something but still have his mind on the game.

"Yay! The Seniors score 1 above the Juniors!" Mikan cheered. The score was 9-8 respectively.

"Break!" Kaname shouted. They took a break first. Tsubasa sat beside Misaki while she pats the towel on his head. Kaname sat beside Mikan who was in the other side of Tsubasa.

"Sshh, Mikan!" Kaname whispered to Mikan.

"Nani?" Mikan asked.

"Do you think Tsubasa and Misaki fit together?" he asked.

"Iie, Misaki-nee-san is slimmer than Nii-sama who has a big body enough to cover nee-san when she's behind him," Mikan said. Kaname sweat dropped.

"No, not that kind of fit. As in, you know, like a couple," he said.

"Ahh, oh, yes, I think they fit together. Nii-sama always wake up late and Chiki-san always need to wake him up, unlike Nee-san who always wakes up early, nee-san always fills in what nii-sama don't have," Mikan smiled. Kaname also smiled.

"Does that mean you like her to be your older sister and be the queen?" he asked.

"No, I don't. I love her to be," Mikan said. Kaname's eyes showed fondness for Mikan. _Like nii-san, like imouto._

"How about, we make something to make them have some moments," Kaname said.

"Good idea!" Mikan said. She looked at Kaname who looked at her. Their eyes twinkled.

"Of course, I'm included there," Hotaru butted in. Her eyes have that money sign. The two sweat dropped. They knew what she was thinking of, pictures.

"Hey, I wanna play!" Mikan shouted.

"Okay, so it will be by pairs, whoever wins the first match gets to fight with the remaining pair, I'll choose the partners," Kaname said. "Chiki-san, you're the scorer, I'll be the referee. The pairs will be, Tsubasa and Misaki, Natsume and Mikan, and Hotaru and Ruka!"

"Hey, I didn't say I'd like to play!" Hotaru said.

"But you're the one who suggested to play volleyball!" Kaname said. Hotaru rolled her eyes.

"Hey, you, Prince Bear, why did you team me up with this baka?" Natsume said, pointing to Mikan.

"I'm no baka, you pervert!" Mikan retorted.

"Why am I teamed up with the, the-the, blac- I mean, Ice Queen?" Ruka asked, terrified by the look of Hotaru's eyes. She pointed the baka gun to Ruka.

"Don't say it like I wanted to be teamed up with such a girlish boy," Hotaru said.

"Anyway, anyway, cool down, kouhai-chans, we'll start the game with Tsubasa's team against Natsume's," Kaname said. The game started, Natsume and Mikan kept on bickering at each other. Tsubasa and Misaki just smiled. They were having fun.

The ball went to the middle of Mikan and Natsume that they hit it both. Then the ball went to the middle in the other side that Tsubasa and Misaki both ran towards it. Of course, they hit each other and they fell, Tsubasa on his butt and Misaki sitting on top of him. Tsubasa saw the ball coming they're way so he covered Misaki with his body, Misaki almost lying on his lap. CLICK! CLICK! Came Hotaru's camera. Mikan and Natsume suddenly looked at where the commotion was coming from and saw that the ball has hit Tsubasa's back. Mikan ran towards them.

"ONII-SAMA!" Mikan screamed. "Eh?! What're you doing, nii-sama, nee-san?"

The two sweat dropped.

"Tsubasa?" Misaki shook Tsubasa's shoulders. Tsubasa didn't budge. "TSUBASA?"

"Just kidding!" Tsubasa then suddenly raised his head. WHAM! Misaki whacked his head.

"Tsubasa, you baka!" Misaki screamed. Tears are already forming around her eyes. "What if the ball hit you with more force?"

"Shi," Tsubasa smiled then patted her back. "Daijobu, Misaki, don't cry."

Misaki's tears finally streamed out.

"I'll carry her back to the cottage for a while," Tsubasa said then stood up carrying her. Hotaru's camera went on flashing.

"Sakura, pose!" she shouted first. Tsubasa turned back to them then made a dramatic scene wherein he faced Misaki who was crying.

"He does love the camera," Kaname said. Tsubasa and Misaki left. The game continued with Natsume and Mikan against Ruka and Hotaru. The fight came between Natsume and Hotaru. Mikan cheered for Hotaru.

"I'm your teammate, baka!" Natsume shouted at her.

"Ahehe, I forgot," Mikan said. Ruka sweat dropped.

"Guys, I thought you only fight when it comes to mind games," he said.

"Of course I won't lose to this ice queen in any aspect!"

"Of course I won't lose to this kuro neko in any aspect!"

They both said at the same time. Ruka sweat dropped again. The game came into a tie.

"Guyz, c'mon, let's go swimming," Kaname said. Everyone followed to the shore near the rest house. There they saw Misaki and Tsubasa playing in the sea. There came Hotaru's camera again.

"You two, you're unfair, you didn't call us," Kaname said.

"Hehe, gomen ne, I just pull Misaki here," Tsubasa said.

"Actually, he carried me and put me down in here then started splashing the water unto me," Misaki said.

"Whatever the reason, let's swim!" Kaname said then they started playing on the sea. He tried making moves to pushing Tsubasa to Misaki. Luckily, it almost worked. After that they sat on the shore. Kaname and Tsubasa sat beside each other.

"You didn't have to do that, Kaname," Tsubasa said.

"What?" he asked.

"I knew you wanted to get Misaki and me closer, but even if you did not do that, I already knew what to do," he said.

"I know," Kaname said. Tsubasa looked at him with surprised eyes.

"You knew?" he asked.

"Of course, I know you, Tsubasa. When you called me that night saying that you offered Misaki to stay with you, I knew that you're planning something before she goes to New York," he answered.

"I still don't know the exact reason why but I won't ask, it's enough that we understand each other, man," Tsubasa said. Mikan went to them.

"Nii-sama!" she screeched. They were already on bonfire.

"Hey, what about camping tonight?" Kaname suggested. Hotaru's eyes flashed with money.

"Good idea," she said. The others especially Natsume and Ruka thought it was scary. They knew she was up to something. Up to money.

They set up for the night. Mikan was so happy. Hotaru kept on thinking what to do to get pictures of Natsume and Ruka, and so as Misaki and Tsubasa's.

"Hey, what about a game of spin the bottle?" Hotaru said.

"Great idea!" Mikan jumped to her side. They formed a circle. Hotaru took the first spin. It landed on Ruka. Hotaru's eyes flashed. Ruka became nervous. Natsume smirked.

"Truth or consequence?" Hotaru asked.

"Uhm, a, should I go for truth?" Ruka said, hesitatingly.

"I suggest you go for anything because if you can't answer the question you'll have to do a consequence, right?" she said.

"Uhm, yeah," he said. "Okay, I'll go for truth."

"Do you like Mikan?" she said.

"She's so direct," Kaname whispered to Tsubasa. Tsubasa just grinned.

"…" Ruka can't answer. He was in between rampaging rocks. He doesn't want to let Mikan know he does have a crush on him but he don't want to tell that he don't, but if he don't answer, Hotaru's eyes will be shimmering.

"Okay, no answer, you'll do a consequence," Hotaru said.

"Wait!" Ruka said.

"So, you'll answer?" she asked.

"Uhm," he still can't. "Okay, you win. Consequence."

"I want you to dance in the middle in this hula girl costume," Hotaru said.

"Nani?!" Ruka screamed. Natsume smirked. Tsubasa, Misaki, and Kaname tried not to laugh. Mikan laughed.

"Oh, that would be kawaii!" she said. Hotaru aimed the baka gun to him.

"Wear it and dance, or I'll shoot you with this, it's upgraded to 5000, you know," she warned. Ruka wore the costume, he looked cute.

"Ruka-pyon, kawaii!" Mikan said. Kaname got a drum and started tapping it to a rhythm of Hawaiian native dance song. Ruka hesitatingly danced. Hotaru aimed the baka gun to his head and had the dance-properly-or-I'll-shoot-you look in the eyes. Ruka danced to the rhythm. Hotaru took pictures.

"Imai, no pictures!" he shouted.

"Nobody said that cameras aren't allowed," she said as she continued to take pictures. Tsubasa and Misaki tried not to laugh again. Mikan can't help it. Natsume also wanted to burst out laughing but hid his mouth with his manga to hide the smile forming in his lips.

After Ruka danced, they went to their original positions. Ruka spun the bottle. It landed on Mikan. He blushed.

"Ano, truth or consequence, Sakura-chan?" he asked.

"TRUTH!" Mikan cheered. Everyone sweat dropped except for Hotaru, Tsubasa, and Natsume. _How dense is this girl?_

"In this, uhm, group, who do you like most?" he asked. Kaname, Misaki, and Tsubasa can't help but laugh a little. They knew what was going on in his head. Natsume's eyes widened below his manga.

"Onii-sama!" Mikan cheerfully squealed as she jumped onto Tsubasa's lap and hugged him. Everybody sweat dropped again. Tsubasa chuckled and hugged back.

"Of course, I don't just like my princess, but I looovve her," he cheered.

"Okay, Mikan, back to your position, spin the bottle," Hotaru said. Mikan went back and spinned. It landed to Kaname.

"Truth or consequence, nii-san?" Mikan asked.

"I'll do consequence," he said.

"Buy me howalons! Lots of them!" Mikan quickly cheered. Everyone sweat dropped. _I'm saved! _Kaname thought.

"Baka," Hotaru said.

"Okay!" he stood up and went to the shops. Then he went back with a cart. It was full of boxes of Howalons.

"Yay! Yay!" Mikan quickly opened one. She shared but she ate most of it. Kaname spun the bottle. It landed to Tsubasa. Kaname smirked. _Just as planned._

"I think I'll do consequence, it'll lead to the same thing," Tsubasa said before Kaname can even ask him. Of course, Kaname knew that he would answer that. Tsubasa's wise as ever.

"Then, I want you to stay inside Hotaru's mini tent with Misaki for half an hour," he said.

"Hey, why am I included in the consequence?" Misaki retorted.

"Don't worry, you're not supposed to do anything," he answered. "Tsubasa, spin the bottle first before you go."

Tsubasa spun the bottle. It landed on Misaki. "We'll gonna need, 'privacy'."

"TSUBASA!" WHACK! It landed directly on top of his head.

"I know you'll go for consequence either way," he said.

"So, what's the consequence?" she asked.

"Lap dance!" Tsubasa said. WHACK!

"Pervert!"

"Akira said if we're to play this, I should ask you that," Tsubasa said.

"Okay, okay, stop that, maybe it should be, Misaki, you stay on Tsubasa's lap the whole time inside the tent," Kaname said. "Okay, spin it Misaki."

Misaki spun the bottle and it landed on Natsume.

"Truth," Natsume said.

"Do you like Mikan?" Misaki asked.

"Of course I don't, why would I like such a baka that still wore printed panties up to 13 years old," he said flatly.

"I don't! I only wore it up to 11!" Mikan quickly retorted.

"Yes you did, up to 13," Natsume said. The two started bickering at each other. Tsubasa and Misaki went inside the tent and Misaki sat on Tsubasa's lap.

"You're heavy, Misaki, I thought models are supposed to be in good fit and weight," Tsubasa said.

"No, I'm not!" Misaki said. From the outside, their silhouette can be seen. Unknown to them, Hotaru has put a hidden video cam inside which will capture the whole scene.

"Okay, Natsume, spin it," Ruka said. Natsume lazily spun the bottle. It landed flat on Hotaru. Natsume smirked.

"You'll do consequence, ice queen," he said.

"No, I'll do the truth," Hotaru said. She knew that Natsume can't think of anything to ask her.

"Then who between me and Ruka do you like, as in that?" he asked her in a way like he's daring Hotaru to a fight.

"Of course it will be Ruka, it's hard to find you a good shot," she quickly answered in the same way.

"Not for the camera, you cold freak," Natsume said.

"Then I'd like you more, I'm sure you'll do a great model if we'll be together," Hotaru said flatly. Ruka and Kaname sweat dropped.

"Does that mean you like-like Natsume, Hota-chan?" Mikan asked.

"Of course not, maybe what he have, especially those 'connections', but not really him, right, Hyuuga-kun?" Hotaru smiled.

"Great, I just lost today to the ice queen, and she knows everything," Natsume thought.

"What do you mean by connections, Hota-chan?" Mikan asked.

"That is something between me and Hyuuga-kun, Mikan," Hotaru freakishly smiled.

"Anyway, spin the bottle, Imai-san," Kaname said. Hotaru spun the bottle. It landed on Natsume.

"Nani? Is this okay?" Mikan asked.

"It's fine, as long as it's not the same person you have gave order already," Kaname answered. Hotaru smirked. Natsume then became nervous the same as Ruka felt earlier but did not show it.

"I'm not like you, Hyuuga. So, truth or consequence?" Hotaru said.

"Truth again, Imai," Natsume answered.

"When did you have your first kiss?" Hotaru asked.

"Can't remember," Natsume said flatly.

"Then it's a consequence," Hotaru said.

"Nope, I answered, but I can't remember it, so that's it, right," he said. He smiled as he spun the bottle. _It's a tie today, Imai. _It landed on Ruka.

"Truth or consequence, Ruka," Natsume said.

"Consequence, dude," he answered. This was his best friend. He knew what could really kill her besides Imai's question a while ago.

"Then I order you to carry Imai bridal-style and act like a newly married couple here on the shore, you can go to the sea if you want to, but remember it's Imai," Natsume said. He can't think of anything. And besides, he think that Ruka also like Imai the same way Ruka likes Mikan. He's just not sure who Ruka really likes.

"Nat!" Ruka retorted.

"What's with me carried by Nogi, Hyuuga?" Hotaru warned.

"Nothing, just wanna see if you two would fit the role for our project," Natsume answered. Ruka, Mikan, and Hotaru all looked at Natsume. _He isn't serious, right? Natsume, the Natsume Hyuuga, thinks about projects?_

"Just do it, you two," Natsume grunted. He knew what they were thinking. Ruka sighed and was about to carry Hotaru when she spoke.

"Careful, Nogi, I'm fragile, you know," she said. He sighed again and knelt down a little then carried her carefully. He started walking along the shore carrying Hotaru.

"I said, act like a newly married couple, dude!" Natsume shouted when they were a little far from them.

"Should I pour flowers, Natsume-kun?" Mikan asked.

"Baka," he said.

"Don't even think about 'accidentally' putting me down, Nogi, or you're finished," Hotaru warned when they were on the sea. "Don't even think about it, Hyuuga!"

"Man, this girl has a good eyesight," Natsume thought. "Sure I won't, Imai!"

But still he recorded it and took pictures from his player. No one noticed that he was using the camera and video of it since they thought he was listening to some music.

Meanwhile in Hotaru's mini tent…

"Hey, Tsubasa, stop it!" Misaki giggled. But Tsubasa continued. "Tsubasa!"

"Opps, it's consequence, you should stay on top," Tsubasa said as he continued.

Outside…

"Hey, what's that?" Mikan asked. "Are they doing, uhm, something?"

"Baka," Natsume said.

"But look at their silhouettes, Natsume-kun, nee-san's lying but on top of nii-sama's lap and nii-sama's leaning forward," Mikan pointed.

"Are you an idiot or what? They're doing tickle fight to avoid boredom," Natsume said.

"Oh, I'm bored too," she said. "Kaname-nii-san had already gone home because of an emergency."

Then something tickled her waist. She giggled. She looked at her waist and saw Natsume's hand. She smiled. "Let's just play pillow fight, Natsume-kun."

She grabbed a pillow from her sleeping bag and started having pillow fight with Natsume. Natsume did the same but he put the player on the rock so that it would continue to record Ruka and Hotaru's 'act'.

After about fifteen minutes more, they gathered altogether again. Tsubasa kept on teasing Misaki while Misaki whacked him. Hotaru glared on Ruka while Ruka tries his best to plead her. Natsume and Mikan kept on bickering.

"That's enough, juniors, let's sleep. Ah! Would you believe we're leaving tomorrow already?" Tsubasa said as he went inside the tent. Mikan followed.

"I'll sleep beside, nii-sama, tonight!" she cheered and pulled her sleeping bag next to Tsubasa's.

"Hehe, that's so sweet, hime-chan," Tsubasa said and embraced Mikan. Misaki pulled her sleeping bag next to Mikan's. Hotaru positioned hers horizontally above Tsubasa, Mikan, and Misaki. There was no other choice for Ruka and Natsume but to stay beside Hotaru.

"Hey, why do I have to sleep with Imai?" Ruka retorted when Natsume placed his with a distance between Hotaru and him meaning, the only place Ruka can go is between them.

"Who said anyway that I wanted to sleep beside you, Nogi? Now shut up and sleep or I'll shoot you to sleep," Hotaru warned. Ruka hesitantly pulled his sleeping bag beside Hotaru.

"Nii-sama, this is the best vacation I had ever since mom and dad died," Mikan mumbled as she slept. Tsubasa and Misaki looked at Mikan then to each other.

"Awww," they both said and hugged Mikan.

* * *

Okay, so this isn't the way it should be, I can't think of anything, okay. And I would just like to say that I can't probably update next week, my schedules are full. But I promise that I'd try my best if I can, thanks for your consideration, guys! Please R&R!


	9. The Mystery

Summary: Mikan Sakura is the spoiled sister of Tsubasa, the youngest businessman on Japan. He always needs to find a personal maid that will qualify to his sister's _qualifications. _What will happen if he run onto Misaki Harada, his childhood friend whom he haven't seen after graduation in high school, and tell her what is his problem? Can she refer him to a good maid?

Disclaimer: I don't, and never will I, own Gakuen Alice.

Author's Note: Thanks again to XxblackwingsxX, crimsonjica, pearlgirl710, Peace Heaven, Julye chan, and ilovenatsume, guys, thank you so much.

And we're back to the main storyline, readers and fanfictionerz. I think this will be up to chapter 13 to 15. And depending on your reviews, I might make a sequel to this. A new pairing, probably.

* * *

Maid for my Sister  
(Tsubasa x Misaki)  
by: LaDy CoUnteRpart of NaTsume

Chapter 9 (The Mystery)

xXxXxXxXxXxXx—xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Previously:_

"_Who said anyway that I wanted to sleep beside you, Nogi? Now shut up and sleep or I'll shoot you to sleep," Hotaru warned. Ruka hesitantly pulled his sleeping bag beside Hotaru._

"_Nii-sama, this is the best vacation I had ever since mom and dad died," Mikan mumbled as she slept. Tsubasa and Misaki looked at Mikan then to each other._

"_Awww," they both said and hugged Mikan._

xXxXxXxXxXxXx—xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next morning...

"Hmn, nice shot," Hotaru thought as she took a picture of the sleeping 'family'. Tsubasa is on the right side of Mikan, while Misaki is in the left. Misaki's left arm is hugging Mikan while Tsubasa's right hand goes all the way to Misaki like he's protecting the two girls.

Hotaru was the first one to awake. She was looking at the image in her camera when she heard an awaking sound. It was Natsume waking up.

"Morning, Hyuuga," Hotaru greeted.

"You wake earlier than expected, Imai, it's only 5:00," he said.

"Then why're you awake already like it's a normal habit?" she said, more of a statement.

"Yah, I do some exercises," he said warily. "Did you already know it before you even caught me?"

"About two months, probably," she said as she went back to her place beside Ruka.

"You still gonna sleep?" he asked while he wore his sneakers.

"Yah, it's too early, I guess the birds really woke me up for the family picture," she said as she tug her blanket.

"I'm going," he said then went out of the tent after he gathered his sleeping bag. Hotaru went back to sleep while he made some stretching and simple exercises then went jogging around the resort.

An hour later...

Ruka slowly opened his eyes. There he met the most terrifying scene ever in his life. His eyes met Hotaru's amethyst eyes which gave the look he can't tell whether very irritated, angry, mad, or whatever. What he knew is that he caused that expression in those amethyst eyes.

"Nogi, I've been waiting for about half an hour now," she said loud enough for only him to hear but with great anger.

"Why didn't you wake me up instead, Imai-san? I know that you shoot Sakura-san with the baka gun to wake her up whenever she's so loud when sleeping," he said not even moving a bit. Silence. They stayed in 'that' position for a while.

"Nogi," she called.

"Hmn?" he answered.

"'Till how long do you think I'm gonna let you hug me?" her voice raised. Ruka felt something pointed at his stomach.

"'Morning, Hotaru-chan," he said then let go of her. They stood up and gathered their own stuff. The three were still sleeping. Chiki approached them when they went out of the tent.

"Breakfast will be ready for about an hour, we'll be eating inside the hut, go inside there after you're finished taking a bath, the three would soon be waking up," she said. "Natsume-sama is already there."

Hotaru took a bath first followed by Ruka. When he went out, Hotaru was already fixing her stuff. After they both finished arranging, they went on the back of the mansion. Natsume is on top of a tree who knows what.

"Ohayou, Nat," Ruka greeted with a smile, Hotaru just nodded at him. He nodded back and then jumped down from the tree and joined Ruka.

Meanwhile inside the tent...

"Misaki, Misaki, wake up, we're going home," Tsubasa tapped Misaki's face.

"Hmn?" she slowly opened her eyes. "It's morning already."

"C'mon, let's leave her for awhile, I'll arrange my stuff while you use the bathroom first then it's my turn while you wake up Mikan," Tsubasa said as they arranged their stuff. She nodded then they went inside the house. She went inside her room and got her towel, toothbrush, clothes, and everything then went inside the bathroom. She took a bath as quickly as possible (she's a model, remember). When she went outside, Tsubasa was already there sitting on the armrest of one of the bamboo chairs in front of the bathroom's door and looking at his watch as if he's been waiting for an hour.

"My, my, why do you ladies took so long when taking a bath?" Tsubasa said.

"I did it as quick as possible already, you know, it's only 20 to 30 minutes I think, and I take a bath for about an hour," she said. "And besides, why didn't you use the bathroom downstairs?"

"Taka was using it," he simply said then went inside the bathroom. She went outside to the tent and woke up Mikan.

"Mikan-hime, wake up, it's already morning," she said as she shrug the sleeping princess.

"Hmn?" the hime woke up and she help her gather her stuff. Then they went inside to Mikan's room and arranged her things. After a while, Tsubasa was already done taking a bath.

"Your turn, Mikan, I'll finish this," she said. Mikan nodded and went inside the bathroom. She continued arranging Mikan's things then she went inside her room and packed hers. After a while, the three of them were already inside the hut.

"So, are you three going home with us?" Tsubasa asked the three.

"What do you think, Nat? Maybe we should, after all, we haven't book a flight yet," Ruka turned to Natsume.

"If that's what you think," Natsume just said.

"What about you, Hotaru-chan?" Tsubasa turned to Hotaru. Hotaru just shrugged and pointed to the sky and didn't even bother to look up. They all looked up and saw a helicopter moving towards the helipad on the rooftop of the resort's hotel. "Oh, you're fetched by the helicopter."

"What about us, Tsubasa, Terada-san used the car to bring the lady back to her home, right?" Misaki asked Tsubasa. Tsubasa just shrugged. When they were done, Tsubasa locked the house and went to the reception in the hotel. After a few reminders, they went all the way up to the rooftop. There they saw an airplane named "Prince Tsubasa" from the Sakura Airlines. Unlike the usual airplane, this airplane was smaller and a family airplane. "Is this your family's plane?"

"Yah, father named it after me. Didn't you notice, the yacht was Tangerine H.?" Tsubasa said. That's when she remembered, the yacht was named after Mikan.

"My, everything sure is divided between you two," she said.

"Actually, the final testament isn't said yet, not until Mikan's 18," Tsubasa said.

"Oh," they waved goodbye first to Hotaru then went inside the plane. "Where's Tsubasa?"

Mikan pointed to the door to the pilot's area (whatever it's called). She followed Mikan inside. There she saw Tsubasa seated.

"I'll be the pilot," he winked.

"You know how?" her eyes widened.

"Of course, I learned it from dad," Tsubasa answered. "Go back to your seats, in a few minutes we'll be on air."

Mikan and Misaki went back to their seats. Soon enough, the airplane went up the air. It took them about three hours from the resort to the rooftop of Sakura Empires.

"Whoa, it took us the whole evening to go from the mansion to the resort but from the resort to the Sakura Empires only took us three hours," Misaki exclaimed.

"We took the longer way that night, and this is by plane, anyway," he said. They went downstairs. They went first inside Tsubasa's office which is on the highest floor, which means below the rooftop.

"Tsubasa, why are there only two office here in the last floor? The area left is so big, not to mention that you need to go two doors to enter your office, first door for Chiki, next door to your office," Misaki asked.

"That office will be for Mikan, I'm sure she'll always stay in my office," Tsubasa said. After a while, they went all the way down to the ground floor, as they walk down the hall to the door of the building, employees made way and bowed as they greet them.

"Isn't that the so-called Mikan-hime? She's grown-up already, the last time she went inside Sakura Empires was last, last year," one said.

"And oh, is that the top model of the year of Japan, top model of Young Soul, Misaki Harada, and soon-to-be Sakura-sama's fiancée then will be Mrs. Tsubasa Sakura?" the ladies' eyes widened as they saw Japan's top model of the year, the most beautiful lady of the year, next to Tsubasa's popularity in the over all, but 1st in the girls side.

She smiled at the comments. "Oh, she really has that very beautiful smile!" the fans' eyes grew more.

"And the two hottest guys are also here from Flames of Fire! Even though I'm already an adult I still like them!" some of the girls almost screamed if only they weren't inside the office.

"But Sakura-sama is still the hottest in his age!"

They didn't care, they went out of the building. Two limousines were already there, one driven by Terada which will fetch them, and the other is Natsume's, Ruka will be going with him (Remember, he isn't a high class man). After waving good bye they went inside their own fetchers and drove home.

On Natsume's and Ruka's way…

"I'll go out from here," Ruka said when they approached a big gate.

"Well, 'till then, ja," Natsume nodded then ordered the chauffeur to continue on. Ruka watched the retreating figure then headed towards the gate.

"How's vacation, Ruka-san?" the guard asked as he opened the entrance gate for persons.

"Yah, it's fine, did they arrive already?" he asked.

"Yep, earlier than you in some minutes," the guard answered. He nodded then went inside the mansion.

"Hey, my favorite wrist watch, oh yah, Mikan got it for winning that pillow fight, head towards the Sakura's," Natsume said to the chauffeur, the chauffeur followed.

Meanwhile, Tsubasa, Misaki, and Mikan arrived home…

"Aye! Home at last!" Tsubasa stretched as he sat on the sofa. Mikan sat beside him.

"I'll go up," Misaki said then went upstairs.

"Mikan-hime, here is your luggage," Taka said.

"Oh, follow me up my room," she said then went up followed by Taka carrying her travel bag. Tsubasa and Terada were left inside the living room with Hayame since Chiki went upstairs to her room (then inside the office, of course).

"Do you need anything else, Tsubasa-sama?" Hayame asked.

"No-" Tsubasa was cut off by a frightening scream from upstairs followed by a large thud and Taka calling Tsubasa's name while trying to calm Mikan.

"Aaaahhhh!!" came Mikan's scream. "Nii-sama!!"

They all ran upstairs, even Misaki who was inside the bathroom went out while tying her robe and her hair in a towel. There they saw Mikan firmly tugging Taka's shirt while hiding herself in his body and Taka trying to get Mikan out of her room.

"What happened, Taka?" Tsubasa asked as he tried to get Mikan from her bodyguard.

"Nii-sama!" Mikan was already crying.

"What happened here?" Misaki asked as she also knelt down and patted Mikan's back.

Taka instructed Tsubasa to get inside the room with him. Tsubasa left Mikan in the hands of Misaki then went inside with Taka. Taka lifted the picture frame which he knocked down (the one which caused the thud) from the elegant tiles of Mikan's bedroom. It was Tsubasa and Mikan's picture which was on top of Mikan's bedside table. Tsubasa's side of the picture has a cross mark from blood and an arrow pointing to Mikan. Taka then noticed a note on the table.

"Tsubasa-sama, it says: Beware you Sakuras, you're just lucky today, you the so-called Mikan-hime, that you're out, I thought that killing you first before your brother was a good idea, I guess, I should kill you both at the same time. You, Tsubasa Sakura, be cautious enough if you don't want to lose both your precious one and yourself. I'll be back, you offsprings of a bitch!" Tsubasa suddenly looked at Taka.

"What's going on in here?" Natsume asked as a worried maid approached him.

"A threat came inside the Hime's bedroom!" Natsume then ran upstairs. "What happened here?"

"The two are inside, Hyuuga-kun," Misaki said. Natsume nodded and tapped Mikan's arm then went inside. Tsubasa and Taka looked at him.

"What happened here?" he asked. He saw the picture Tsubasa is holding and the note Taka has. He went towards the door to Mikan's veranda but it is properly closed. He opened it and went to one corner of the circle veranda and saw wrecked footprints. "Clean work but not really, the door was normal but whoever did this didn't notice that his shoes can leave a mark."

He went back inside the room. "The culprit used Mikan's veranda to get inside, was this door locked when you left?"

"Yes, I was the one to carry her bag when we went down and I always secure her stuff even the bathroom door," Taka answered.

"Then the culprit is an expert," he said. He went outside again and looked at the guardhouses on both side of the big gate. Nothing was suspicious. Then the door of Mikan's bedroom opened and in came the head guard.

"Tsubasa-sama, the culprit was able to destroy our alarm, I saw the wires are cut and its case is broken through wielding," the guard said.

"How was he able to do that? Since the very first generation, they always used the most secured alarms and those that cannot be easily destroyed!" Tsubasa was already starting to panic. Terada calmed him (Great right? Mikan has her own bodyguard and driver, and Tsubasa has Terada, haha).

"The culprit is an expert," Natsume said.

"Tsubasa-sama, even Mikan and Hotaru's picture has the mark made from blood!" Taka said when he noticed that Hotaru's side of the picture also have a cross mark.

"Do you have even the slightest clue to whom might have done this?" Natsume asked. Tsubasa shook his head.

"Not even those that I have beaten in business, I don't think so, they might have done this before when Mikan wasn't exposed yet," Tsubasa answered. Then his eyes grew. "One thing's for sure, this isn't about business, this is about revenge or hatred or something, to me and my sister since we're the Sakuras left in this world."

"But who?" Terada said which made them stop. After a few moments of silence, Tsubasa spoke.

"Why're you here anyway, Hyuuga?" Tsubasa asked.

"Ah, I came to get something from Mikan," he said then noticed the watch that fell when Mikan screamed. He picked it up then said goodbye.

"What do we do now, Tsubasa-sama?" Terada asked. Tsubasa went outside. The rest followed.

"Hayame, clean up the mess quickly and follow us inside the office as soon as possible," Tsubasa said to Hayame then he turned to the head guard who went up. "Tell your staff to stand more alarmed now then follow us to the office too. Chiki, call the repairman for all the alarms, and also the family lawyer and doctor, tell them they're needed now. The rest, follow me."

Everyone followed to the Prince's instruction. They can see seriousness in his face. After a while, everyone was complete in Tsubasa's office. Housekeeper Hayame, head of the guards, Taka, Terada, Chiki, Misaki, Mikan, the family attorney, the family doctor, were all there.

"From now on, Mikan and Misaki will both stay inside my room, I'll sleep on a futon. Taka, don't let your guards down and keep an eye on Mikan. Terada, you'll stay inside the office with Chiki, all offices. Hayame, let half of your staff have a vacation, I'll send some watchers around them to prevent any more blood spilling, let the important ones stay and those that don't have any ailments," authority can be felt from Tsubasa's voice. Then he turned to the head guard. "Do you think we need additional guards?"

"It's up to you, Tsubasa-sama, depends on the strategy you think. If you want to show the culprit that everything's fine, then don't," he answered.

"Then we won't, I think, I already know how I'll add safety," he said when an idea popped out of his head. "Now, make sure that your staff is alert and ready for any danger. Especially those that stand guard during night, all of them stayed here in the mansion for summer, right?"

The guard nodded. Tsubasa continued on with the family doctor who was giving prescriptions to what to give to Mikan whenever this happens. "Be ready for any calls, make sure that your phone is accessible always and that you can go here quickly when needed. And you, Atty., promise- no, swear to me, and to the very first generation that your loyalty would be on me and this family."

"I already swore when I first accepted this job, given the consequences that being this family's lawyer will bring a huge part in my life, and I'll swear forever that my loyalty will be yours and your family," the lawyer said with his right hand raised. Tsubasa tapped the shoulder of the lawyer.

"Now, continue with the investigation with the officers," he said. "You may now all go back, Atty., you stay."

Everybody went out one by one, Misaki and Mikan being the last ones to go out. Misaki looked at him with worried eyes. He looked back at her with eyes saying, daijobu-everything-will-be-fine. Misaki smiled then went out together with Mikan. They went inside Tsubasa's room. Mikan quickly fell asleep. Taka stayed out on Tsubasa's veranda to make sure Mikan's safe while she get a few clothes so that they wouldn't need to go inside their rooms when changing.

Inside Tsubasa's office…

"Atty., whatever is said on the final testament, I'm sure Mom and Dad made something to prevent it from going to the wrong persons if something goes wrong with me and Mikan, oh, please don't let it be," Tsubasa said.

"Don't worry, I assure you that your dad had thought of all the details in his testament, Tsubasa-sama," the lawyer assured. Tsubasa stopped for a while. Then he smiled.

"I'm not yet ready to die, Mikan's not even 18 and haven't even had her first boyfriend," he said that made the lawyer look at him with questioning eyes. He continued talking. "I haven't even told Misaki how I feel."

Then the lawyer understood. Tsubasa didn't want to make his own testament yet. He smiled also, "Whoever or whatever our opponent is, there's no way we're gonna lose."

"That's all for now, I just wanted to know if the testament is fine, you may now go," Tsubasa said. The lawyer bid goodbye then went out. Tsubasa opened his phone directory then picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello, Black Steel Agency, who's on the line please?" a voice answered.

"Good afternoon, this is Tsubasa Sakura of Sakura Empires and I want to talk directly to your boss," he answered.

"Oh, it's prince of Japan, I'm his secretary, I'll connect you to him, please wait for a while," Tsubasa shook his head upon hearing the prince of Japan. Then he remembered that their grandfather was still alive.

"Oh, right, that's why I'm Prince," he said to himself. Then he called Chiki. Chiki quickly entered.

"Yes, sir?" Chiki asked.

"Please tell me if Mikan has waked up already, I forgot to contact gramp's," he said. Chiki nodded then went outside. He turned his attention back to the phone.

"Hello, Sakura-san, this is Black Steel speaking," answered the voice.

"There's an important thing I'd like to discuss with you," he said. "But not on the phone, let's meet up later downtown."

The person on the other line nodded.

* * *

Guys, this was pretty short because of one reason, I really made it short. Can you guess what will happen next? Haha, okay, so the conflict came at the very end, but actually, this is the conflict that will trigger the real conflict of this fic to come out. I'm sorry if I wasn't able to update earlier, I almost dmned my modem. Argh, it didn't connect. Well, please read and REVIEW guys, it's very important to me.


	10. A Series of THREATS?

Summary: Mikan Sakura is the spoiled sister of Tsubasa, the youngest businessman on Japan. He always needs to find a personal maid that will qualify to his sister's _qualifications. _What will happen if he run onto Misaki Harada, his childhood friend whom he haven't seen after graduation in high school, and tell her what is his problem? Can she refer him to a good maid?

Disclaimer: I don't, and never will I, own Gakuen Alice.

Author's Note: Thanks to these persons for reviewing immediately as soon as I had updated chapter 9: crimsonjica, Peace Heaven, animeaddict.7, XxblackwingsxX, pearlgirl710, ilovenatsume, niceladysakura, Julye chan, & Kagomeheart. I hope you guys can continue reading this fic and giving me reviews.

Maid for my Sister

(Tsubasa x Misaki)

by: LaDy CoUnteRpart of NaTsume

Chapter 10 (A Series of- THREATS?)

xXxXxXxXxXxXx—xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Previously:_

"_There's an important thing I'd like to discuss with you," he said. "But not on the phone, let's meet up later but I'll wear a disguise to avoid anyone noticing me."_

_The person on the other line nodded._

xXxXxXxXxXxXx—xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next morning...

"Eeehhh?! Doushite?!" screamed a horrified Mikan. Misaki picked Natsume's bag and carried it upstairs to the bedroom beside Mikan's.

"Mikan, just bear with it for a while, Natsume's dad is Father's close friend, he said someone's hunting his dad because of being able to solve a murder case, and maybe Natsume can help us, he's the son of the most respected private detective in Japan," Tsubasa pulled Mikan back to the sofa. Natsume just smirked.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx—xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Flashback:

Tsubasa went inside his room to change his clothes. There he saw Mikan sleeping in his bed, still obvious that she cried a lot, and Misaki arranging their stuff on a side. Tsubasa opened his closet and got his pants, shirt, and a black jacket. Then he went inside the bathroom and changed. When he got out, a younger-looking Tsubasa went out.

"You going somewhere?" she asked. He was wearing faded denim pants that have cuts and a rocker shirt, his black leather jacket hanging on his shoulder. He looked like a rocker going on a gig. He got his cap also.

"Aye, I need to meet with someone, for an added safety," he said. She nodded and continued on. Tsubasa went out and gave reminders to Chiki and Terada. Then he went to his car that his mom and dad bought for him for his graduation but they weren't able to give it to him because they died three months before graduation. It's a race car also. Its plate number is hidden. He went downtown where he was supposed to meet up with the Black Steel Agency's boss. He parked his car in front of the bar and put on his jacket, cap, and shades first. His hair is arranged with wax like a rockstar. After he was satisfied, he went out and in the bar. Girls couldn't help but look at him. It was like a rockstar who went inside a club. He went to the corner where he saw Black Steel's big boss. He was also in a rockstar look. They looked like brothers.

"Still a headturner as ever, Sir Tsubasa Sakura, just like your father," he said as he stood up from his seat and gave his hand. Tsubasa accepted the hand shake.

"Well, you don't look like my father's classmate yourself, Uncle Akito Hyuuga," he said. They sat down and started talking while they drink. He told him the whole story.

"Your younger sister is Mikan, huh, let's see, aha! I know what to do now," Kaoru motioned him to go closer. He leaned forward and listened to what he is whispering.

"Not bad at all, right? He wants a vacation after all," Akito said afterwards.

"Didn't he just have one? He came in our resort the other day," Tsubasa asked.

"That's too short for him," Kaoru said. "Well then, I'm going, of course, I'll be the one to actually solve this, but bringing someone inside will be better."

"Well, then, ja ne," he said.

End of Flashback

xXxXxXxXxXxXx—xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"But why the room beside mine? I thought that was for my maid," she asked.

"But it's still a guest room, right? And our rooms are next to each other, we can't let our guest sleep in a room far away from the others," Tsubasa explained. "Anyway, c'mon, it's almost lunch time."

They all stood up and went inside the dining hall. Mikan glared at Natsume while he just smirked. They all sat down. From Tsubasa going to his right: Mikan, Natsume, and Taka. From Tsubasa going to his left: Misaki, Chiki, and Terada.

"Tsubasa-sama, King Sakura-sama or Jii-sama is here!" Hayame rushed to Tsubasa's side. They all stood up upon hearing the name King Sakura. (Yep, he's none other than, jii-san, as in Mikan's jii-san.) They all ran to the front door, Tsubasa being the coolest but leading the group, Mikan being excited, the others nervous.

"Jii-san!" Tsubasa spread his arms.

"Jii-sama!" Mikan cheered. Tsubasa being the boy, Jii-san went to him first.

"I told you to act like an executive, Tsubasa! Lend your hand, not spread them! How many times should I tell you not to act like a girl!" as usual, Tsubasa earned a long speech from his grandfather. Then the latter turned to Tsubasa's side. He smiled at the sight of the Princess. "Mikan-hime-chan!"

The two hugged. Tsubasa coughed to get attention. Jii-san stood back up.

"Anyway, Jii-san, I mean, Jii-sama, I would like you to meet Sir Natsume Hyuuga, son to the most respected and well-known private detective Akito Hyuuga," Tsubasa said as he lend a hand in front of Natsume. Natsume bowed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, King Sakura-sama, I'm Natsume Hyuuga," he respectfully said.

"Ah, it's the son of my favorite godson (I don't think so there are godparents in Japan, but pretend there are, hehe), Akito, anyway, you, call me jii-sama rather than that very formal name, don't mind this heir of mine," he said pertaining to Tsubasa. Tsubasa just grinned.

"Anyway, jii-san, I would like you to meet-"

"TSUBASA-KUN!" squealed an awful scream. Tsubasa's look went past jii-san's shoulder. There came a young girl in a very revealing outfit.

"Oh my, not again, Jii-san!" Tsubasa said as he waited for the girl's "attack". The girl leaped onto Tsubasa but Tsubasa quickly had his hands ready to prevent the girl from squeezing him. "Haina-san, what are you doing here?"

"I heard that Jii-sama's going here so I tagged along," she said.

"Well, anyway, I was in the middle of introducing someone, Haina-san, please don't cut in like that again," he said. Chiki smirked upon seeing the girl silenced. "So, Jii-sama, I proudly introduce to you my best friend ever, Lady Misaki Harada, Japan's Top Model of the year, Japan's All-Time Favorite Model of the year, Top Model of Young Soul magazine, and a rising international model."

Misaki stepped forward with proper grace and curtsied. She was always confident about herself but meeting the King of Japan made her conscious. "It's an honor to meet you, King Sakura-sama, I'm Misaki Harada of Young Soul."

"I'm glad to meet you too, Miss Harada, I'm sorry if I wasn't in the palace when you were supposed to be presented there as the Top Model of the Year," the King said. "I was preparing for the most expensive honeymoon for Tsubasa and Haina's wedding."

The last words exploded like the most dangerous type of firework in her mind. _Honeymoon… Tsubasa's… and… … Haina's… … … WEDDING! Damn you, Tsubasa! Why didn't you tell me? Why did you- _But she regained her composure still. "Well, looks like Tsubasa hid a secret from me for the first time, oh no, it's the second time, right, Tsubasa?"

"No, Jii-san, I told you there's no way am I gonna allow arranged marriage in this house as long as I'm living!" Tsubasa quickly retorted.

"Like father, like son, first it was your father who married someone else rather than Princess Victoria of France, I don't disapprove of Yuka, though, but Victoria is a princess of France, ugh!" jii-san said.

"We all came from your blood, jii-san," Tsubasa finalized. "Anyway, Hayame, bring their stuff to the guest rooms, give the one beside Natsume's to Jii-san, then the one beside the nursery to Haina. Let's all go inside the dinning hall, we're having lunch."

They all went inside the dinning hall. Tsubasa as usual is leading the group while talking to jii-sama. Misaki and Haina were in the middle of the group.

"Hmn, so you're the Top Model of the Year. Not bad at all, it's just that, I'm prettier than you!" Haina said with so much confidence. _A bitch, huh. Let's see if you'll fit Tsubasa!_

xXxXxXxXxXxXx—xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Character Profiles:

Jii-sama – King of Japan, Tsubasa and Mikan's paternal grandfather. He wants Tsubasa to be his successor since Tsubasa's father had died already and he also wants Tsubasa to marry Haina as she is a daughter of a rich family of French and Japan blood. Tsubasa like calling him gramps.

Haina Ashigawa – a daughter of a well-known family in France and Japan, she is only 20 years old and acts a little childish. Has a huge crush on Tsubasa, and insisted herself to be Tsubasa's fiancée. (Just imagine Suzu-chan in Marmalade Boy, they have the same attitude)

xXxXxXxXxXxXx—xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I suppose you are pretty for a commercial model, Haina-san," she said. "That was a brand of soap, right? The one wherein you're the girlfriend of the boy who falls in love with the model of the soap. Hey, you were also in that edition of Young Soul wherein I was the cover, right? Let me think, ah, you're interviewed about the career of Kaysha, that foreign model who was in the Talk about a Model's Life article, right?"

She smiled with her usual sweet smile. Haina's face turned red. Misaki went past her a little. Chiki followed her. "She finally met her match." Misaki just smiled. Misaki was about to pull her chair when Haina was about to sit in her chair. Before Haina can even sit, Misaki stopped her arm.

"I think you're trying to sit in my chair, Haina-san, I always sit beside Tsubasa as I live in this house," she said calmly. Haina's eyebrow twitched.

"I'm his future wife, so I should sit here, actually I should sit on his right but of course, my future sister-in-law sits there," Haina said.

"Oh, I see, but I thought you were his future fiancée because if an engagement happened, surely, I would be the first one to know," she said as she sat down on her seat. Tsubasa was amused by the little argument. Haina furiously went to the seat beside Terada.

"Why am I so far away from Tsubasa-kun?" Haina complained as she pouted like a child. Everyone ignored her and continued on with their chit chats while eating.

"So, gramps, do you plan on staying in here longer?" Tsubasa asked Jii-san who was on the other end of the very long table.

"About four days probably, I'll just arrange some things about your wedding, and maybe while I do that, you can start preparing for the engagement party," jii-san answered. The conversation struck like arrows on Misaki. It was too much but she continued eating anyway.

"Who's wedding, Nii-sama?" Mikan asked Tsubasa.

"Dunno, Hime-chan," Tsubasa answered as if he doesn't know a thing. Mikan nodded in agreement.

"Probably, Haina-chan's. Who's the groom, Haina-chan?" Mikan asked.

"Who else but Tsubasa!" Haina cheered. Mikan and Tsubasa turned their heads at her as if she just told something baka-ish. "What?" Mikan and Tsubasa laughed.

"You're kidding, Haina-chan," Mikan said.

"She's a good joker," Tsubasa said. The others also laughed except for Natsume and Jii-san. Haina didn't get what was happening. Jii-san didn't like what they were talking about.

"Be serious, Tsubasa, we're talking about your wedding here," he said. "Don't take it as a joke."

"It is a joke, gramps," Tsubasa continued laughing. Haina pouted again. She really didn't get what the laughing was all about. After they were done, they did their own stuff. Chiki as usual faced her laptop, the drivers watched guard at their own masters. Terada sat on a tree facing Chiki's room's terrace. Taka sat beside him. Natsume, Mikan, Misaki, and Tsubasa sat on the lounging chairs beside the pool. Jii-san rested in his room.

"TSUBASA-KUN! Let's go swimming!" Haina screeched that made them all turn. Haina ran towards Tsubasa. She is wearing a two piece swimsuit.

"Tsk, trying to be," Natsume grunted silently. Well, she did look like a trying to be. The suit was for an adult but she acts like a child.

"Good idea!" Mikan pulled Misaki and the two went upstairs to change. Taka quickly followed the two. Natsume and Tsubasa were actually ready for swimming, they just removed their shirts.

"C'mon, Tsubasa-kun, let's swim!" Haina pulled Tsubasa's hand. Tsubasa gladly ran towards the pull with her. Natsume took a dive on the diving board. Tsubasa clapped his hands then walked towards the diving board. He also took a dive. The seen which Misaki and Mikan saw.

"Nii-sama! You're great!" Mikan clapped who was in front of her. The three on the pool looked at them. The looks went to Mikan for a second who was wearing a sunny colored one piece bathing suit with a skirt, instead the looks stayed on Misaki. She looked so good in that one piece brown and pink bathing suit. The sides of her waist are left open. Can you imagine how Tsubasa's eyes grew like so big? Haha, Misaki was just walking normally but to him, she looks like a model walking on a fashion show. How her hips sway to the motion of her walk, Tsubasa can't help but look at her.

Natsume smirked upon seeing Tsubasa's face. Haina pouted. Mikan jumped to him.

"Nii-sama!!" she screeched as she ran towards the pool then jumped to Tsubasa. The screech seemed to waken Tsubasa that he almost did not make it to catch Mikan.

"That was close!" Tsubasa said. He put down Mikan and let her swim. Mikan swam towards Natsume and played tag with him on the pool. Misaki walked towards the pool. As she walked down the pool through the stairs, Tsubasa whistled.

"My, did the goddess of sexiness go inside my house?" Tsubasa said as he approached Misaki. WHACK! Misaki gave him a whack in the head.

"There's no goddess as goddess of sexiness! There's only the goddess of beauty and love," Misaki said.

"Hehe, ah, yeah, there isn't! Surely if there is, it won't be you," Tsubasa teased.

"Tsubasa!" Misaki chased Tsubasa in the pool. Haina was left without someone to swim with. After a while, Misaki and Tsubasa rested on one side of the pool. Haina found the chance to get near Tsubasa. She went towards Tsubasa and Misaki.

"Tsubasa-kun! Teach me how to swim! Please!" she twinkled her eyes.

_Eww, she looks like one of the most craziest fangirl! _Tsubasa thought. "You already know how to swim, Haina-san."

"But I don't know how to dive, c'mon, you can teach me how, you're great!" Haina continued.

"Maybe Misaki can, Misaki's also a very good diver," Tsubasa turned to Misaki. "Hey, what about a dive contest?"

"Great idea, our dive contest last time wasn't able to finish, c'mon, we'll continue," Misaki ran towards the stairs then went up the pool to the diving board. Tsubasa followed. Misaki waved at Haina. "Haina-chan! C'mon, watch us while we dive!"

Tsubasa was the first one.

"Go, Nii-sama!" Mikan cheered. Tsubasa smiled at her then positioned.

"Want me to push you, Tsubasa?" Misaki teased.

"Nah, don't need any bruises today, haha," Tsubasa laughed then dove. SPLASH! It was a perfect dive! Misaki clapped her hands.

"Great as always, Tsubasa!" she shouted then positioned.

"Go, nee-chan!" Mikan cheered again. Misaki smiled.

"Want me to put the board higher?" Tsubasa teased.

"Then you'll be the 1st one to dive in!" she answered back with a laugh. She looked at her aim first then dove. SPLASH! It was also a perfect dive. A very womanly dive!

"That's great, Misaki! Does diving include proper sway of the hips too?" Tsubasa said. WHACK!

"Just admit that you weren't actually looking at my position but on my body!" Misaki said. Then she looked at Haina and waved. "Haina-san! Did you see how I did it?"

"Hai!" Haina returned the smile but a plastic one. Then she went towards the diving board. "Why don't WE fight, Misaki-san??"

Misaki looked at Tsubasa then to Haina again and smiled. "Sure!" She went towards the diving board too. Haina took the first dove. She knows how to dive but it wasn't really something to be amazed of. They clapped, though. Then the next one is Misaki. She dove. Haina was with Tsubasa asking Tsubasa if she did great. The claps went on louder. It's obvious that Misaki had an edge over her. She pouted again when Tsubasa went towards Misaki.

"I hope we'll always be like this, Misaki, but there's always danger outside, just waiting to catch me, I hope it won't harm you," Tsubasa said.

"Tsubasa, nothing's going to happen to me, okay, now I'll prepare the snacks," Misaki tapped Tsubasa's shoulders then went inside the mansion after putting a towel around her waist. After a while, she went back with Hayame, both of them carrying one tray. "Snack is ready, guys!"

"Hai, hai!" Tsubasa and Mikan cheered. The four went towards Misaki and Hayame who was preparing the table.

"Hayame, you forgot the juice," Misaki said. Hayame then went inside the house to get the juice. They heard Inuichi bark so loud then a scream from Hayame. They saw Hayame running towards them holding a jar of liquor colored blood. "What happened to the juice, Hayame?"

"I don't know! It's red when I saw it!" Hayame said. Then, they heard a loud rampage from the servant's quarters. They didn't notice that at the very first bark of Inuichi, Natsume had already run inside using the back door. They heard him say to the guard near him to turn on the alarm to warn everyone. Then the alarms rang like someone's heartbeat is slowing down. It went Tng! Tng! Dt! Dt! Dt! Dt!

Tsubasa went in front of the four girls with him. There they can hear Natsume asking Inuichi where the culprit is. Tsubasa looked at Misaki the same time Misaki looked at him. "Misaki!" Misaki nodded then Tsubasa got two guns out from who knows where he hid it and handed one to Misaki.

"Self-defense is still a good skill, huh!" Misaki said as they both aimed the gun.

"Ahh!! Snake!" Mikan screeched. Misaki quickly shoot the snake while Tsubasa ran towards the high fence and aimed at the guy who quickly ran upon letting the snake inside the mansion. The guards where able to get him but the guy was shoot in the heart, no one knows who did it. Tsubasa quickly climbed the high fence and leaped through the other side of the fence.

The guy was dying when Tsubasa went near them. The guy grabbed Tsubasa's hand and tried to utter the words. Tsubasa put his head lower to hear the words. What he understood was that the mastermind will do anything to kill him. The guards quickly picked up the body and brought it to the hospital as soon as it stopped breathing. Tsubasa went back inside the mansion thinking who might have done this. He came across Natsume who had a gun aimed at a maid that Tsubasa don't know who.

"This one put the blood thing in the juice that Harada made. She dressed up in a maid costume to not get noticed but she won't tell who her master is," Natsume said. Tsubasa nodded. Natsume pushed the girl to the guard and the guard brought her to the police station. Tsubasa quickly changed his clothes and followed to the hospital. He tried to calm Mikan first who was panicking and after a while passed out. Then, he went to the hospital with Terada. There, the officers told him that the guy has a daughter. He took care of the bills and the funeral. There he met the teenaged girl who was crying and screaming.

"Where are you to go now, young girl?" he asked her after she had calmed beside him.

"To my aunts, probably, thank you for taking care of the funeral even though my father tried to kill you," the girl said as she sobbed a little.

"It's okay, he only did for you, I know that he was paid for it," he smiled. Mikan and the others were with him supporting the girl until the last day of the funeral. Then he and Natsume tried to make the girl who dressed up as a maid speak but the only thing she could say is that a guy paid her for it but is only ordered by a mastermind.

The days went on with Tsubasa and Natsume trying to investigate who is trying to kill him. Haina kept on getting in the way and Mikan was sometimes left with Misaki and Taka whenever a threat occurs. Jii-sama had already finished his stay in the mansion still preparing for Tsubasa's wedding and left Haina in the mansion. Misaki's flight to New York is coming nearer and the mystery isn't solved yet and Tsubasa had lost time to find a new maid for Mikan.

Misaki's last Friday in Japan…

Kring! Kring! Came Misaki's cell phone.

"Moshi moshi, this is Misaki," she answered.

"Misaki-san, it's me," the voice answered. It was her manager, Hitomi Tanaka-san. Upon the voice of her manager, she suddenly got up from the bed.

"Hai?" she asked.

"Pete Thompson is here in Japan, your to-be-partner in your fashion tour in New York. Go out with him and tour him in Japan while he's here. You two will have the same flight together to New York," Hitomi said. She is talking about the American Hottest Male model and he is really hot. "You two will be meeting later 7:00 p.m. sharp at Lé Grunt Restaurant in the Sunrise Hotel."

"Ah, yeah, I will, bye," she said as she ended the call. The day went on and at exactly 5:30, she took a long bath and carefully chose what she would wear for the night. She picked a red satin dress that emphasizes her curves. She asked a cab and went to Sunrise Hotel.

Okay, guys, this is it. I need to tell you that the mystery won't really be solved in here. The mystery would be solved in the sequel to this: "What the Hime Wants, the Hime Gets". This would focus on Tsubasa dealing with his problems that intervenes in his plan to tell Misaki how he feels. I hope you guys liked my story, and I hoped that you get why this chapter is entitled "A Series of Threats". Please read and REVIEW, guys!

*Edited May 28, 2009: I changed Kaoru to Akito because when I did this fic, I didn't know yet that Kaoru was the real name of Natsume's mother. So to avoid confusion as I only created Kaoru as the name of Natsume's father in here, I changed it to Akito.


	11. The Dance

Summary: Mikan Sakura is the spoiled sister of Tsubasa, the youngest businessman on Japan. He always needs to find a personal maid that will qualify to his sister's _qualifications. _What will happen if he run onto Misaki Harada, his childhood friend whom he haven't seen after graduation in high school, and tell her what is his problem? Can she refer him to a good maid?

Disclaimer: I don't, and never will I, own Gakuen Alice.

Author's Note: Guys, thanks for reviewing my chapter 10, it made me cry again, thanks for understanding: ilovenatsume, crimsonjica, XxblackwingsxX, kyria hyuuga, pearlgirl710, & Julye chan.

* * *

Maid for my Sister  
(Tsubasa x Misaki)  
by: LaDy CoUnteRpart of NaTsume

Chapter 11 (The Dance)

"_**the dance, the dance that ruined everything.."**_

xXxXxXxXxXxXx—xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Previously:_

"_Pete Thompson is here in Japan, your to-be-partner in your fashion tour in New York. Go out with him and tour him in Japan while he's here. You two will have the same flight together to New York," Hitomi said. She is talking about the American Hottest Male model and he is really hot. "You two will be meeting later 7:00 p.m. sharp at Lé Grunt Restaurant in the Sunrise Hotel."_

"_Ah, yeah, I will, bye," she said as she ended the call. The day went on and at exactly 5:30, she took a long bath and carefully chose what she would wear for the night. She picked a red satin dress that emphasizes her curves. She asked a cab and went to Sunrise Hotel._

xXxXxXxXxXxXx—xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Meanwhile inside the mansion, dinner time, Jii-sama is back because of some things to discuss with Tsubasa...

"Where's Misaki?" Tsubasa asked as they ate.

"Her manager called her saying that her partner in her upcoming fashion tour in New York is in town and is going back to New York with her," Mikan answered.

"Anyway, Tsubasa, let's talk about your engagement, you should have an engagement party you know, even though there are chances that the culprit will do something on it, but make it something secluded, okay?" jii-san said.

"I told you, gramps, there's no engagement happening unless the girl is someone I love," Tsubasa said.

"Love, that can be worked out during the process!" jii-san said.

"Nope, you can't marry without love, remember too, gramps that marriage in this family is a sacred tradition," Tsubasa answered. "It can't be repeated, nor divorced."

"Bah! I don't know what else are you looking for that Haina-san don't have. She has everything! Beauty, brains, talent, and power! And she likes you too," Jii-san argued.

"Yes she has it all but she doesn't have my heart!" the two started arguing over the table.

"Stop it, nii-sama, jii-sama, we're having supper here," Mikan stopped the two. The two stopped and looked at the princess.

"She's growing up so fast, isn't she?" Jii-sama said.

"Yep, she's starting to get serious now," Tsubasa agreed.

"It's just that I don't like this conversation, it leads us to nothing. Jii-sama, I think we should let Nii-sama decide who it is for him to marry. Marriage is an eternal thing to our family, if you regret something after it, it can't be undone anymore," Mikan explained. Jii-sama just grunted then continued eating while the others just smiled.

Meanwhile in Lé Grunt...

Two waiters opened the door to the restaurant. She smiled and nodded as she said thank you.

"You're Harada-san, right? Mr. Pete Thompson is there on the table on the corner waiting for you," the waiter pointed to a table in the corner. A man in a semi formal tuxedo sitting waved at them. She went towards him. The man stood up. He was tall, and dangerously handsome.

"Misaki Harada of Young Soul? You really are pretty in person, no wonder you're the top model," the man said. She accepted the handshake.

"You really are handsome, Pete Thompson, and not to mention very tall. It is a pleasure to be your partner, really," Misaki felt comfortable with the guy. She felt that the guy was not arrogant despite his looks.

"Oh, have a seat," Pete pulled the chair for her.

"Thanks, you're such a gentleman," she smiled and sat. They ordered and talked about their selves, gradually knowing each other.

"Well, I can say I had about five girlfriends already, starting when I'm 17, then as of now, I think none," Pete said.

"I don't think I'd believe that, starting 17? You probably had one when you went out of your cradle, hehe, just joking. But you're already 25, I don't think you only had five," Misaki said.

"It's the truth, well, I don't want those paparazzi out there to give me the image of a playboy," Pete smiled. "What about you Misaki, how many boyfriends have you had before? Hitomi-san said that you have none for the second. I'm sure you had many before."

She blushed. "Actually, I haven't had one in my entire life."

"Really? My, you're blushing, it's the truth. Wait, are you inlove with someone?" Pete became more interested. She blushed more. "Nah, don't answer anyway, I think Hitomi-san don't know who he is either."

"Yah, she doesn't know either," Misaki nodded. Silence. Then they continued tackling about each other's life.

"Hey, I think it's still early, or is it in this country?" he asked.

"Yep, it is a little early, it's only 7:00, I know some places that we can go to even if it's night and we're dressed like this- on the rooftop!" Misaki said.

"Aren't there people waiting for you? I heard you're living in the mansion of the prince of this country," Pete said.

"Ah, yeah, it's my new home, Tsubasa is my best friend," Misaki said. Upon remembering Tsubasa's name, pain went through her. She remembered again about the marriage.

"Oh, I see, so, let's go?" Pete stood up after he had paid their bill and offered his hand.

"Of course!" Misaki excitedly stood up. They went out of Sunrise Hotel and took a walk in the street and went to Starbright Hotel which is one of the biggest hotels in the city.

"I already had three fashion shows of clothes here from three different designers. Then also three fashion shows for bags and I think five for cosmetics that were done here. I also had contract signings that happened in here so I sometimes sleep in here that's why I already know this hotel. C'mon, let's go to the rooftop, it's great there," she happily tugged his arm. Pete just smiled at the energy of the girl and joined her. When the glass door to the hotel opened, the guards and staff bowed to them. There are some professional photographers (not paparazzis) who greeted them and asked to take their picture. They looked at each other then back to the photographers and smiled for the cameras. Then they went inside the elevator and went to the rooftop. The view was really splendid. The area was big and in the middle is a small yet elegant café. And because it was big, some couples where on the sides, if not on the corner, of the rooftop to avoid being seen if holding hands or embracing in the café. They too went to one side and looked at the splendid view of the city. Somewhere a little far, they can see the tallest building (but not as tall of course as Tokyo Tower) in the city, still glowing even though office hours is already over- Sakura Empires. She sighed at the sight of the building then continued telling Pete the significant buildings.

"And that over there, the tallest building of all, is Sakura Empires, owned of course by the Prince and Princess of Japan, Tsubasa and Mikan Sakura. It's an office but it also has a penthouse for relatives or whatever in the second floor from the rooftop. The rooftop is a helipad, by the way. And the last floor is the President and Vice President's offices. They also have function rooms there for meetings or conferences and they have a restaurant and a cafeteria where they usually have lunch," Misaki pointed to Sakura Empires then continued pointing to other buildings. "Then that is Imai Publishing Company, publisher of Young Soul, the magazine that had me in the cover in last month's issue as the Top Model, it is owned by the Imai's and they run Young Soul themselves. They also have a toy factory and other gadgets factory but it's somewhere else. And that building with the big three stars is Triple Star Studio, where Hitomi-san works. And right over there is the second to the tallest building, first is Sakura Empires, remember, the Black Steel Agency, owned by the Hyuuga's, it's current president and the country's most respected private investigator is Mr. Kaoru Hyuuga, a best friend of the two Sakura's father. There are no subdivisions here in this area since this is the center, the commercial part of the city. The Sakura Mansion is to the east, in the most biggest and exclusive subdivision in Japan, and so as the Hyuuga's and Imai's but the Sakura Mansion is in the southern part of the subdivision."

"Wow, you do know the city," Pete said.

"Sort of, I'm a model myself and models like us do tours to our country so it's not surprising anymore," she said. They chatted some more then they went back to Sunshine Hotel where Pete is checked in and got his car. (The studio let him borrow it) He drove her home.

"You wanna come in first?" she offered.

"No, it's a little late, you better have some rest, we still need to attend that party tomorrow, right?" he said.

"Ah, yeah, beauty rest," and they laughed. Then he bid goodbye and went away. She went inside the mansion and saw Tsubasa in the living room. "What're you doing up so late, Tsubasa?"

"Nothing, just analyzing some papers, I'm bored in the office, and I want you to see someone when you arrive," he said. She sat down too.

"By the way, Tsubasa, my flight's getting sooner, you haven't found a maid yet, and you need to find one before I go so I could teach her," she said.

"Yah, that's one more I'm thinking about, and I still need to attend to a party tomorrow," he said.

"I think we're going to the same party, Tsubasa," she said. She showed him the invitation. Tsubasa got it and saw to whom the invitation is for, _Misaki Harada & Pete Thompson, _Misaki didn't notice it, though. Tsubasa faked a smile and gave it back.

"Yeah, it's the same," he said. His forehead creased when Misaki took some of the papers and started reading it. "What're you doing?"

"Helping you," she smiled. He smiled too and in no time at all, the work was done and they both went inside of course, Tsubasa's room. Mikan was already asleep on Tsubasa's bed. Misaki changed to pajamas first then went beside Mikan. Tsubasa went inside the bathroom next then kissed Mikan's forehead first before sleeping on the futon.

Next day…

"Yes, Pete, no need to fetch me, Tsubasa's going there too anyway, okay, ja ne, bye!" Misaki pressed the end call button then went upstairs.

"And Chiki, if someone calls, tell them I'll just give them a return call tomorrow," Tsubasa was again giving reminders to Chiki. He was almost going out of the office. "Misaki, aren't dressed yet?"

"Yeah, Pete just called, I'll be changing in my room," she said then went inside their room.

Mikan, who was following them, was like a dog watching a tennis match while turning her head whenever they walk to somewhere. Natsume was beside her. "Eh? Why're you people so busy?"

"The party they're attending is one big party, you know. Now hurry up and get dressed too, you'll be my muse for that party," Natsume said to her.

"Honto? We're going to the party too?" Mikan's head turned to Natsume. Natsume lifted his invitation.

"I'm invited and I'll need a muse, you know," he said. "Now, hurry up and get dressed, be sure to look more mature, okay."

"Hai, hai!" Mikan went inside her own room to choose a dress. Natsume did the same. As usual, Mikan had to call Misaki's name several times, oh, how hard it is to be Mikan's maid whenever there's a party.

After a while, they were all ready. Terada drove the limousine for Tsubasa and Misaki. Natsume had his own called from their house. He went with Mikan and Taka of course.

The party was held in a lawn garden of a villa. There are so many guests and it's obvious that they came from rich families and some are models, actors and actresses like Misaki and Pete. Most of the people were businessmen like Tsubasa. They were all wearing beautiful evening gowns and dresses. All are in formal attires.

Tsubasa offered his hand to Misaki and Misaki took it. They went inside and Kaname approached them.

"My, what a nice couple we have!" Kaname said.

"Nope, we're not a couple today, she has an escort," Tsubasa said. Pete approached them.

"Misaki!" he called.

"Pete, oh hi!" she greeted back. "Guys, this is Pete Thompson, he'll be my leading man in my fashion tour in New York. Pete, this Prince Kaname Sono, most people call him Prince like Tsubasa. He's the owner of the largest plushies and stuff toy factory in Japan. And this one, is Prince Tsubasa Sakura, grandson to the current King of Japan, and now president of Sakura Empires, Sakura Airlines, and Tendou no Hikage beach resort."

"Nice meeting you, Princes Kaname Sono and Tsubasa Sakura, I'm Pete Thompson," he offered his hand for a handshake. Kaname gladly accepted it. Tsubasa wanted to hesitate but as PRINCE Tsubasa, he accepted it with a fake smile. Why, his fangirls would go crazy even for that fake smile.

"Anyway, is it okay to borrow Misaki for now?" Pete asked.

"Ah, yeah, just make sure to bring her back in one piece," he said. Pete smiled then took Misaki's hand. Tsubasa, who was holding Misaki's other hand, looked at it as Misaki's hand slowly went away from his. The two went inside the crowd and became the center of attraction.

"Why did you let her go away, Tsubasa?" Kaname asked when the two were left. "Look at Mikan, she's now Natsume's date and they're with their own circle of friends. Do you want to be left out by you sister?"

"Yah, it's my fault, I've been to busy, too busy that I didn't notice how time flew so fast and that she's going away so soon," he said. "Problems kept on intervening, the death threats, competitions in business, and I haven't found someone to replace Misaki as Mikan's maid!"

"But you need to tell her soon enough, Tsubasa, she's leaving by next week!" Kaname said.

"But how?" Tsubasa seemed to have lost his voice. Then they both looked at the crowd where Misaki and Pete were. "He's not bad at all, he's gentle, I can see that, she'll be happier with him, I'm sure he'll not bring any harm to her, unlike me, I don't have enough time for her, and beside me is always danger."

"What are you thinking, Tsubasa? You shouldn't think like that, how can you survive everything if you'll act like that?" Kaname said. Just then, some businessmen went to them. They quickly gained their composures then smiled like there's no problem.

"Ah, the two Princes, hey, Sakura-san, I heard the Sakura-hime is here, where's she?" one asked.

"Oh, she's with Sir Natsume Hyuuga, the son of Kaoru Hyuuga, he asked her to be his muse for tonight's party," he answered and pointed to Mikan and Natsume.

"Oh, those two seem to fit together, aren't they? I'm sure they'll be the next Tsubasa and Misaki of Japan," another one said as they watched the two.

"What do you mean next Tsubasa and Misaki of Japan?" he asked.

"You know, the two hottest of Japan. You are the hottest heartthrob and Misaki is the hottest, sexiest, and most beautiful headturner and model in Japan, right?" he said. Tsubasa nodded and remembered that he once again topped as the Heartthrob of the year.

"I'm sure your sister will grow into a very beautiful woman like Misaki, I'm sure," one said.

"And Sir Hyuuga is the hottest in his batch, right? He's in a band as I remember it," another said.

"Yah, maybe those two will be following our footsteps, and I'm glad if they'll be," Tsubasa nodded.

They went back to their own tables. Since they both don't have muses, they sat in one table. Natsume and Mikan sat with some of their friends like Hotaru, Yuu, and Koko, Misaki and Pete had their own table. As they ate, the host went up the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we would like to tell everyone that we have our guests of honors for tonight and it's such an honor to have them here. Minna-san, please do welcome Misaki Harada, the one who topped our Headturner of the Year, and Pete Thompson, the hottest international model!" the host said. The two stood up and waved as the audience clapped then they went back to their seats. "And of course, it's such an honor to have in this party, the Princess of Japan, the Sakura Princess, Lady Mikan Sakura-Hime! She came as the muse of Sir Natsume Hyuuga, vocalist of Black Flames, and son to the most respected private detective, Kaoru Hyuuga." (Sorry for the double title of Mikan, their batch, as in their generation, is addressed with Lady and Sir)

They did the same as Misaki and Pete. "And now, the highlight of tonight's annual party, we are proud to finally announce and introduce this year's Heartthrob and Headturner of the Year, and once again, Sir Tsubasa Sakura topped as the Heartthrob of the Year and Lady Misaki Harada as the Headturner of the Year, the two, please come up on stage!" everyone clapped as the two stood up at the same time from the opposite sides and met at the stage. As the two walked near the stage, a large tarpaulin of them descended from nowhere in the backdrop of the stage. The poster had their pictures back-to-back. The right side (meaning we see it as left) is has blue and black background with Tsubasa leaning his back to the left side of the poster, posing so hot, his shirt was opened while he held it with a very attractive smile. The left side of the poster, Misaki's part, has a pink and white background. She too was leaning, on the right side of the poster. One of her knees was up with the foot on the side of the poster too. Her left hand was behind her ear, preventing her hair from going to her face, while her right hand was pointing to the camera like ordering it to come closer. And what attracted the audience most was her smile, it wasn't her usual bright smile, but it was rather seductive in a way.

They too were surprised by the poster. They went up the stage and said some thank you and went further front and posed. They were in a more side position. Misaki's back was facing Tsubasa and she leaned on him while her left hand reached the back of Tsubasa's head. Tsubasa's hands held both side of Misaki's waist while Misaki's right hand did the same pose in the poster. Cameras kept on flashing. Then they saw Hotaru coming up the stage. Hotaru held the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to tell you that Harada-san here is also this year's top model, not only in Young Soul but in whole of Japan. And, she will be Young Soul's representative for next year's Miss Japan after her international fashion tour," Hotaru announced. Misaki can't believe it, Young Soul wanted her to be their candidate for Miss Japan! Misaki and Tsubasa thanked the audience and headed down the stage. Hotaru approached Tsubasa and whispered, "So make sure you won't marry her until next, next year."

Tsubasa just chuckled. "Don't worry, we haven't planned yet."

"Or will you be the one waiting for her in the altar?" Hotaru said before letting him go. (Here in my country, the groom waits for the bride as she walks down the aisle, I don't know in Japan)

He shook his shoulders and went back to his table. Kaname tapped his shoulder and pointed to somewhere in the party. He looked and saw Haina going their way. He stood up prepared for the 'incoming attack'.

"TSUBASA-KUN!" Haina ran to him when she saw him. As usual, Tsubasa was able to stop her by holding her by the shoulders. "Why didn't you tell me you were also going to this party when we were at home?"

"I thought your father was going too," he said. He looked at the audience and saw people dancing. He looked at Haina and offered her to dance. Haina gladly accepted and they went in the middle of the crowd. Pete and Misaki danced too. And of course, an irritated Natsume asked Mikan to dance even though he's not in the mood. Hotaru stayed in her seat eating as usual. Kaname danced the host which was his cousin.

In Pete and Misaki…

"Why do I feel that you're letting him go?" Pete asked softly.

"He's better off with Haina-san. He's a prince, I'm nothing. I'm just a rising model that's currently his sister's maid while Haina-san's an heiress of a rich family," she said.

"Who cares if he's a prince and you're just a model? He loves you and you feel the same way, anyone can see that, even I," he said.

"Nah, he loves me as his best friend only," she said.

"Leave your insecurities behind, Misaki, even though you're not a princess like them, everything a man would ask for is in you- beauty, brains, and a kind heart," he said and they became silent the whole dance.

Along the dance, switching partners is to be expected. Misaki was asked by many boys, and so as Tsubasa who was willing to dance girls that wanted to be danced by him, until, they unexpectedly ended up on each other.

"Why does it seem like a long-time-no-see, Misaki?" he asked.

"Huh? Doushite, Tsubasa?" she asked but looked away from him. She knew what he was talking about. She seemed to be drifting away from him since the party.

"Nothing, why're you staying away from me, anyway?" he asked.

"I did not," she said.

"You're flight is too soon," he said.

"Yah," she agreed. She looked at the sky too where he was looking. There came a shooting star.

_I wish for this night never to end. _The wish made them look at each other. Even though they said it only to themselves, it seemed like the other heard what the other said.

"And that concludes the party for tonight, I hope you guys had a great time especially those who were able to have the last dance," the host announced. Everyone who was in the dance floor then realized they just had a last dance.

_Uh-oh. _Misaki thought. Then her phone rang. "Yes? Oh, wait for me, I'll be there in a minute! Yes, bye! Sorry, Tsubasa, I gotta go, Pete, matte o!"

Pete was able to get the car on time when Misaki reached the gate. "Hop in, Misaki-san!"

Misaki went in.

Tsubasa was left in the crowd looking at the retreating car. "It was a last dance… Yes it was."

"It was a last dance! Yes!" because of joy, he punched his hand through the air.

"Well, it's not coincidence, it was meant to be," Kaname tapped his shoulder. He nodded and they watched the fireworks that the party gave as an ending to the party. Then he went home with Haina. Of course, Mikan came home with Natsume since they used Nat's car.

Misaki came home an hour after they came home.

"Hitomi-san was brought to the hospital, she had a car accident but it was a minor bump only," she said.

"That's good, go up now and change, I'll follow, I'll just clean this up," he said. She nodded and went inside Tsubasa's room.

* * *

Guys, the next chappie, is a killer chappie, mwahahaha! Here's a short preview of some sort:

"Please, Misaki, I'm having a problem here, stop being stubborn!"

"But, Tsubasa, you'll need to find one as soon as now! My flight's going to be the other day!"

"But this client is very important and we're having problems because the enemy is getting an edge over us!"

Haha, so, how does it sound? Creepy? Well, I think, that's the third to the last chapter, so stay tuned for now. Hope you guys liked this chapter.


	12. Everything's UpsideDown

Summary: Mikan Sakura is the spoiled sister of Tsubasa, the youngest businessman on Japan. He always needs to find a personal maid that will qualify to his sister's _qualifications. _What will happen if he run onto Misaki Harada, his childhood friend whom he haven't seen after graduation in high school, and tell her what is his problem? Can she refer him to a good maid?

Disclaimer: I don't, and never will I, own Gakuen Alice.

Author's Note: And here I am again, thanking these people for reviewing Chapter 11: pearlgirl710, crimsonjica, XxblackwingsxX, ilovenatsume, Peace Heaven, Julye chan, and niceladysakura.

* * *

Maid for my Sister  
(Tsubasa x Misaki)  
by: LaDy CoUnteRpart of NaTsume

Chapter 12 (Everything's Upside-Down)

xXxXxXxXxXxXx—xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Previously:_

"_Hitomi-san was brought to the hospital, she had a car accident but it was a minor bump only," she said._

"_That's good, go up now and change, I'll follow, I'll just clean this up," he said. She nodded and went inside Tsubasa's room._

xXxXxXxXxXxXx—xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Things went faster than usual inside the Sakura Mansion. Even for the left maids and guards, they were all getting dizzy by how things go on around. Mikan and Natsume's class are on again. Misaki is not usually at home because of so many things to do about her modeling career and near flight but she keeps it a point that she still does her duties as Mikan's personal maid. Tsubasa is problematic with the threats and they're on a tough competition over a big client with an enemy company, and here comes Misaki's flight. He hasn't found a maid yet and he hasn't confessed to Misaki yet. Jii-sama is more insistent than ever about the engagement with Haina. He's getting more problematic than ever.

Tsubasa's office, Main Building, Sakura Empires…

Kaname knocked then opened the door to the office. He was even whistling. But what he saw stopped the whistle, Chiki was holding the phone, the computer, and some papers were almost flying, and Tsubasa is almost shouting inside.

"Hey, what's the problem in here? Chiki-san, what's happening with your president?" he asked.

"Uhm, he's having a tough fight with the enemy company over a big client and it seems that they're also trying to steal some of our big clients, and the threats, and what I'm doing right now, I'm calling the agency for a new maid for Mikan-hime," she said, typing, dialing, and writing on papers.

"I'll go inside, now, keep calm and organize everything, I'll go calm your president," he said then went inside Tsubasa's office.

"No, I said that I need this today, not tomorrow, not tonight, but today, this is a tough fight, you know, great, bye," he said then put down the phone.

"Easy now, buddy, don't pressure your employees, you might not really win this," he said.

"I can't help it, problems came consecutively," Tsubasa put his head over his hands.

"That's not like you, Tsubasa, you're the Great Tsubasa, you should not let problems to take over you, just think about Misaki, can you let her go without telling her how you feel?" he said. He went near him and put both hands on Tsubasa's shoulders and shook him. "Think clear, Tsubasa, if you let all of this go into you, be ready to lose everything in a wink." Then he left. Tsubasa was left thinking.

The same day, people were already asleep, except for two people…

"Misaki, bear with it for a while, okay? I have no time to look for one now!" the two were arguing about finding a maid for Mikan.

"Tsubasa, what about your sister? She needs a maid before I go, she can't just go to the parlor everytime!" Misaki argued back.

"Why don't YOU look for one?!" Tsubasa shouted.

"I AM looking for one, and so do Chiki-san, and we understand your situation but you also need to take part since you're the one who knows just who'll fit for the job!" Misaki retorted back.

"Please, Misaki, I'm having a problem here, stop being stubborn!"

"But, Tsubasa, you'll need to find one as soon as now! My flight's going to be the other day!"

"But this client is very important and we're having problems because the enemy is getting an edge over us!"

"Tsubasa, knowing you, you should have finished your presentation by now!" Misaki pointed to him.

"I'm not perfect you know!" Tsubasa said back.

"I know, I know, but Tsubasa, not even finishing half of a presentation, that's not you! Not even the biggest threats can make you lose your concentration, what is it now?" Misaki said that made him quiet. "That's the problem with you, Tsubasa, you hide your problems when you can share them!"

"What's the commotion all about? People are sleeping, you know!" Mikan whined who was awakened by their fight. That and she went inside her room again. They stared back at each other when they lost sight of Mikan and continued arguing.

"Think about this, Tsubasa, we all need each other on these hard times, don't let it get to you, share it, Tsubasa, share it." That and she went upstairs to 'their' room. Tsubasa pulled his hair then after a while followed.

Next day, Sakura Mansion…

"Hey, guys! Ohayou!" a lively Kaname appeared in the doomed dinning hall of the Sakura's.

"Ohayou, Kaname-nii-san! Oh, you brought Mr. Bear!" she smiled at the sight of the bear Kaname was holding. But then again, when she was about to get the bear, its eyes seemed to twinkle that gave a warning not to go near it. Her head went down and back at her food.

"What's with today, why are we lonely in here?" he asked.

"It's doomed, Kaname, not lonely," Tsubasa said, having a bad mood.

"I'm outta here, people, good day, Kaname-kun," Misaki said as she stood up and pushed back her chair. She took her handbag and swung it to her shoulder.

"We're off too, Nii-sama," Mikan stood up and kissed her brother in the cheeks and went off with Natsume. Kaname looked at the retreating figures then sat on Misaki's chair.

"So, what are we up this time?"

"Nothing, just an argument with that hotheaded girl last night regarding the issue of finding Mikan a maid," he answered as he continued eating.

"And, you probably lose your control again because of letting these 'issues' and all get into you, so, you argued back, am I right?" he said.

"Tch," he just said.

"I'm telling you, Tsubasa, don't let it into you, or you'll ruin everything else," Kaname said. "Be a man, Tsubasa, be the first one to apologize, whether it's your fault, or hers."

"Yah, so, you coming to the office with me?" he asked as he put on his coat.

"Nah, just checking out on you guys, I'd probably go to the office now or take a stroll," he said and they both went out of the mansion where their cars are waiting. "Well, ja ne!"

Tsubasa and Chiki went to the office. Kaname decided to take a stroll first in the park. There he saw Misaki buying some flowers. "Hey, Misaki-san, for whom's the flowers?"

"My manager, she's on the hospital right now, she can't make it to my flight tomorrow, she'd probably follow when she's fine," Misaki answered.

"Wanna have some coffee, first? I haven't had one," he offered.

"Sure!" Misaki agreed and smiled. They went to the same coffee shop where she and Tsubasa met after five years.

"So, your flight's tomorrow, huh?" he said.

"Yah, I didn't expect it to be too soon," she answered with a gloomy smile in her face.

"What's up with you and Tsubasa?" he asked. "Admit it, Misaki-san, there's something bad happening."

"We had a fight last night, uh-I don't understand him, what's happening with him? He's not his usual self! He seemed to be out of control this few days since that presentation came up, but knowing him, he should be cool right now. I don't think this is about the threats anymore, I think there's something else he doesn't want to share with me, and I want to know that, I need to!" she complained.

"Yah, he's losing control because of the situation he's in, a lot of problems are on his way, please be patient with him, Misaki, you're going away tomorrow, I hope you two can arrange these stuff quickly," he said then looked at his watch. "Well, I really must be going, it's office time, c'mon, I'll drive you to the hospital."

She nodded and followed him to his car. He stopped right in front of the hospital. "I'll just try to catch up on your flight tomorrow."

"Okay, hope you can, Kaname-kun! Ja ne!" she waved then went inside to Hitomi's room.

Kaname went to his office.

"Ohayou!"

"Good morning, Kaname-sama," his secretary greeted. He nodded at her then went to his office. He then dialed Tsubasa's office phone.

"Tsubasa, you're losing control because of your problems, try to not let it get into you, it's getting in your nerves that you passed your irritation to Misaki-san," he said.

"I don't know, I can't stop myself, I'm being mixed-up then I'd lose control of myself," Tsubasa said.

"Because you're letting it get into you, handle the situation like Prince Tsubasa do, and Tsubasa, be the one to say sorry to Misaki-san, she's getting confused by you," he said then hanged up the phone.

"Was she?" he asked himself. He tried calling me Misaki but she won't answer. He called the house but Hayame said Misaki hasn't come home. Then he received a message from her.

_Finish your presentation first then fetch me at 6. I'm here in the mall. If you don't finish it expect an ultra mega blow from me._

He smiled and replied to the message then faced his work. When Chiki went inside his office, she saw her boss back to normal again. She smiled and just went outside instead of continuing in. She cancelled all meetings and decided to reschedule them.

"They weren't so important after all," she said to herself and faced the computer. At 3 o'clock, the intercom beeped.

"Chiki-san, ask a boy to fetch my car from the mansion, I'm going somewhere else today," he said.

"Hai," she followed and did as told. At 4:00, she knocked at his door and went inside like usual. There she found him go out of his bathroom looking so fresh. He washed his face and changed his clothes: from office wear to casual clothes. "Are you going out, Tsubasa-sama?"

"Hai, that's why I asked for my car," he answered as he gathered his coat.

"But you're going alone, what about the threats?" she asked.

"No threats can stop me today," he said and smiled. "Here, take my coat home. I'll go before you. And bring the presentation home, too. I'll do the finishing later."

Then he went out and went to the basement. He went inside his car and went to a flower shop first. He bought a dozen of fresh red roses then went to the mall where he was supposed to fetch Misaki. He went inside just in time to see Misaki heading outside carrying a lot of paper bags. He went to her and took them.

"Hey, what's with all the shopping today?" he asked.

"Just a few dresses I'll need if I'm going to attend some parties before I can shop there," she answered. "So, how's the presentation?"

"Just fine, I'll do the finishing later, c'mon, let's go home," he said and went with her to his car. When they got in, he gave her the roses. "I'm sorry if I confused you, there's just something else I'm thinking about these past few days, I'll tell them to you soon enough."

"Okay, apology accepted," she smiled and smelled the flowers.

"Well, there's no cherry blossoms on that flower shop I bought that," he said.

"It's okay, these are fine," she smiled again. After a while, they arrived home.

After dinnertime, Sakura Mansion…

Tsubasa was inside his office already. He didn't eat dinner with the others inside the dinning room. He ate while doing his work inside his office. Knock! Knock! "Come in!"

Misaki went inside. She shook her head upon seeing the sight of Tsubasa's room. "Don't let it get into you, Tsubasa, there are still other problems."

"I can't help it, we can't lose this big client," he said as he leaned his back on the chair. Misaki sat on the chair in front of his table. "Tsubasa, sorry if I can't stay any longer to help you, but I can't cancel my flight now."

"It's okay, Misaki, you're a family member, not an office worker of mine," he said. The smile on Misaki's face seemed to relax him.

"Anyway, Tsubasa, all I'm waiting for now is my flight, and it's tomorrow already. I tried working on the maid of Mikan, but Tsubasa, we're losing time, it's not easy for me to find one," she said as she put her hand on top of Tsubasa's.

"I know, but please bear with it for awhile, at least after this presentation," he said pleadingly.

"When's the presentation anyway, Tsubasa?" she asked.

"Tomorrow," he said plainly.

"Oh my, same day of my flight, well, anyway, it's in the morning and my flight's 1 o'clock, you can still come on time," she said. She stood up. "I'm going now, for you to have time on reviewing your presentation, is it almost done?"

"Tomorrow already? I lost track of time! Yeah, I'll just need to do some polishing, I've reviewed it already, but there seemed to be something missing, something that I never missed before but I missed now, I don't know what is it," he said.

"Well, you better know it or else, you'll lose the client, okay? Oyasuminasai, Tsubasa," she kissed him in the cheek and walked towards the door. She was about to open it when he called her.

"Let's go out for a while, Misaki," he said. She smiled. "He's right, I lacked enough time to spend with you."

She nodded and they went out. They used his car and went to the park. They strolled and strolled through the town that was so lively that night. They didn't even notice that they were holding hands as they walk and talk about the past memories they had together with their friends.

_Yeah, ooooh...  
We started as friends  
But something happened inside me  
Now I'm reading into everything  
But there's no sign you hear the lightning, baby_

They strolled through the park. Everything seemed to glitter.

_You don't ever notice me turning on my charm  
Or wonder why I'm always where you are_

Misaki looked and looked from stall to stall. Tsubasa just followed and carried what Misaki bought even though it's just souveniers.

_  
I've made it obvious  
Done everything but sing it  
(I've crushed on you so long, but on and on you get me wrong)  
I'm not so good with words  
And since you never notice  
The way that we belong  
I'll say it in a love song_

"Is he your boyfriend, miss?" the lady in the stall asked.

"No, but I'd like someone like him, someone that has patience even though I always punch him," she smiled.

"So, you finally admit that you like me, huh," he teased but hoping she would say yes. WHAM! That's what he got.

"But not someone that would be a jerk like you!" she said. And they continued to stroll.

_  
I've heard you talk about  
(Heard you talk about)  
How you want someone just like me (Bryan echo: just like me)  
But everytime I ask you out  
(Time I ask you out)  
We never move pass friendly, no no_

"Tsubasa, look, a shooting star!" Misaki pointed to the night sky. She was smiling and didn't notice Tsubasa stare at her with serious eyes with a smile.

_And you don't ever notice how I stare when we're alone  
Or wonder why I keep you on the phone_

"What're you staring at?" she asked when she noticed.

"Nothing, just some sparkles," he said and smiled as they continued to walk. Misaki just shrugged her shoulders.

"Sparkles?" she didn't get it.

_I've made it obvious  
Done everything but sing it  
(I've crushed on you so long but on and on you get me wrong)  
I'm not so good with words  
And since you never notice  
The way that we belong  
I'll say it in a love song  
Yeah..._

They stayed on top of a hill somewhere on the park. They laid in the grass there looking at the sky holding hands.

_You are my very first thought in the morning_

_And my last at nightfall_

_You are the love that came without warning_

_I need you, I want you to know_

_I've made it obvious  
So finally I'll sing it  
(I've crushed on you so long)  
I'm not so good with words  
And since you never notice  
The way that we belong  
I'll say it in a love song_

"Ne, Tsubasa, promise me you'd still be holding my hand even though I'm far away," she said.

Tsubasa looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

_And sing it until the day you're holding me  
I've wanted you so long but on and on you get me wrong  
I more then adore you but since you never seem to see_

"I'm just afraid that you're already married before my tour's over," she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"I should be in the wedding of course," she smiled then a single tear flew when she looked away.

_But you never seem to see  
I'll say it in this love song_

They went home and parted ways in front of their rooms. And that concludes the last night of Misaki in Japan…

* * *

So, what'd you think guys? Will Tsubasa be able to catch up on time for her flight? Will he be able to tell her how he feels? Stay tuned guys, next chapter's probably short but a little dramatic.


	13. How Could This Happen?

Summary: Mikan Sakura is the spoiled sister of Tsubasa, the youngest businessman on Japan. He always needs to find a personal maid that will qualify to his sister's _qualifications. _What will happen if he run onto Misaki Harada, his childhood friend whom he haven't seen after graduation in high school, and tell her what is his problem? Can she refer him to a good maid?

Disclaimer: I don't, and never will I, own Gakuen Alice.

Author's Note: Guyz, thankz for reading this fic, I owe you guys a lot, really: XxblackwingsxX, Peace Heaven, crimsonjica, pearlgirl710, aniAxLme, Julye chan.

* * *

Maid for my Sister  
(Tsubasa x Misaki)  
by: LaDy CoUnteRpart of NaTsume

Chapter 13 (How Could This Happen?)

xXxXxXxXxXxXx—xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Previously:_

"_I'm just afraid that you're already married before my tour's over," she said._

"_Why?" he asked._

"_I should be in the wedding of course," she smiled then a single tear flew when she looked away._

_But you never seem to see  
I'll say it in this love song_

_They went home and parted ways in front of their rooms. And that concludes the last night of Misaki in Japan…_

xXxXxXxXxXxXx—xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Another morning for Tsubasa and the others. Tsubasa stretched out as he stood from his futon. "Ohay- Misaki? Mikan?"

Misaki and Mikan weren't there. The bed was neatly fixed. He took a quick bath first before going out. Travel bags are outside the room. "Oh, right, she's going today."

He went downstairs to the dinning room. "Ohayou, nii-chan!" Mikan happily greeted. "Nee-san cooked for us, for her last day." And Mikan sighed. They looked at her.

"Mikan, sorry if I wasn't able to find a maid for you, we'll find one very soon," he said.

"But, nee-san, she's going," and she sighed again.

"I'll be back, Mikan-hime, six months isn't that long, I'll be back by almost end of December, probably by the 27th," she said.

"Promise you'll be back, ne, nee-san?" Mikan said.

"Of course I will, now, eat up for you still have school, we'll meet up later in the airport," she said and they all ate. After a while, Mikan and Taka went to school.

"Are you ready, Tsubasa?" she asked.

"Of course, there's no way am I gonna let Sakura Empires lose to this client," he said proudly.

"Make sure you catch up on my flight, okay? There, you're ready," she said as she arranged his tie. (Aww, don't they act like a married couple?)

"We'll see you later, Misaki," he said and gave her a kiss in the cheek then went inside the car. Misaki watched the car leave then went inside the mansion and continued her packing.

Tsubasa's office, Sakura Empires…

As soon as they arrived, they quickly went inside the office. Tsubasa opened his laptop and checked the presentation. Knock! Knock! "Come in!"

"Ready?" it was Kaname, asking if he was ready for the presentation together with Tsubasa's team.

"Of course," he said, there was a slight hesitation in his eyes. He still wasn't able to find out what was missing in the presentation though it had all needed elements.

"You can do it, dude, remember, Misaki will be waiting in the airport before she leaves," Kaname said and tapped his shoulder. He nodded and they all stood up and went to the conference room.

There they saw the client and some of his team; the opponent's team was also there, as the client wished so. He got a little nervous but he regained himself and said a good morning.

"So anyway, my team shall go first, Chiki please insert the presentation," he instructed. And he started discussing Sakura Empires' offer to the client. It was taking longer than expected. Kaname was waiting outside, he's not a business partner of the Sakura's but he was also concerned.

And in the presentation, Tsubasa noticed something, there was more to the finishing than what he really did, and that's when it hit him. They forgot to mention the simplicity of the manor despite its elegance. (I just thought that the business goes for real estate or something about that, I'm just a 13, going 14 years old student you know)

And he knew who did it. He was able to finish the presentation with the confidence that they'll win this client. There was a satisfied smile in his face while he stood there in front grandly as he ended his presentation. The claps were splendid. The other team set up their presentation though nervous. After a long time, Sakura Empires won the client. He shook hands with the client and went out of the office with a smile of a winner.

"How did it go?" Kaname asked though he knew already the answer.

"Splendid, I'm sure Misaki did the finishing last night," he said. He looked at his watch. There was enough time for him to catch up on Misaki's flight if he goes now. He started heading towards the elevator but then, Haina showed up.

"Tsubasa-kun!" she said. Her hands were spread for a hug but in a more professional way. "I'm glad you won the client, that is so my fiancé!"

She cling her hands on Tsubasa's neck. Then there came Jii-sama. "Good job, Tsubasa, and I have a surprise for you."

"I have no time for that today, Jii-sama, I need to catch up on Misaki's flight," he said. Haina was now on his side clinging to his left arm.

"It's just for today, Tsubasa, just like I thought, you'd win this big client so I prepared a grand party on the function room here in the empire," Jii-sama said. "Just follow us for a while."

"I'm going, Tsubasa," Kaname said and went out. He was heading for the airport.

He and Haina though he was worried that he wouldn't be able to catch up on Misaki's flight. Inside the big function room, their employees were there and some clients and friends. He smelled something fishy going on around.

"What's in it for today, Jii-sama? I'm sure there's something going on, and I don't seem to like its smell, this couldn't be just for winning a big client," he said.

"Well, Tsubasa, today is the day you announce to everyone your engagement to Haina-san," he said.

"What?" Tsubasa's eyes grew large. Haina's smile grew wider. "There's no way am I going to get engaged to someone I don't love!"

As he walked down the aisle to the stage, people greeted him congratulations for the engagement. He went up the stage and grabbed the microphone. "Eherm, I am pleased to see everyone here but not for the reason of the 'rumored' engagement. Sorry to disappoint you people, but there is no engagement going on with me and Haina-san." The audience was shocked, they started whispering. Jii-sama and Haina lost the smile on their faces.

"And if I'm gonna marry, it would be someone I love, and that someone I love is going away, to New York, for her fashion tour, and I need to tell her now that I love her, good day, minna," he said as finalization and headed outside. Haina tried to cling to him but he removed her arms and walked out directly downstairs. He drove his car mad; he almost wanted it to fly.

"Why did it have to be traffic today?" he slammed his hands to the steering wheel. Misaki's flight is getting nearer.

Meanwhile, in the airport…

"Misaki-nee-san, I'm gonna miss you," Mikan said as she hugged Misaki.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Hime-chan," she said and hugged back but she was looking everywhere. _Where in the world is Tsubasa? Why isn't he here yet?_

"He won, but then, Sakura-sama called him," Kaname said. "…with Haina-san."

"Oh, I should go, Nee-san, I still have something to attend to, you're almost up anyway," Mikan said. She didn't want to go, not yet if Misaki hasn't gone inside the airplane, but it can't be helped.

"It's okay, Hime-chan, don't cry, I'll be back," she said. One last hug and Mikan and Kaname went away when Pete approached her.

"Not yet here?" he asked. She shook her head. She wanted to cry. "Sshh, it's okay, he'll be here, its traffic."

_Tsubasa, I'm almost going, a few more minutes and my flight's gonna be called, where are you? _She kept thinking. She waited, she waited patiently. _He's gonna be here, he's just late, like the late he is._

And there came one minute, two minutes, three minutes, and now, it's almost five minutes and the flight's gonna be called anytime now. _Tsubasa, why didn't you come? Is it because of Haina-san? _She wanted to cry.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

"Flight number 7068 New York, please proceed now," the voice aired. They stood up and started walking. There her tears flowed. She looked back. There was no Tsubasa. Not his shadow, not his voice, not even his snore. And she went away. And as the slide door ate them, there came Tsubasa. He was calling her name but she was already inside the airplane. Her one last step and she was inside the airplane, he shouted: "MISAKI HARADA, I LOVE YOU!"

But it wasn't heard by Misaki, only the ones inside the departure area did.

Tsubasa was left there, on the ground, he wanted to cry. He punched the floor. "I'm too late, I'm too late!"

Misaki looked outside the plane. Her tears flew. Pete brought her head to his shoulder. "He did not come, Pete, he forgot about my flight just because of Haina-san." And she cried.

Tsubasa's phone rang. "Hello?"

"Where are you, Tsubasa?" Kaname asked.

"Here, airport," he answered.

"Did you see her?" he asked.

No answer.

"Tsubasa, did you see her?" he asked again even though he already knew the answer to his own question.

"Not her shadow, Kaname, not even a strand of pink hair," he answered.

"What are you doing now?" he asked.

"Here, on the floor," Tsubasa answered.

"Stand up from there, you are Prince Tsubasa, you shouldn't be there," Kaname said. Tsubasa stood up. "So, what are you going to do now?"

"Go to your place," he said. And they both laughed. Tsubasa went to his car and drove to Kaname's place. After a while, he's there.

"So, what's the plan now?" Kaname asked. There were in the mini bar inside the mansion.

"I'll wait for her, I'll let her have space, she's probably angry at me right now," they both looked up and imagined Misaki angry. They both laughed. They talked and talked while drinking and after an hour, Tsubasa left. He went home.

"Tadaima!"

"Nii-sama!" Mikan quickly ran to him and hugged him.

"Hime-chan! What's the matter?" he asked. Mikan was in tears.

"I miss, nee-san," she said in between her sobs.

"Sshh, I know, I do too," he said. "C'mon, it's dinner time, have you done your assignments yet?"

Mikan shook her head.

"Where's Natsume-kun?" he asked.

"She won't stop crying, I tried giving her notebooks to her, but she only sobbed even more," he didn't realized that Natsume was there with Mikan inside the living room. He looked at Natsume and saw notebooks and books on the table. He pulled Mikan to the sofa beside Natsume.

"Why're you doing that here? Aren't you supposed to that inside the library or her room?" he asked.

"She said she wanted to wait for you," Natsume just said and continued doing his assignments. Would you believe that? The great Natsume Hyuuga does assignments!

"Hayame-san! Is the table prepared?" he asked. Hayame quickly went out from the dinning room.

"Hai, it's ready, Tsubasa-sama," she answered.

"Okay, call the others, we're eating," he stood up from his seat. "Hime-chan, c'mon, let's eat."

Mikan nodded and followed. Natsume trailed behind. They ate dinner quietly.

_Why is this table unlively today? _He asked himself. He knew the answer. _Misaki._

They finished supper and went to their own rooms. He helped Mikan do her assignments since she don't want to ask help from Natsume. After a while, they went to their own rooms. Mikan was back to her own room again since the threats are getting down.

Hayame became the one to wake Mikan up during the mornings. Tsubasa helped her with her assignments in the afternoon. But there are times he can't help her when he comes home late. Mikan went back to her old self while days pass and Tsubasa tried to look for a new maid for her.

"Nii-sama!" screeched the auburn-haired princess running through the hall to Tsubasa's office.

"Oi, you're so loud, polka dots!" he would hear Natsume say when she gets passed him. _Ah, a new to the routine!_

"So early in the morning, Mikan-hime, what is it?" he asked as the princess went to his lap.

"Hime-chan!" pleaded the maid that was following her.

"Ah, I think I already know what the problem is," Tsubasa said.

"She almost woke me up late, she forgot to buy shampoo yesterday when they did the grocery, my uniform was not neatly ironed, she can't do my hair properly, and my breakfast is not what I wanted!" Mikan complained.

"But-" Tsubasa motioned the maid not to speak.

"What do you want to do now?" he asked calmly.

"I want a new one!" Mikan said.

"Okay, I'll try to find one, but that is the 17th maid for this two weeks, Hime-chan, I can't promise a new one as soon as today," he said. "Gomen ne, Harika-san, but what the Hime wants, the Hime gets."

The maid nodded and was in tears. She bent her head and walked out of the room.

"Now, Hime-chan, I would like to talk to you later in the afternoon, okay, go now and eat breakfast, I'll just keep this," he said. Mikan nodded and went out. He followed a little while and joined the others.

After finishing breakfast, Mikan and Natsume went to school. He watched the car leave. They too went out to the office after a while. He met up with Kaname again.

"What is it this time, Tsubasa?" he asked.

"Mikan," he answered shortly.

"Why? What's the probably with Mikan-chan?"

"When Misaki left, Mikan became gloomy, and now, she became more irritated with her maid," he said helplessly.

"See what happened when you let it get into you? Now you forgot to find a maid while Misaki-san was still here," Kaname said while shaking his head.

"That's 17th maid for two weeks only, Kaname, I don't know what to do with her," he said.

"I think you should pay more attention to Mikan," Kaname said. He too can't think of anything but having Misaki back. They spent the whole afternoon thinking but in the end, they can't think of anything.

Days passed and Tsubasa is still having problems with Mikan, not even Natsume can stop her irritation.

Sunday, 3:00 p.m…

"Ne, nii-sama," Mikan called. They are both in the terrace facing the pool; Mikan is hugging Tsubasa in the side.

"Hmn, Hime-chan?"

"'Till how long are we gonna wait?" she asked.

"I don't know, Hime-chan, I don't know," he answered. Silence.

"Ne, nii-sama," she called again.

"What, Hime-chan?" he answered again.

"What about the threats? When are we gonna know who's behind all of these?" she asked.

"I don't know, Hime-chan, I don't know, but I'm trying my best to know," he answered.

"Know what, we have a new classmate today, she's so beautiful and mature, she's also so smart and yet she's fashionable, she has a great voice, she's athletic, she's so lady-like," she said.

"Honto? But why do you look so sad? She doesn't seem like a bad person," he asked.

"Yeah, she isn't, actually, she's nice, we get along well too, but I don't really know with Hotaru-chan, she seemed to hate her and contest with her," she answered.

"Are you torn between two friends?" he asked.

"Iie, Hotaru-chan assured me it was nothing," she answered.

"But what's bothering you?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said. "And she's pretty close with Natsume-kun too, they seem to know each other."

"Is that what's bothering you?" he smiled. _My little sissy's falling inlove, huh._

"No, why would I bother about that? I was just wondering why," she answered.

"We'll see, Hime-chan, we'll see," he said and they looked at the pool again.

Days, months, passed. Mikan was getting over it but she's still looking forward to Misaki's homecoming. She even marked all the calendars in the mansion about the date of Misaki's comeback. Tsubasa was starting to smile now that Mikan is getting back to herself, but you can still see him space out sometimes especially when looking at windows. He always wonders how Misaki is doing right now. He knew how her fashion shows did, he's prince, and how can he not know? Only, he wanted to know if she's really dating Pete, the news said that the two are getting along well.

With Misaki, it was easy for her to cope up with the new surroundings, but she keeps on missing the mansion and the people in it, especially Tsubasa. She always wonders if the wedding is already prepared. Will she still see Tsubasa single? Ah, all these questions and wonderings are kept in a smile…

* * *

Okay, this is the second to the last guys, hold on to next chappie which will be the last, aww, buh-bye to us fanfictionerz! Well, I'll be back, I promise, but probably end of July. So how did you all react to this? And, who do you want to be Mikan's escort for her birthday? You know, just for fun, she's turning 18. Well, READ and review guys! Btw, I want to say GOMENASAI, I have no time to grammar or whatever check this, honto ni gomen ne!


	14. I Love the Maid of my Sister

Summary: Mikan Sakura is the spoiled sister of Tsubasa, the youngest businessman on Japan. He always needs to find a personal maid that will qualify to his sister's _qualifications. _What will happen if he run onto Misaki Harada, his childhood friend whom he haven't seen after graduation in high school, and tell her what is his problem? Can she refer him to a good maid?

Disclaimer: I don't, and never will I, own Gakuen Alice.

Author's Note: This is it, the last chapter, I hope you like this. Thanks for those who read and reviewed chapter 13: XxblackwingsxX, crimsonjica, pearlgirl710, Peace Heaven, Julye loves Lavi, niceladysakura, and aniAxLme.

* * *

Maid for my Sister  
(Tsubasa x Misaki)  
by: LaDy CoUnteRpart of NaTsume

Chapter 14 (I Love the Maid of my Sister)

xXxXxXxXxXxXx—xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Previously:_

_Will she still see Tsubasa single? Ah, all these questions and wonderings are kept in a smile…_

xXxXxXxXxXxXx—xXxXxXxXxXxXx

6 months later...

Airport, New York City...

"Misaki, you aren't excited, aren't you? Waking me up at 6:00 in the morning when your flight is still 8:00, you sure aren't excited," Pete said. He was getting out of his car.

"Because minutes from now, I'll be going back home, of course, I can't always visit you nor can you visit me in Japan, let's savor time you know," she said, laughing as she got out of the car too. Pete helped her carry her luggage. It's only 7:30, checking will be at 7:45. They sat on the benches while they wait. Later on, Pete's manager came.

"Oh, you two are still here," he said.

"But I'm nearly going," she smiled, then she turned to Pete. "I'll miss you, really, it was really wonderful having a friend like you. Thanks for showing me New York and almost the whole of the United States of America."

She hugged him. He hugged back. "Just take care of yourself, and when you get back there, make sure that the time I visit you, you have already tell him how you feel."

"I would, I'll do my best," she said.

"Attention all passengers of flight 437 going to Nagoya, you may now check your luggage."

"This is it, this is where we say goodbye," she said. She was nearly in tears.

"Aww, c'mon, there's no goodbyes going on, we'd still be visiting each other, at least once in two months," Pete said. She hugged him once again and headed towards the departure area.

"Misaki!" shouted a voice she'll never forget. She turned around and saw the last person she'd expect in the U.S.

"Tsubasa! What-" but she was cut off as he ran towards her and hugged her. "Hey, put me down!"

"Hehe, I'm here to fetch you," he said as he put him down.

"Misaki, I guess we're going now," Pete said and he pulled his manager.

"I'm not yet arriving and you're already fetching me, huh?" she said. "When did you arrive?"

"Just this evening, I mean, morning," he said. Her eyes grew wide. Then the alert rang again.

"Hey, my flight!" she said as she ran towards the departure area. Tsubasa stopped her.

"I need to tell you something," he said.

"But my flight, Tsubasa, it's hard to get a flight you know, it's always fully-booked," she said.

"Don't worry, I'm always prepared, have you forgotten that I'm Prince Tsubasa of Japan?" he said. He pulled her and led her somewhere in the airport. There she saw something she didn't expect too. Prince Tsubasa was there, as in the airplane.

"How did you let him in?" she asked, still shocked.

"I'm Prince of Japan, remember, so anytime I want to go home with you, we can," he said and he winked at her.

"Why are you here anyway, Tsubasa?" she asked. Tsubasa just winked again and pulled her. They walked towards the airplane. There she saw a red carpet with rose petals scattered. "What's this for, Tsubasa?"

They continued walking until they got inside the plane. There Tsubasa got a bouquet of fresh red roses, a box of chocolate and heart-shaped balloons and gave it to her. "I love you, Misaki Harada."

"Don't kid me, Tsubasa, I'm don't like that kind of joke," she said nervously.

"I'm not kidding, Misaki. I liked you ever since, I just hid the fact and was afraid to tell you," he said.

"You know what, Tsubasa?" she said seriously. Tsubasa became nervous, will his plan work?

"What?" he asked back.

"I love you too, ever since kindergarten," she said. Tsubasa was so happy that he lifted Misaki up in the air.

"YES!" he shouted.

"Tsubasa, put me down! Ahehe, ahh!" she laughed as she screamed. Then he put her down.

"You're mine now," he said.

"What about Haina-san?" she asked.

"I rejected her, that day of your flight, gramps gave me a surprise engagement party, but I refused, then when I arrived at the airport, you weren't there anymore," he said.

"Never mind that now," she said and smiled. Then he kissed her. Misaki's first kiss. Tsubasa smiled after the passionate kiss. "What?"

"That was your first," he said teasingly.

"So?" she said.

"Aww, c'mon, let's get moving, Mikan might worry if we don't get there soon enough," he said. He left Misaki first and went inside the pilot's room. Then he went out again.

"You're not driving today?" she asked.

"Nope, might as well stay here with you," he said. They wore their seatbelts and the plane started moving towards the air.

Along the way, they talked about what each other did on the past 6 months.

"Was it really your plan to say what you feel today?" she asked. "What if I met a more handsome guy there in New York?"

"No, it should be that day of your flight, but like I said, gramps' surprise engagement party got along the way and I wasn't able to get in the airport on time," he said. "And I thought, if you were to fall in love with someone else and most probably Pete, at least I told you how I felt, no matter what the answer is."

"Why would you want me to go to someone else, Tsubasa?" she asked.

"Kaname asked me the same thing. Know what I answered? I said, 'Why? Loving is giving the person you love happiness instead of sorrow," Tsubasa answered. She smiled and was touched. She had forgotten that Tsubasa can really be sacrificial sometimes. "I was in deep trouble back then, up to now actually, because of those threats. I knew it would soon find its way to you so that I'll give up. And I don't want you to be harmed just because of me. If someone causes sorrow to you, I'd be able to kill him myself, but what if that person is me?"

"You can never cause sorrow or whatever to me, your problems are also mine, remember? Since we became best friends, we've handled all problems together, be it fights, projects, etc," she said. "How's she taking it anyway?"

"At your first month of absence, she became hysterical and didn't want any of her maids. Actually, I AM her maid for now, she misses you so badly and the threats started to get on her. But this past 2 months, she's getting better," he said. They continued talking. They slept an hour before they arrived in Japan.

They arrived at the helipad of Sakura Empires and went directly home. It was deep in the night when they arrived but as soon as Tsubasa's car was heard and word spread that Tsubasa is home already, Mikan and the others woke up immediately and went down. Tsubasa and Misaki rested on the couch in the living room as they waited for Mikan and the others to greet them. Mikan was still on the stairs but they can already hear her screeches.

"Nii-sama!!" on with her screeches. She was hopping as she entered the living room and was about to leap onto Tsubasa when she saw her. Her eyes grew large, and so does her smile. "Onee-san!!" she screeched as she jumped into them. But before she could, somebody else went before her.

"TSUBASA-KUN!! I told you not to leave!" came Haina, not even noticing Misaki, and leapt onto Tsubasa.

"Aherm, Haina-san, Misaki is here, would you get off me," he said calmly, removing Haina's entangling arms from him. Haina looked at Misaki who was beside Tsubasa.

"Oh, the hag model is here," she said. Misaki smiled.

"Oh, the WAY down from my rank as a model is here, thank you for welcoming me," she said back. Haina's face turned red.

"I'm not WAY down from you!" she said and stood up, poking Misaki with one finger. Misaki also stood up and slapped away the finger.

"Then what are we supposed to call that? Instead of fighting me on the model district, why don't you go through your age first, Haina-san? You're trying to be the top model in my age when you're only almost 20! You're of the same age as Hime-chan! That is why you're way down to number 47 when I'm number 1!" she fought back. Embarrassed, Haina went away. They were all relieved after that.

"Onee-san!" Mikan screeched as she jumped into them, finally making it with the right arm hugging Tsubasa, and the left arm hugging Misaki.

"Hime-chan!" she hugged back.

"My, Hime-chan, you don't want to wake our neighbors too, don't you? Even though our solar is very wide, your voice can go up to our neighbors," Tsubasa said.

They talked and talked all night, it's already dawn when they slept. When Tsubasa and Mikan woke up, Misaki had already prepared breakfast for them. Its Christmas break for Mikan and Tsubasa decided to leave the office for a while to prepare for Mikan's 18th birthday. They talked about it over breakfast.

"There's only three days preparation, Tsubasa, can we do this?" she asked.

"Actually, almost everything's prepared. The venue would be in the mansion lawn. The catering service is also already prepared. The emcee would be Kaname and her muse, but he hasn't found one yet," Tsubasa answered.

"Hey, I heard my name in there!" Kaname's voice shot off from outside the dinning hall.

"Good timing, Kaname, have breakfast with us, we're talking about the birthday party," he said. Kaname joined in. "Have you decided who will be your muse?"

"Yeah, found her," he said.

"So, emcee is checked. The lawn had already been cleaned up and we'd already put up a ceiling in there so that the snow wouldn't come in, the arrangement of everything, from decorations to flower arrangements, from chairs to tables, even the line up for the program and the 18 roses and others is prepared, except for one," Tsubasa said. (I'm doing 18th birthday a debut like it does here in my country.)

"What is it? Maybe I can help," Misaki asked.

"Actually, you really are the problem why she's not yet prepared, it's Mikan, I think 5 gowns had already been made for her to choose when you arrive, and there's still one coming in the way, and she wants to be with you when she chooses, I think the grandest came from France," he answered.

"We'll work on that today," she said. They finished breakfast and were busy for the rest of the day. Tsubasa and Kaname are the main coordinators of the party and still needed to go to some appointments regarding the party. Mikan and Misaki went to the designers that had the made gowns for her only. There were three designers. They went to the first one. The gown was really grand but was a little Spanish style. The next one is just right but a little too whitish that it looked more of a wedding gown. And the last designer had the other 4 gowns. The three finished gowns were all good that you can't choose what you'd like but the unfinished gown was the grandest of all. It was really fit only for a princess and a beauty of all beauties. It's sparkly and had gold edges especially on its skirt. Its petticoat is really grand and the wearer would really look like a princess. Its fabric had light sakura prints on it, more like a watermark. A little pinkish, orangish, and sparkly, the gown was perfect. And it's sure to be coming tomorrow. It's coming from France, by the way. They chose that gown and went to other well-known designers. There were still other great gowns but the one coming from France was the best. And it won't have any of the same design. The designs are too complicated to be copied by other designers, and the seamstresses were all chosen by the designer. And the fabric used was the last of its kind. It's the most special in the manufacturer's fabrics and the one who made it just died. The gown truly is special for the wearer is special herself.

December 31, 10:00 P.M., lawn garden, Sakura Mansion…

"Everybody is requested to dance if they want, we'll just be waiting for an hour and it'll be truly Mikan-hime's birthday!" Kaname announced. Misaki was beside him. Black Flames is playing on the stage. Tsubasa is roaming around.

11:30 P.M….

"May we have your attention please, the celebrant has come down from the mansion," Kaname announced.

"Minna-san, please welcome, Mikan Sakura Hime!" Kaname and Misaki both said as they point through the other end of the lawn from the stage. The guests looked at that direction and saw two white horses pulling an elegant cart. (What a combination, ne?) There Mikan got down and everybody gasped when they saw her. She was so pretty in that gown. Her hair is tied again and curled. She wore the same crown she wore during that party. The crown that has a sakura design on it. But her hair still had a fresh sakura attached to it on the top of the tied part. Her escort was already waiting on that same corner. He accompanied her as she went down from the cart and they walked through the aisle and went to the table meant for them which is in the middle. Guess who her escort is? Sorry, I'll tell you later.

A minute before 12:00 A.M., Mikan went on the stage where her cake was already prepared. The 18 candles were lit by 18 girls that were close to her. Mostly are her classmates. On the countdown to 12:00, they sang the Happy Birthday song or whatever it is in Japan, and as soon as the clock ticked 12:00, Mikan blew the last candle to blow while the fireworks started booming.

"Happy Birthday, Mikan!" the audience clapped. Everything came perfect. Tsubasa was nowhere to be seen after that. Kaname and Misaki led Mikan and the audience outside the ceiling. There they saw a helicopter with Tsubasa hanging from the rope stairs. It gave an exhibition where it formed a happy birthday through smoke in the air. Then Tsubasa pointed to the smoke and there came a firework that boomed a MIKAN in the air with an orange glow. Tsubasa probably searched for the best firework factory on earth for this. The helicopter went lower and they all held their breaths as Tsubasa jumped without a parachute. He landed on a tree and luckily, it didn't tear his dress. He went down to Mikan.

"Happy birthday, Mikan-hime," he said.

"Thanks, Nii-sama, thank you!" she hugged back. They went back inside and the 18 gifts were given. The last to give her gift was Hotaru. She opened it in front of everyone. It's a special dog robot. It looked real but it was hard, of course because it's a robot. It had several buttons that when pressed, a cutesy voice can be heard. It said different messages that Hotaru didn't like telling in person. The two of them hugged.

Next are the 18 wishes. The very first one to give his wish was gramps. Terada, Taka, Chiki, Kaoru Hyuuga, Misaki, and others gave her wishes. Tsubasa was the last one.

"Mikan-hime, in behalf of our parents, I'm sure they both wish you happiness in all your life and determination to face problems. I too wish the same," he said.

Next are the 18 roses. Mostly were her classmates. All members of Black Flames danced her of course. The third to the last dance was Ruka.

"Happy birthday, Sakura-san," he said as they danced.

"Thank you, Ruka-kun," she said. The next dance was someone you'd never expect to be the second to the last.

Hold your breath, minna-san…

It…

Is…

NATSUME!

Tsubasa planned the line up actually. Mikan don't know that she'll be dancing with Natsume. But this time, he was serious when he danced her. And besides the rose that he had, he also gave her a square gift, larger by one inch than a cigarette pack.

"Happy birthday," he hanged what he was supposed to say. "…Polka-dots."

Mikan's eyes grew wider and her nose started to bring out fire. "Natsume-kun!"

But they danced all right. And cameras kept on flashing.

The last dance, I think you all already know, is Tsubasa. He also had another gift besides the rose. He held a white shell with soft foam in it. It had a necklace in it. The one their mother wore during her 18th birthday too. He put it on Mikan's neck first then danced with her.

"Okaa-san gave me the jewelry box instead of you. If you'd realize, I always gave you one from her collections during special events such as your birthday and graduations. You are to keep those and not let anyone else wear them. Not even your closest friends are to borrow them; of course, Imai-san would sure be not interested. And that one you're wearing today, is part of the most special collection," he said as they danced.

"Yes, nii-sama," she nodded. Misaki saw what Tsubasa put on Mikan's neck and touched her ears. She removed her earrings and looked at it. It matches Mikan's necklace and Tsubasa's ring.

The earrings were given to her by Tsubasa during her 18th birthday. She didn't have a party like this though; it was actually just a simple gathering at the dormitory. And Tsubasa wasn't able to attend it, he was already in U.S.

After that dance, they gathered on the lawn. Tsubasa was Mikan's escort. Kaname was Misaki's escort. And guess who Natsume's muse is, it's Hotaru. Ruka don't have a muse, he just came with the band mates.

They danced with their muses of course, Natsume being irritated with Hotaru.

* * *

And so ends another love story. They started as friends, faced many hardships, but in the end, we learn that it only takes courage to make it through, hand-in-hand.

I'm so sorry for the delay guys, last week was such a tough week for there are a lot of activities and presentations to be done at school. And hey, if you have time, please do visit my multiply site, ajntsme., and read the short story in my blog. It's inspired by the friendship of Mikan and Hotaru, though I used different names, it was the piece I submitted to our school newspaper to get in the literary section, so I hope you'll like it too!

About the sequel to this, I can't promise to give it now, it'll probably come out July to August, I'm not yet sure, 'coz I haven't planned. But please stay on the watch, I'll update this when I can if the sequel is out, thank you!


End file.
